


Solo Amigos

by Nyridian



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:20:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 47,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29023368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyridian/pseuds/Nyridian
Summary: No importa si Keith y Lance están unidos por un hilo rojo.No importa si Keith es muy atractivo, fuerte y bueno en casi todo.No importa si Lance siente celos de vez en cuando.No importa si se besan.¡Keith y él son solo amigos y nada más! ¿Bien? ¡No es gay!... O eso decía Lance.
Relationships: Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

En una noche de luna llena, Lance estaba mirando el cielo nocturno repleto de estrellas. Al día siguiente comenzaba su último año de preparatoria y luego iría a la universidad...

Su estado de ánimo estaba un poco melancólico mientras pensaba en la universidad. Esperaba poder pasar su último año en la misma clase que sus amigos y no ser sorteado en otra... ¡También sería bueno si al fin pudiera tomar el valor de confesarse a Allura tomando la situación emocional de ser el último año! ¡Quizás tendría suerte!

Con pensamientos que solo preocupan a un adolescente, Lance se quedó profundamente dormido en el techo de su casa bajo el cielo estrellado.

Las horas pasaron y un frío viento sopló haciéndole temblar, pero lo que lo hizo despertar fue un golpe en el pecho que le hizo perder el aire.

-¡Ahhhh! -jadeó rodando, quitándose lo que tenía en el pecho a la vez que casi se caía del techo- Dios -se quejó aferrándose rápidamente para estabilizarse pues no quería caer y sufrir un fuerte golpe, o peor, despertar a su familia y ganarse un regaño por haberse quedado dormido en el techo- Casi -jadeó.

Miró la hora en su reloj y era un poco más de las doce.

Respirando hondo se acarició de forma distraída el pecho antes de voltear a ver qué demonios le había golpeado, pero no era un qué, sino más bien un quién.

-¿Qué es...? -murmuró acercando su mano a una bola peluda de color rojo que le miraba con enormes ojos curiosos- ¿De dónde salió una cosita como tú? -preguntó con una sonrisa, pero antes de que pudiera tocarle, sus dedos habían sido brutalmente mordidos por la cosita tierna- ¡Ahhh! -exclamó pero no pudo decir más al desmayarse al instante.

Para cuando Lance volvió en sí de nuevo, el sol comenzaba a salir y había movimiento en las calles.

-No puede ser -se quejó levantándose adolorido por la mala posición en la que se desmayó sobre el duro techo- Esa cosita peluda... -se quejó mirándose la mano intacta, pero algo llamó su atención- ¿Qué es esto? -susurró mirando cómo colgaba de su muñeca un corto hilo rojo.

Agarró dicho hilo sin acordarse de cuándo se había atado tal cosa y tiró de él para quitarlo, pero el hilo no se movió. Tiró y tiró pero nada pasó.

-Ah, mejor voy a bañarme y busco una tijera -se rindió bajando del techo con cuidado para no ser descubierto.

Silenciosamente se escurrió hasta su habitación, pues su familia ya estaba en movimiento. Tomó sus cosas, rápidamente corrió al baño para darse una rápida ducha y un rápido cuidado facial antes de salir y casi tropezar con Veronica.

-Buenos días, Lance -alargó.

-Buenos días -murmuró no prestándole atención mientras miraba que el cordón de su muñeca había desaparecido y ahora sólo quedaba una "pulsera" roja. ¿Se habría desprendido durante la ducha?

Sintiéndose curioso decidió no tomarle importancia finalmente, mientras se colocaba su uniforme antes de buscar su mochila para sacar la tijera y terminar de cortar el hilo rojo, más cuando levantó la muñeca, este también había desaparecido.

-¿Qué demo...?

¿Acaso se estaba volviendo loco?

Confundido consigo mismo, guardo la tijera y tomó su mochila para bajar rápidamente a la cocina, arrojando el asunto a algún rincón de su mente... _Quizás fueron los frijoles de anoche_ , pensó antes de sonreír siguiendo el delicioso aroma a desayuno.

-Buenos días, mam... -saludó al entrar, pero se detuvo al ver un hilo rojo salir del pecho de su madre.

-Buenos días, Lancey -saludó alegremente la mujer- ¿Me ayudas a poner la mesa? -preguntó luego de estampar un beso en la cabeza de su hijo.

Lance sólo parpadeó.

-Si... -murmuró aturdido, caminando hacia donde se guardaban los platos y demás sin dejar de mirar el hilo que salía de la cocina- Eh, mamá, ¿qué es...? -comenzó a preguntar, pero se detuvo al ver a su padre unírseles.

-Buenos días -alargó el hombre sonriendo a Lance antes de mirar de forma complicada a su esposa, mostrando la desordenada corbata en su mano- ¿Puedes...? -comenzó hacia la mujer que sólo rió y asintió acercándose para ayudarle a acomodar la corbata.

Lance estaba muy quieto mirando a los dos adultos, pues de sus pechos, más precisamente del lugar donde estaba el corazón, salían dos hilos rojos que los unían. La imagen daba algo de impresión y rompió la atmósfera al casi caérsele los platos, ganándose la atención de los mayores.

-¿Pasa algo? -ladeó su madre mirándole con curiosidad al ver qué no se movía- ¿Te sientes mal, cariño? Estás algo pálido... No es bueno faltar el primer día, pero si es así...

¿Sus padres no notaban el hilo? Lance se apresuró negar.

-No, no, me siento bien, ah, será mejor que lleve ya esto -habló rápidamente, recuperándose mientras tomaba todo lo necesario para correr al comedor.

Colocó platos y vasos rápidamente para luego sentarse, volviéndose a preguntar qué demonios estaba pasando.

-¡Buenos días! -alargaron sus dos sobrinos al entrar en el comedor.

Lance sonrió por acto reflejo.

-¡Buenos días! -les devolvió el saludo mirando felizmente a los niños, los cuales... poseían una pulsera roja. Su sonrisa se congeló pero nadie podría notarlo- Siéntense, vamos -les animó moviendo las sillas para ellos- Te ves muy bien en tu nuevo uniforme, todo un chico grande, ¡choca ese puño, compañero! -le animó.

-¡Gracias tío Lance! -sonrió el niño chocando el puño sin dudar.

-Nadia también se ve muy bien, lindo peinado -dijo chocando con la niña también antes de mostrar un semblante curioso- Por cierto, esas pulseras, ¿de dónde las sacaron? -aprovechó de preguntar.

Los dos niños sólo le miraron sin entender.

-¿Qué pulseras?

¿De nuevo veía cosas? ¿Había algo mal con sus ojos? Se preguntó mientras sudaba frío y negaba.

-No, nada... -negó antes de rápidamente cambiar de tema- Ah, recuerdo cuando tenía su edad, ¿emocionados por hoy?

Lance no podía entender lo que estaba pasando, pero decidió ignorarlo de momento. Si lo ignoraba, ¡no estaba! Por lo tanto, cuando toda su familia se sentó a desayunar, él definitivamente NO veía el montón de hilos rojos que salían de sus pechos o se ataban a sus tobillos, ja, ja.

Una vez terminado el desayuno y de despedirse, salió corriendo a tomar su bicicleta.

-¿No quieres que te lleve, Lance? -preguntó Verónica antes de subir a su auto.

Pero Lance sólo se apuró a quitar el candado de su bici, subiendo a ella mientras fingía no ver el hilo rojo que salía del pecho de su hermana. No, definitivamente no lo estaba viendo tensarse y aflojarse más allá en la calle.

-No, estoy bien, gracias -alargó fingiendo su habitual buen humor- Luego tendría que volver en autobús -negó y comenzó a pedalear- ¡Adiós, Verónica! -exclamó.

_¡Mierda, no volveré a quedarme dormido a la intemperie!,_ se regañó mentalmente mientras fingía no ver todos los hilos rojos que aparecían a su alrededor.

Pero durante el camino... Nada mejoró...

No, no, espera, Lance definitivamente no veía el montón de hilos rojos que se enredaban y le rodeaban a dónde quiera que iba, no, ¡no lo hacía!

-¿Qué demonios me está pasando?! -exclamó pedaleando más rápido, no queriendo ver los hilos en los cuerpos de las otras personas.

Su grito hizo que varias personas voltearan a ver al raro moreno que pedaleaba como alma que se llevaba el diablo.


	2. Chapter 2

-Me alegra que estemos en la misma clase -alargó felizmente Lance mientras caminaba al salón seis A- Los tres mosqueteros no serán separados, ¡no señor! -alargó de buen humor.

Luego de la maratón de ciclismo que hizo hasta llegar al colegio, Lance se había calmado un poco con respecto a ver hilos rojos y aprovechando todo el disturbio del primer día de clases, aprovechó de investigar en San Google qué demonios le sucedía y resultó ser que... ¡Ahora veía los hilos rojos del destino! Lo cual no era nada malo, ¡pues no se estaba volviendo loco! Bueno, sí, pero sólo a medias.

Sonrió a sus compañeros.

-La única desventaja es que estamos algo lejos del comedor -consideró Hunk, a quien un hilo rojo le salía del pecho y se perdía escaleras abajo.

-Es la desventaja de ser los mayores de último año -suspiró Pidge, quien también tenía un hilo rojo en el pecho que se perdía más allá de la ventana- Pero tiene una buena ventilación, sin duda no pasaremos calor en el verano.

Todos a su alrededor tenían hilos rojos, bien saliendo de sus pechos, muñecas o atados a los tobillos, cosa que le confundía un poco pues Internet decía que iba en el dedo... Pero fuera de eso, todos tenían hilos rojos, todos excepto él. La sonrisa de Lance tembló pero nadie lo notó.

-Oh, tu no cuentas como mayor precisamente -bromeó Lance queriendo espantar a los fantasmas que querían invadir su corazón... pues ¿acaso él no tendría una persona destinada?- Te saltaste años -jugueteó pasando un brazo por su hombro para despeinar su corto cabello.

-No hagas eso -se quejó Pigde tratando de soltarse, sosteniendo con su mano libre los lentes en su nariz.

-¿Qué dices? Lo siento, no te escucho desde allá abajo -bromeó aferrándole bajo su axila mientras le despeinaba más.

¡No pudo evitar molestar a esta pequeña persona que veía cómo su hermano menor al enterarse que había alguien que le gustaba! ¡Ah! ¿Qué tipo de persona sería la persona de Pidge?

-¡Te mataré si no me sueltas ahora! -se quejó con el cabello esponjado con un erizo.

El moreno rió parando su tortura.

-Tu realmente pareces un pequeño gremlin -rió soltándole antes de huir varios pasos y escudarse tras Hunk- Amigo, ¡esa cosa va a morderme! -bromeó antes de correr al salón- ¡No corras en los pasillos, Pidge! -le dijo subiendo las escaleras de tres en tres. Era una buena ventaja tener piernas largas. Una vez que llegó al último piso, esperó en la cima de las escaleras- Muy lento -alargó divertido a Pidge.

Sin miedo a la muerte, Lance caminó de espaldas por el pasillo, manteniendo vigilado al pequeño gremlin hasta que pronto sintió que uno de sus pies no tocaba el suelo.

-¡Ah...! -exclamó al notar que había olvidado un peldaño en ese pasillo y por no verlo, ¡ahora caería hacia atrás y moriría!

Aleteó miserablemente en un vano intento de aferrarse a algo para no caer, sintiendo cómo la gravedad afectaba su cuerpo. Cerró los ojos esperando el duro golpe contra el suelo, pero este nunca llegó y en cambio se golpeó contra otra cosa dura...

-¿Eh? -murmuró abriendo los ojos y subiendo la mirada sólo para encontrarse con un par de ojos violetas.

Lance se congeló. Se había golpeado contra el duro pecho de Keith Kogane... Acaso... ¿Acaso su pecho estaba hecho de plomo?, pensó avergonzado y adolorido mientras observaba el ceño fruncido del muchacho en sus atractivo rostro, hasta que le tomaron del cuello de la camisa para jalarlo hacia adelante y enderezarle.

-¿Estas bien? -le preguntó Hunk preocupado.

-Si... -murmuró sobándose el cuello antes de mirar a la persona que había golpeado- Lo siento, amigo -dijo echándole un vistazo a Keith.

-Presta más atención -murmuró subiendo el escalón para seguir su camino.

Lance hizo una ligera mueca y rodó los ojos para luego encontrarse con la mala mirada de una niña que subía las escaleras en ese momento antes de seguir su camino tras Keith.

-¿Ofendiste a esa chica? -preguntó Hunk al también notarlo.

-Debes dejar de coquetear con todo lo que se mueve, Lance -negó Pidge.

-¡Yo no lo hice! No sé quién es -se apresuró a defenderse mirando que del tobillo de la niña un hilo rojo se perdía entre muchos otros escaleras abajo, pero de su pecho salía otro que se ataba a un gran conjunto de hilos en el tobillo de Keith.

...

Lance se sintió confundido tratando de razonar un poco. En el camino había visto cosas parecidas, por lo que llegó a la resolución de que el hilo que sale de la persona A y se une al tobillo de la persona B, significa que le gusta, ¿pero no que están destinados? ¿Mientras que el hilo de aquellos que se unen en su corazón si? No pudo evitar rascarse la cabeza, sus nuevos poderes eran algo complicados...

-Si no lo hiciste, entonces no hay que tomarle importancia -se encogió de hombros Pidge decidiendo que todavía debía apoyar a su coqueto amigo- Hay personas que simplemente tienen problemas mentales... -dijo y se acercó para con facilidad tirarle de la oreja- Ahora discúlpate y no te mataré -repuso con una sonrisa.

Durante las primeras palabras de Pidge, Lance pensó que la razón de tal mirada era porque había caído en el pecho de la persona que le gustaba, ¡lo cual era absolutamente tonto porque había tropezado! Además, ¡¿qué tenía de bueno el emo de Keith?! ¿Acaso no siente un peso con ese montón de hilos en sus tobillos?

-Ah, tiempo -exclamó al sentir el tirón en su oreja- ¡Ay! Después de casi caer y morir, pido piedad -suspiró- ¡Lo siento! No puedes matarme y privar al mundo de Lance McClain -exclamó sin ánimos, pues la docena de hilos de Keith le había recordado que él no tenía ninguno.

-Bien -aceptó al ver el ligero decaimiento en su amigo antes de soltarle la oreja- Te disculpo por hoy -asintió subiéndose los lentes con un dedo- El mundo no se estaría perdiendo de mucho, hasta le haría un favor -añadió divertida.

-Sí, sí, ¡repítelo hasta que lo creas!

Los tres terminaron de llegar al salón y por cuestiones de altura, Pidge se separó de sus amigos tomando un asiento adelante, mientras que los altos Lance y Hunk se sentaron atrás para no molestar a nadie.

-No te ves bien -murmuró Hunk a su amigo.

-Quizás se me bajó algo del miedo a romperme la cabeza contra el suelo -sonrió soltando una excusa rápida sin problemas.

 _Hunk, amigo, aparentemente estoy destinado a estar sólo_ , quiso decirle, pero ¿cómo le explicaría que una cosita pequeña y adorable le había mordido anoche y que ahora podía ver hilos rojos? Y que todos tenían uno o más menos él. Sin duda era algo descabellado que no sabía explicar, no dudaba en que Hunk le creería, pero... El actual shock de descubrir que no le gustaba a nadie y que no tenía un destinado... Vamos, incluso le gustaba Allura y ningún hilo salía de su cuerpo...

¿Él realmente no tendría ninguna oportunidad con nadie?


	3. Chapter 3

Las clases iniciaron un viernes, por lo que Lance tuvo dos días libres para sentirse completamente miserable.

Tratando de entender su nuevo poder había salido de su casa a varios lugares e incluso había seguido algunos hilos rojos. Cuando fue al registro civil, las parejas que conformaban un matrimonio estaban unidas por un solo hilo en sus pechos. Las personas que iban a citas estaban unidas por sus muñecas, tobillos a alguien en el pecho, y algunas parejas estaban unidas por sus pechos y ya.

-Es tan complicado -se quejó habiendo tenido una resolución y un poco más de entendimiento, pero el nudo en su pecho no se deshizo.

A nadie le gustaba, así que sus tobillos estaban ligeros y a él no le gustaba nadie o no tenía realmente una oportunidad como con Allura, por ejemplo... Entonces, ¿estaría sólo por siempre? Ni su personalidad alegre y coqueta podía salvarle de tal sentimiento, pero Lance aprovechó el fin de semana para ajustar su humor exterior y que nadie se diera cuenta, por lo que el Lunes volvió a actuar como él mismo y hasta coqueteó con un par de chicas que tenían algunos hilos.

-Luces de muy buen humor, ¿te pasó algo bueno? -preguntó Hunk levantando una ceja.

Lance solo sonrió y pasó un brazo por sus hombros.

-Ah, Hunk, compañero, ¿has visto esta cara? -se señaló con un gesto suave- ¿Cómo no voy a estar feliz al haber nacido con semejante bendición? -suspiró en un tono coqueto.

-Eh...

-Alguien amaneció con el ego por las nubes -murmuró Pidge.

-Y con el sexappeal también -dijo guiñándole un ojo a un par de chicas que pasaron y soltaron risitas.

Hunk rió.

-Es bueno tener confianza en uno mismo -asintió entrando en el salón para ocupar sus respectivos puestos.

Una vez que ocuparon sus lugares, Pidge se acercó a sus dos altos compañeros para charlar con Hunk sobre cierto proyecto que estaba planificando.

Excluido de la charla de cerebritos, Lance simplemente echó una mirada a sus compañeros de clases... Deteniéndose por un momento en Allura, de quién un hilo salía de su pecho. _¿Ya tendría una pareja destinada de forma definitiva?_ , se preguntó antes de solo suspirar y sacar su celular para jugar algún juego mientras llegaba el profesor, pero mientras la pantalla cargaba, pudo ver cierto mullet entrando al salón.

-¿Por qué de todos los salones él tenía que tocar aquí? -se quejó recostándose más en la silla.

Nunca le había agradado Keith y sus aires de "soy el mejor". Bueno en los deportes y en las clases, ¡alguien simplemente no podía ser tan bueno! Seguro tenía algún oscuro secreto, como que su fea greña era una peluca. Las docenas de personas que ataban hilos a sus tobillos en definitiva deberían de estar ciegos.

-¿Por qué te desagrada tanto? Solo hemos compartido clase con él como dos veces -consideró Hunk.

-No lo sé, quizás sea ese feo mullet -refunfuñó con un puchero antes de escuchar la música de su juego y prestarle atención- Uhm.

O el montón de hilos rojos que le ponían de mal humor.

-Con ignorarlo debe ser suficiente -comentó el samoano.

Lance lo pensó igual, pero al ver por el rabillo que Keith se sentaba tras él, el bello de su nuca se erizó. ¡¿Por qué de tantos asientos se sentaba atrás?! Esto le hizo encogerse más en su asiento, enfurruñándose hasta que el profesor Shirogane entró en el aula.

-Buenos días, chicos -saludó el hombre dejando algunas cosas sobre el escritorio mientras los alumnos saludaban al unísono- Este año seré su profesor guía de nuevo -informó mientras algunas celebraciones se extendían en el aula, sobre todo celebraciones femeninas.

Pero a pesar de todo lo atractivo que era el profesor, solo había un hilo saliendo de su corazón. _Ah, las personas atractivas tienen tanta suerte_ , pensó el moreno de forma distraída.

Shiro rió y movió una mano para tranquilizar a la clase.

-Bien, ya que todos nos conocemos, es hora de elegir un delegado y un subdelegado -informó y esta vez hubo algunos sonidos de queja- No tanta emoción y no todos a la vez -dijo con una sonrisa ladeada- La última vez la señorita Allura y Pidge hicieron un muy buen trabajo -halagó- Merecen un aplauso.

Las palmas sonaron durante un momento antes de detenerse dejando a un par de sonrisas y sensaciones de orgullo en las dos personas que habían hecho un buen trabajo.

-Muchas gracias -dijo Allura con un ligero sonrojo.

-Solo hicimos nuestro trabajo -asintió Pidge de una forma similar a su compañera.

Shiro asintió.

-Muy bien, este año daremos la posibilidad a otras dos personas, de esta forma se fomenta el carácter, el compañerismo y la responsabilidad -asintió caminando de vuelta al escritorio mientras hablaba de forma solemne.

Tomó la lista de la clase y luego repasó los asientos. Ya había pensado en alguien con anterioridad, pues no solo se necesitaba una persona que cumpla los requisitos, también se podía escoger a alguien que necesitara aprender ciertas habilidades, por ejemplo el carisma y a trabajar en equipo...

-Señor Kogane -llamó al muchacho que miraba desinteresadamente por la ventana- ¿Cree poder con el trabajo?

El mencionado frunció el ceño desviando su atención de la ventana de la ventana para mirar al hombre antes de escupir una palabra:

-Bien -murmuró sin más, no sabiendo qué era lo que planeaba el mayor.

-Perfecto -sonrió Shiro pensativo antes de volver a repasar a la clase.

Ya tenía el sentido de responsabilidad, justicia y lucha, ahora faltaba... Su mirada no pudo evitar caer sobre Lance, quien cuchicheaba con su compañero de enfrente.

-Lance -llamó haciendo saltar ligeramente al mencionado.

-¿Profesor? -preguntó el muchacho sonriéndole brillantemente de lado.

-¿Me harás cambiarte de asiento el primer día de clases? -preguntó ocasionando algunas risas, pues había cambiado de lugar a Lance muchas veces el año anterior.

El cubano se llevó una mano al pecho con cierta exageración.

-¿Yo? No, no, estoy bastante a gusto aquí. Me comportare -asintió- Además, no importa donde me ponga, hablo con todo el mundo -repuso guiñándole un ojo.

El japonés no pudo evitar fruncir ligeramente el ceño antes de soltar una pequeña risa.

-¿Ah, sí?

-Sí, claro. ¿A quién de aquí no conozco? -sonrió confiado.

-Uhmm -tarareó Shiro antes de sonreír con una idea en mente- Bien, ya que te llevas bien con todos entonces serás el subdelegado y compartirás mesa con Keith a partir de la próxima clase -resolvió tranquilamente y con una sonrisa ligera.

El moreno se puso rígido.

-¿Yo? ¿Con Keith? ¡Por favor no! -exclamó echándole un vistazo a la ligera mueca desinteresada de Keith.

-Puedo hacerlo solo -dijo simplemente el otro.

-¿Ve? ¡El todo poderoso señor Kogane es perfectamente capaz! -dijo con cierto sarcasmo- O simplemente escoja a otro.

Pero Shiro no iba a volver en sus palabras. Acomodó los papeles en sus manos y con una sonrisa negó.

-No, ustedes dos tienen cualidades y faltas, se llevarán bien -respondió con simpleza- Ahora no quiero escuchar nada más -dijo ante el claro gesto de réplica de Lance- Al final de la clase se acercan. Ahora saquen sus libros de inglés.

Lance dejó salir el aire de su cuerpo como si una segunda pulga peluda le hubiera caído en el pecho. ¡El profesor tendría que estar bromeando! ¿Por qué de otros treinta y nueve alumnos tenía que tocar con Keith?

Echó un vistazo al muchacho sentado tras de sí y no pudo evitar sentir que se enojaba más.

-Yi pidi hicirli sili -repitió bajo, entrecerrando los ojos.

Keith le escuchó. Levantando la mirada, se detuvo en él por no más de dos segundos antes de rodar los ojos y regresar a su libro.

El moreno lo fulminó con la mirada una vez más antes de regresar a su propio asunto.

_ No deberías provocarlo... Golpeó a James Griffin de su clase el año pasado. _

Decía un papelito escrito por Hunk. Lance bufó, él recordaba eso, pero también recordaba que James era un idiota.

_ ¿Y? ¿No crees que pueda con él _ ?

Hunk le dedicó una mirada antes de volver a escribir rápidamente.

_ James era el líder del club de Judo... _ Si _eso quieres, prepararé mis muffins para visitarte al hospital :)_

Lance respiró profundo e hizo bola el papel para tirárselo a su amigo con una pequeña queja silenciosa. ¡Él podía con Keith! ¡Podía con cinco Keith si quería!

No pudo evitar amargarse durante toda la clase, y parte del desayuno.

-Le das mucha importancia -le dijo Hunk tratando de calmarle.

-Hunk tiene razón, solo entrega tu parte y cuando te sientes a su lado finge que estás solo la mesa -murmuró Pidge concentrado en algo en su teléfono- Está vez el profesor Shiro supo cómo fastidiarte -se rió de él antes de dejar el aparato para regresar a comer.

-Sopórtalo por un tiempo... Quizás hasta puedas llevarte bien con él, no parece una mala persona -opinó el samoano- ¿Hay club en la tarde? -preguntó hacia Pidge.

-Dijeron en el grupo que sí.

-Llevarnos bien, sí, claro -murmuró Lance pasando su comida- ¿No pueden hacer en su club de robótica un arma desintegradora para dispararle y realmente tener la mesa para mí solo? -preguntó con un ligero toque de esperanza.

-Sí, pero eso es ilegal -murmuró Pidge levantando una ceja, bromeando un poco.

-Quiznak, al menos lo intenté -suspiró.

Al terminar de comer, Lance regresó primero para cambiar sus cosas al asiento junto a Keith, pero al llegar al salón, no entró de inmediato y se detuvo para ver al mullet durmiendo sobre la mesa. Con un bufido y en silencio se acercó para tomar sus cosas y cambiarlas de lugar, algo disgustado por perder su sitio junto a la ventana por el asiento al pasillo junto a Keith.

-Listo -suspiró al acabar, sentándose en su viejo asiento para echarle una mirada a su nuevo compañero de mesa.

El sol entraba por la ventana, iluminando las fracciones masculinas del muchacho... Bien, siendo justos Lance podía entender por qué era popular, bueno en el deporte, no malo en los estudios, agradable a la vista y... Su personalidad podía causar furor en las chicas, pero él no lo entendía y le irritaba un poco sin saber por qué.

Sin embargo, dormido, lucía como una persona... No como un idiota. O quizás era la luz dorada del sol que causaba ese efecto.

-Idiota -susurró picando el lugar entre las cejas de Keith, ganándose un ceño fruncido- ¿Qué? ¿Eso te molesta? Ah, espero que si -susurró picándole de nuevo, pero al mismo tiempo no quería despertarle, por lo que se volteó sacando su celular para jugar.

No se sentaría junto a Keith hasta que comenzara la clase.

Mientras los alumnos comenzaban a regresar lentamente a sus clases y Lance jugaba, el moreno notó cómo lentamente algo rojo se movía en sus piernas.

-¿Qué demonios? -susurró bajando la mirada para encontrarse con la adorable pulga peluda- ¡Tu! -susurró.

La pequeña cosa le devolvió la mirada a Lance antes de chocar contra su pecho y dejar un suave hilo que salía de su pelaje. La pulga lo ignoró y saltó de sus piernas estirando el hilo tras de él.

¡Perdiste! Resonó el juego en sus manos, ocasionando que Lance lo cerrará rápidamente para seguir a la estúpida pulga roja.

-¿A dónde fuiste? -susurró una queja al haberla perdido, pero no se molestó en buscarla pues... ¡De su pecho salía un hilo rojo!

¿Acaso esa pequeña cosa que le golpeó y mordió era la responsable de este asunto? El corazón de Lance latía a mil por hora, no importaba el maltrato, ¡podía perdonar a la pulga pues ahora tenía un hilo rojo!

-Por Dios -susurró tocándolo estático, preguntándose quién sería.

Miró la hora, aún le quedaban algunos minutos libres, podía buscar a la chica al otro lado si estaba aquí. Sin pensarlo más, tiró un poco de hilo y se levantó para seguirlo, pero no tuvo que dar ningún pasó antes de ver qué el hilo desaparecía debajo de los brazos de Keith, en su pecho...

¿Qué?

Espera...

¿QUÉ?

Volvió a caer sentado en la silla. Su hilo estaba atado a... ¡¿UN CHICO?!

NO. No puede ser, él no es...

Pensando que había algún tipo de error, tiró del hilo para verlo tensarse, tiró y tiró un par de veces más, ¡si tenía que ser así entonces prefería no tener nada! Al cuarto tirón Keith se removió y despertó mirando a un congelado Lance frente a él.

Se miraron por lo que le pareció un largo tiempo antes de que Keith frunciera el ceño.

-¿Qué?

 _¿Qué? ¡Yo debería preguntarte a ti que!,_ pensó Lance tratando de reprimir un: "¿Te sientes gay?", por lo que también frunció el ceño.

-Viejo, ¿desayunaste? -escupió torpemente en su lugar solo por decir cualquier cosa.

_¿Tu desayuno te volvió gay? Acaso mi desayuno me volvió... ¡No! ¡Me gustan las chicas!_

Keith le miró por algunos segundos, tratando de revelar su verdadera intención, pero al no descubrir nada, negó.

-No.

-¡¿No?! ¿Cómo qué no? -respondió. _Amigo, ¿el hambre te vuelve gay? No tengo hambre en absoluto._

-¿Por qué te importa? -respondió con desconfianza.

_¡No me importa! Puedes morir, ¡pero no me arrastres contigo!_

-Eres el delegado, debes estar en buena forma o me cargaras tu trabajo -frunció el ceño antes de levantarse y rebuscar en su mochila unas galletas que Hunk le había dado- Ten, come esto rápido -dijo empujándolas hacia él.

El muchacho solo miró la bolsa sin entender qué estaba sucediendo.

-¿Por qué...?

-No preguntes, cómelas, si no tienes nada en el estómago no será bueno, ¿cómo quieres aprender con hambre? Con esa altura necesitas comida, yo como mucho -habló sin parar mientras buscaba la tijera en su cartuchera.

Se volteó casualmente, pero ya no podía agarrar su hilo.

-¡Demonios! -susurró para sí mismo, maldiciendo a la pulga peluda y a todos sus ancestros.

¿Qué clase de castigo era este? ¿Había hecho el mal en su vida pasada? No solo estaba unido a un chico, ¡estaba unido al mullet frío y salvaje de Keith!

Llorando en sus adentros guardó la tijera y dijo:

-Tu come, yo voy al baño -dijo con los ánimos por el suelo, planeaba intentar ahogarse en el lavamanos.

-¿Está bien? -respondió Keith no sabiendo qué le acababa de pasar al moreno.

Miró al muchacho irse y luego las galletas. Se preguntó cuál sería la razón por la cual el ruidoso de McClain se las daría, ¿acaso sería una broma? ¿Shiro se había dado cuenta de algo y se lo había dicho?

Frunciendo más el ceño se quedó mirando las galletas de chocolate durante un tiempo sin saber si comerlas o no. Tenía hambre, no le había dado tiempo de hacer el desayuno y había olvidado su cartera, no quería molestar a Shiro tampoco, pero no confiaba en el motivo por el cuál le habían dado las galletas.

-¿Aun no te las comes? -habló Lance al regresar, molesto porque no había podido ahogarse y tampoco agarrar el hilo de nuevo. Se sentó con molestia junto a Keith- Si no las quieres me las como yo, hmp -dijo sacando una para comérsela.

Después de todo no creía que por comer o no fuera gay... Ug... Lance sentía que ni las dulces galletas podían aplacar sus agrios sentimientos. ¿Cómo se sentirían el montón de chicas que persiguen a Keith al saber que estaba unido con él?

_Jesús bendito, ¿sálvame por qué yo? ¡Me gustan las chicas! Me gustan sobre todo las personas sin mullet y expresivas..._

Mientras Lance se distraía ahogándose en su miseria, Keith le miraba fijamente comer y tragar la galleta antes de estirar la mano y buscar otra, ante esto, retiró la bolsa y comió también una galleta.

-¿Eh? -parpadeó el moreno al no sentir la bolsa- ¿No que no te las ibas a comer? -se quejó de mal humor.

-Nunca dije eso -respondió Keith de manera simple.

-¡No las tomaste! Así que son mías -replicó tratando de alcanzar el paquete.

-Tú me las diste, lo que se da no se quita -frunció el ceño mientras se metía una entera a la boca y estiraba el otro brazo con el paquete para que no lo agarrara.

¡Lance se levantó y estiró insultando el día en que Keith creció más que él! ¡Aún recordaba que era un enano hace unos años!

Sin darse cuenta ambos se juntaron mucho, y solo cuando Lance sintió su pecho arder y su hilo brillar, se detuvo. ¿Qué estaba haciendo justo ahora? Miró hacia abajo y estaba muy cerca de la cara de Keith.

-¡Ahh! -gritó saltando hacia atrás, golpeándose la cintura.

¡Este maldito hilo! ¡Es culpa todo de ese hilo! Si no, él nunca se hubiera acercado tanto Keith.

Mientras Lance sufría una nueva crisis y se acariciaba su adolorida cintura, Keith se comió todas las galletas en silencio.


	4. Chapter 4

Durante el resto de la mañana Lance se negó rotundamente interactuar con Keith, y al otro tampoco le importaba.

Cuando llegó la tarde, el moreno saltó de su asiento como un resorte para luego huir como alma que lleva el diablo. Mientras más lejos esté de Keith, mejor.

Al ver a su amigo correr de esa forma, Hunk y Pidge no pudieron evitar mirarse, ni siquiera se había despedido.

¿Estabas defecándote?¿ Qué fue esa manera de correr?, escribió Pidge al grupo que tenían.

Algunos mensajes fueron enviados y el celular de Lance vibraba, pero este no se detuvo hasta llegar a la piscina del complejo, cambiarse y zambullirse en el agua.

Lance se alegraba de que no hubiera nadie, de esa forma podría hundirse felizmente y quedarse sentado en el piso de la piscina. Allí no había hilos rojos, no había ruido y lo más importante: no había Keith Kogane.

Bueno, si había un hilo rojo y era el suyo, pero Lance estaba dispuesto a ignorarlo.

Las corcheras de piscina se balanceaban en la superficie y la luz que entraba por las ventanas se reflejaba en el agua. Con esta tranquilidad, el moreno se dispuso a tranquilizarse hasta que necesitó respirar de nuevo luego de un rato, ya que podía retener el aire bastante tiempo. Para cuando salió, su índice de querer morirse había disminuido.

-No puede ser -se quejó dejándose flotar.

Él nunca había mirado a otros chicos con otras intenciones, y era muy respetuoso con cualquier tema LGBT+, pero... ¿Él gay? Nunca lo había considerado... Los únicos actos gays que había hecho eran con Hunk y a veces Pidge, y simplemente estaba jugando.

No, no podía ser gay... A él le gustaba la piel suave de las chicas, sus suaves y dulces aromas, los rosados labios suaves, los largos y sedosos cabellos... Y si vamos más allá, también le gustaba la forma de las chicas, no importaba si era una mujer imponente o suave, ¡todas eran lindas!

-Ahh -suspiró imaginando todas las chicas lindas del colegio antes de terminar en la cara de... Keith- ¡Ahh! -se removió chapoteando ante tal horrible imaginación.

¿Cómo se podía comparar a un duro y áspero chico con una suave y linda chica? No solo hablando de lo físico, ¡sino también la personalidad de ese idiota! ¡Ah! ¡Lo único que Keith tenía que se parecía a un chica era es feo mullet!

-Mejor me ahogo -suspiró dejándose hundir de nuevo.

Para cuándo el equipo de natación entró en la piscina y encontraron a Lance flotando cual cadáver, no se les hizo extraño.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? -exclamó el líder del equipo cerca del cuerpo.

Lance se removió y arrugó la nariz antes de mirar al enorme sujeto frente a él... Se había quedado dormido.

-¿Esperarlos? -sonrió brillantemente- Ustedes chicos tardaron demasiado, tanto que me dormí -dijo acercándose a la orilla.

El líder del equipo de natación miró al cubano sin alguna expresión, pues no era la primera vez que encontraba a Lance durmiendo en la piscina.

-Si tienes sueño ve a dormir a tu casa -se quejó mirando al moreno acercarse- Y si tienes tantas ganas de entrenar, ¡entonces empieza! -dijo empujándolo de vuelta al agua con el pie cuando había salido- ¡Dame diez vueltas McClain!

-¡Ay! -exclamó antes de darse el chapuzón.

No se quejó en absoluto, pues el trabajo duro también le ayudaba a distraerse de su situación.

Para cuándo el equipo terminó, Lance se sentía mucho mejor.

-Bien hecho, McClain, hoy tu tiempo fue más corto -le felicitó el líder con una palmadita en la espalda- El entrenador está contento. Ten una buena tarde -se despidió.

El resto del equipo se fue yendo poco a poco y Lance partió también. Sacó su celular para mirar los mensajes y no pudo evitar reír.

_Sí, creo que los frijoles me cayeron mal anoche._

Si la pulga peluda podía considerarse un frijol, entonces realmente no estaba mintiendo, solo que ese frijol le había estado jodiendo desde el viernes.

Lentamente regresó a casa agotado.

-¡Lance! -exclamaron sus sobrinos yendo a donde estaba.

-¡Juguemos!

No pudo evitar sonreír y aceptar, lanzando su cansancio al fondo de su cerebro, por lo que al final del día, Lance se encontraba tan agotado que luego de una ducha y hacer sus tareas, se fue a dormir sin más.

Al día siguiente estando cansado de todas sus emociones del día anterior, Lance aceptó que Verónica le llevara a clases.

-Luces terriblemente cansado, ¿tan malo fue? -preguntó mirando a su hermano por un momento a través del retrovisor.

-Solo fue el duro entrenamiento -le restó importancia con una sonrisa.

Para nada fue que descubrí que estoy destinado a otro chico, no, no.

-¿En serio? Deberían tomarlo con calma, esforzarse tanto tampoco es bueno, sobre todo si practican hasta en vacaciones -consideró levantando una ceja.

-Ah, es el último año del líder también, ya sabes cómo es -dijo restándole importancia.

Verónica asintió.

-De todas formas debes recordar que en este momento también es importante estudiar para los exámenes -le recordó.

-Con esta cara, cualquier universidad me querrá, hermana -alargó de forma relajada y algo creída.

Cualquier universidad donde definitivamente no esté Keith.

La mujer rió y no pudo evitar extender una mano para despeinarle.

-Pero con el atractivo también se necesita cerebro -replicó.

-Tienes razón, por eso soy guapo e inteligente -asintió de nuevo sin borrar su sonrisa- Deja, no puedes despeinarme, las nenas no pueden verme así.

El auto paró.

-Bien, bien, fuera de mi auto o vas a explotarlo con tu ego -rió- Ten un buen día.

-Tu igual -alargó y salió del auto dándole un guiño junto a disparos con sus dedos antes de seguir su camino.

Tarareando se tomó su tiempo para llegar a su salón, pues aún era bastante temprano y no debería de haber nadie allí, más quien se imaginaría que al entrar cierto mullet despeinado estaría ya allí durmiendo en la mesa.

-¿Este tipo no duerme en su casa? ¿Cómo mantiene buenas notas? -se quejó para sí mismo.

El Instituto de Altea era exigente, si no tenías dinero, existían las becas. Ambos eran estudiantes becados, pero en diferentes deportes. Las notas de Lance no estaban mal incluso con la ayuda de Hunk y Pidge, pero las de Keith eran mejores... ¿Cómo lo hacía? Decidiéndose a no darle importancia, el moreno se sentó en su asiento y sacó el libro de la siguiente clase, ¡sin duda sería mejor que Keith! Bajo este pensamiento repasó un modelo de examen que había comprado antes de regresar a casa para resolverlo.

Algunos minutos después, llevaba un poco menos de la mitad antes de parar y estirarse con pereza mientras los pasillos comenzaban a llenarse de más ruidos a medida que más y más gente llegaba.

Para cuando Hunk y Pidge llegaron, ya había resuelto la mitad.

-¿Pueden de revisarlo cuando termine? -apuntó la hoja.

-No hay problema -asintieron.

La primera clase fue matemática con el profesor Adam y Keith había despertado. Por ser el principio del año los ejercicios no eran tan difíciles y eso aliviaba a Lance, si entendía y con una buena base, ¡el resto sería pan comido!

Mientras Romelle se levantaba para resolver un ejercicio en la pizarra, Lance ya lo había hecho y echó una mirada a su compañero de mesa que escribía tranquilamente. El moreno no pudo evitar sorprenderse un poco, la letra de Keith era pulcra y elegante, siempre había pensado que sería desordenada e ilegible.

-¿Por qué te dio ese resultado? -no pudo evitar preguntar al ver que la respuesta de uno de los ejercicios no coincidía.

El azabache miró lo que decía y luego el cuaderno de Lance antes de mover uno de sus blancos y largos dedos a su cuaderno.

-Aquí, te equivocaste.

-¿Cómo estas tan seguro que el que se equivocó no fuiste tú? -bufó bajo, cruzándose de brazos.

-Porque soy mejor que tú en matemáticas -respondió de forma desinteresada, regresando a sus asuntos.

A Keith realmente se le hacían fáciles las materias de números, sobre todo cuando la pareja de su tutor era el profesor de matemáticas.

-Tú... -susurró en tono ofendido- ¡No sabes si eres mejor o no que yo!

-Puedo mirando tus respuestas -murmuró dejando la mejilla en una mano, mirando hacia el frente- Espera a que termine y mira por ti mismo.

Con un gruñido, Lance miró de forma ardiente a su compañera en la pizarra hasta que terminó y la respuesta fue la que estaba en el cuaderno de Keith...

-Te lo dije -alargó el azabache con una pequeña sonrisa que hizo que Lance quisiera golpearle.

Lance era una persona que podía aceptar sus errores y dejarse enseñar, pero no por este tipo definitivamente.

-Fue suerte -se quejó borrando lo que tenía malo.

-Si tú lo dices.

Secretamente el cubano sacó su tijera y tomó el hilo para cortarlo. Era imposible que este tipo fuera su alma gemela, pensaba mientras cerraba la tijera entorno al hilo, pero nada sucedió.

_¡Demonios!_

En el descanso, apenas el profesor había salido y todos se preparaban para irse, un chico alto con una larga cabellera blanca entró en el aula con el aire de un emperador. No se necesitaba ver dos veces para saber quién era: Lotor Daibazaal del salón seis B, hijo de un importante ceo de varias compañías bajo el nombre Galra.

-Con la intención de celebrar el inicio de nuestro último año en el Instituto Altea, todos están invitados este fin de semana a una fiesta que celebraré en mi casa -dijo con una brillante sonrisa, seguido de varias celebraciones por parte del resto. Esperó a que se tranquilizaran un poco antes de sonreír a la primera fila- Allura, luces excepcionalmente hermosa hoy -alargó en un tono más suave.

Algunos estudiantes más hicieron ruiditos divertidos mientras Allura se sonrojaba ligeramente, pero mantenía la compostura, dando un ligero asentimiento antes de mirar a otro lado.

-Gracias -fue su respuesta.

Lotor sonrió.

-Espero verlas a todas allí, señoritas -dijo asintiendo hacia las amigas de la chica antes de retirarse con la magnificencia que había llegado.

Las amigas de Allura soltaron algunos chillidos luego de que el muchacho de fue, pero Allura seguía manteniendo su compostura, sólo mostrando una pequeña sonrisa mientras a su alrededor todo explotaba en charlas.

En otro tiempo, siendo más preciso hace una semana, Lance se hubiera sentido celoso y algo molesto, pero actualmente no se sentía mal en absoluto... Incluso se alegraba por Allura, ya que la veía como una amiga, pues el hilo que sale de su corazón se conectaba directamente al pecho de Lotor.

 _Ah, amor juvenil_ , suspiró Lance. Era interesante observar esta clase de cosas ya que él nunca las viviría.

-Es una lástima que parezca que usa una permanente -dijo para sí mismo, considerando el exagerado cabello pantene que tenía Lotor.

A su lado escuchó una risa queda y volteó a ver a Keith, quien cuyas comisuras estaban ligeramente levantadas.

-Tienes razón -dijo antes de meterse las manos en los bolsillos y retirarse.

Mirando su atractiva cara, Lance parpadeó y decidió ignorarlo antes de ir a con sus dos amigos y de paso, coquetear con algunas chicas, ¡pues quizás algún día con suerte cambiaría el destinatario de su hilo rojo! Nada perdía con intentarlo.

La última clase del día fue deporte y luego de cambiarse, todos se dirigieron al patio de deporte.

-Luego de que calienten pueden comenzar a trotar -dijo el profesor.

-¿Calentar? Ya se siente bastante calor aquí... -susurró una chica a su amiga y Lance que estaba casualmente cerca, se acercó a pasar sus brazos por los hombros de las dos.

-Ah, lo sé, lo sé, mi presencia hace que todo arda -coqueteó y suspiró un poco como si fuera una lástima.

La muchacha suspiró y dio una palmadita a Lance en la mejilla.

-Ya quisieras -dijo sin problema- Si una persona ocasiona aquí el calor, ese sería Keith -suspiró encantada.

-Ahh, tienes razón -asintió su compañera- ¿Has visto lo guapo que es?

-Es tan alto y fornido -le siguió la otra con un suspiro.

-Serio y misterioso.

Mientras los halagos seguían, Lance no pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco antes de hacer un gesto de vomitar.

-Ay, por favor, ¿qué tiene de bueno el mullet? -se quejó.

Las dos le miraron.

-¿Qué tiene de bueno? ¿No nos estabas escuchando? ¿Acaso no tienes ojos en la cara para verlo? 

-¡Su rostro parece tallado por los dioses! Es un papucho.

-¡Me calienta más que el sol de verano!

Y ambas soltaron risitas entre sí.

Con una mueca, Lance se separó de las chicas y caminó hacia Keith, el cual había terminado de estirar. Le miró de arriba hacia abajo y entre cerró los ojos.

-¿Qué? -preguntó Keith al ver al muchacho.

Pero el moreno no contestó y siguió mirándole con su mueca, retirándose a su lado.

El azabache lo encontró extraño, pero decidió no decir nada y simplemente comenzar a correr, pero Lance también comenzó a correr a su lado. Levantó una ceja y apretó un poco el paso para pasarlo y no tener que verle, pero... Lance también apretó el paso y se adelantó un par más. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba al cubano?, era lo que se preguntaba Keith, más al ver la sonrisa superior del moreno, no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño y pasarle.

-Lance, Keith, dije trotar, no que empezaran a correr -se quejó el profesor.

Pero ninguno le hizo caso. De esta forma los dos comenzaron a correr por todo el patio y los otros estudiantes no tuvieron más opción que darle espacio al par, los cuales corrían sin mucha diferencia. Estuvieron de esta forma por varias vueltas hasta que el resto comenzó a correr también.

No importaba como fuera, Lance no estaba dispuesto a dejar ganar Keith, por lo que confiaba en su resistencia y en que el otro se cansaría primero. Al menos hasta que sintió que su pecho ardía, más exactamente el hilo rojo brillaba y se sentía caliente.

-Ay no -gimió queriendo alejarse de Keith para evitar cualquier cosa que pudiera pasar, pero en este acto un mal paso le hizo tropezar y caer- Ug.

Plaf.

Lance se encontraba tirado de largo con dolor en el tobillo.

Keith se detuvo y caminó hasta el moreno para agacharse a su lado al tiempo que el resto también paraba y el profesor se acercaba.

-¿Estas bien?

-¿Tienes otra maravillosa pregunta cómo esa para hacer? -se quejó reincorporándose, sentándose mientras su hilo aún brillaba.

El azabache pareció pensarlo.

-No.

El profesor ya se había agachado junto a Lance.

-¿Dónde te duele? -preguntó al notar varios rasguños en su cuerpo.

-Me doble el tobillo -suspiró.

-Déjame ver -murmuró el hombre levantando con cuidado el dobladillo del pantalón para encontrarse con un tobillo hinchado y rojo, casi amoratado- Necesitas ir a la enfermería -suspiró.

-Genial -se quejó y se dejó ayudar por el profesor, sosteniéndose de su hombro.

-Por esta razón es que deben tener cuidado -regañó frunciendo el ceño antes de mirar al resto- Tomen un descanso, llevaré a McClain a la enfermería...

-Yo puedo llevarlo -habló Keith- Estaba corriendo con él, es en parte mi culpa.

El profesor le miró y asintió.

-Está bien -aceptó- Pueden regresar por hoy. El resto continúe, ¡aún les faltan algunas vueltas! -dijo una vez que pasó a un reacio Lance a los brazos del azabache.

El moreno hizo una mueca mientras sostenía el hombro de Keith.

-No es tu culpa, me caí solo -murmuró mirando hacia otro lado.

-No debí seguirte el juego -dijo acercándose más a él para pasar el brazo por su cintura- Extiende más tu brazo por mis hombros.

 _Por favor no_ , pensó haciéndolo de todas formas, sintiendo el acalorado cuerpo del muchacho.

Los dos estaban sudorosos y calientes por el ejercicio, y juntarse solo ocasionaba más calor... Sobre todo esa mano en su cintura.

-Apestas -se quejó comenzando a saltar sobre su pie bueno, apoyando sin dudar su peso en el contrario.

Aunque en realidad no apestaba, pero Lance no podía solo aceptar la situación sin decir nada.

-Sopórtalo -rodó los ojos, caminando a su paso.

Al escuchar su voz tan cerca de su oreja, se sonrojó un poco más, por lo que cerró la boca y se concentró en seguir su camino.

El lugar sin duda era enorme, por lo que para cuando llegaron a las escaleras, Lance estaba sudado de nuevo, no soportando el latido y el dolor de su tobillo.

Keith le echó una mirada al muchacho.

-Podemos descansar un poco antes de seguir -propuso.

Pero Lance se negó.

-No, no, necesito que me vean pronto, no puedo andar así, tengo práctica en la tarde -explicó frunciendo un poco el ceño, rezando porque no fuera algo que le quitara muchos días de práctica.

De solo pensarlo, su tez se puso algo pálida.

El azabache suspiró y se acercó al pasa manos para dejarle apoyarse antes de soltarle.

-Sube -dijo colocándose de cuclillas frente a él.

-¿Qué? -balbuceó pensando que Keith por fin había enloquecido.

-Sube, estás lastimado y si seguimos así solo puede empeorar. Son muchas escaleras.

-N-No -murmuró dando un saltito hacia atrás- Soy muy pesado.

-Puedo con tipos del doble de mi tamaño, sin duda puedo contigo -bufó- Sube ahora -ordenó.

Lance iba a volver a negarse, pero el hilo rojo que no había dejado de brillar en su pecho le dio un empujón hacia adelante, haciéndole casi perder el equilibrio y sostenerse de los hombros de Keith.

-No homo -balbuceó rápidamente.

-¿Qué? -preguntó Keith sin haberle escuchado bien.

-¡Que no le digas a nadie! -pidió en extremo avergonzado.

-¿A quién le podría decir que le interese? -bufó pensando que el moreno estaba exagerando.

Subiéndose lentamente, el rico aroma del shampoo del muchacho le llenó las fosas nasales. Su mentón tocó el cabello negro y muy por el contrario de lo que creía, este era suave. Una vez que Keith lo sostuvo bien y lo levantó, Lance no pudo evitar tocar su cabello.

-¡Es muy suave! -dijo con sorpresa.

-¿Qué? -preguntó Keith confundido.

-Tu cabello, ¡es muy suave! Pensé que este mullet sería áspero y maloliente -confesó- ¿Qué usas en el cabello?

Una vez más Keith se sentía confundido.

-¿Shampoo? -preguntó volteando un poco la cabeza para verle.

Lance estaba totalmente sobre su espalda, por lo que sus mejillas se rozaron ligeramente. El moreno claramente usaba un perfume bastante agradable, por lo que rápidamente Keith volvió a mirar al frente y comenzó a caminar inexpresivo.

-No te creo, viejo -bufó Lance- Pero está bien, no me digas, no quiero saberlo, lo que sí quiero saber es ¿por qué no te cortas el cabello?

-¿Porque no quiero?

-Buen motivo -bufó Lance tomando de su muñeca una pulsera para luego empezar a reunir el cabello de azabache.

-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? ¿Qué eres? ¿Un mono para revisarme el cabello? -se quejó manteniendo el equilibrio ante el movimiento del contrario.

-Deja de quejarte, emo -replicó amarrándole el cabello en un peinado de fuente. No pudo evitar reír- ¡Te queda bien! -exclamó apreciando los cabellos hacia arriba- Ah, ¿dónde está mi teléfono cuando lo necesito?

-Cambie de opinión, creo que eres perfectamente capaz de ir solo a la enfermería -suspiró Keith en media escalera.

Al ver qué aún faltaban muchas más y ya que se había subido a su espalda, Lance no sería bajado fácilmente.

-¡No! -exclamó aferrándose a su cuello- Dijiste que me llevarías, ¡ahora debes cumplir tu palabra, viejo!

-Ya no quiero, bájate, Lance -alargó haciendo el ademán de soltarle- O quítame esa cosa del pelo.

-¡Pero si te queda bien! -alargó reprimiendo una carcajada, aferrándose más al sentir un nuevo intento de bajarle. Rió- Ya, ya, no eres divertido -dijo animado, quitándole la pulsera para luego desordenarle el cabello- Listo -bufó.

Emitiendo un pequeño gruñido, el azabache se apresuró a la enfermería con ganas de deshacerse del moreno, más al llegar, no había nadie.

Con cuidado dejo a Lance en una camilla.

-Listo -suspiró.

-Gracias, viejo, eres un sol, nunca dejes de brillar -agradeció, añadiendo un poquito de sarcasmo al resto de las palabras.

Keith rodó los ojos y se dispuso a irse.

-De nada.

-Ah, espera, ¿antes de irte puedes pasarme el botiquín? Puedo ir haciendo algo mientras llega el doctor -dijo concentrado en quitarse con dificultad el zapato de su tobillo herido.

Keith le miró luchar por unos minutos en tratar de no tocarse mucho la zona adolorida mientras se quitaba el zapato. Suspiró y fue a buscar el botiquín.

-Déjame hacerlo -dijo al dejar la caja a un lado y acercar una silla.

-¡Yo puedo! -se quejó no queriendo pasar más tiempo con él, pero hizo silencio cuando el otro le miró con el ceño fruncido.

La condenada silla un poco más baja que la camilla estaba a la distancia perfecta para que sus caras estuvieran cerca.

-Cállate y obedece en silencio por una vez, eres muy ruidoso -bufó tomando su pie con cuidado para sacarle el zapato de un solo movimiento- No luce roto -murmuró en una ronca voz baja.

Lance se hizo un poco hacia atrás para evitar estar tan cerca.

 _Diosito, por favor, que llegue rápido el doctor_ pidió sintiéndose temblar ante los suaves dedos del muchacho que colocaban una pomada en su herida.


	5. Chapter 5

-Tus dedos están fríos... ¿Qué estás haciendo? -se quejó en voz baja, pues no quería ser desagradecido, pero tampoco podía no decir nada.

-Me he golpeado y torcido muchas cosas muchas veces, sé que hacer -respondió con simpleza, concentrado en lo que hacía.

Lance respiró profundo mientras observaba a Keith; su ceño levemente fruncido y su mirada mientras se concentraba le hacían ver muy guapo... O acentuar que ya lo era.

_¡Auxilio! ¡Me estoy sintiendo un 1% gay! ¡Doctor llega pronto!_

-A-Ah... -dijo en reconocimiento- J-Juegas futbol americano, ¿no?

Keith asintió.

El silencio se extendió, durante este tiempo Keith buscó una compresa fría y luego ayudó a elevar la parte baja de la camilla para mantener la pierna de Lance en alto mientras se quedaba a su lado.

-Uhm... Puedes regresar, seguro puedes usar en otras cosas el tiempo libre que te gané -consideró el cubano rompiendo el silencio, aburriéndose sin su celular- De nada por eso, por cierto -bromeó un poco.

Tras decir esas palabras, Keith se levantó.

-No te muevas -dijo y con eso se fue...

¡Realmente se fue! ¡Ah! Lance solo estaba hablando casualmente y el lobo solitario emo no aguantó dos pedidas para irse.

-Idiota -suspiró recostándose en la camilla.

En definitiva ese tipo no podía ser su alma gemela. Si todas esas chicas que están enamoradas de él lo supieran... No, mejor que no lo sepan, así alguna realmente puede robarle el hilo rojo de Keith, ¡no le molestaría en absoluto!

Al poco tiempo el doctor regresó y mientras Lance explicaba lo sucedido y era revisado, Keith había regresado con dos mochilas al hombro.

-¿Se encuentra bien?

El doctor asintió.

-Está bien, solo necesita descanso y seguir aplicando esto -dijo moviendo la pomada- Puedes irte a casa, trata de no afincar mucho si te duele.

El moreno asintió y se bajó con cuidado de la cama, siendo atajado inmediatamente por Keith.

Una vez que ambos salieron de la habitación, Lance suspiró.

-Gracias por buscar mi mochila... -murmuró no queriendo decir que había pensado que se había ido- Puedo regresar solo.

El azabache continuó sin mirarle.

-No seas molesto -se quejó- También me estoy yendo.

En silencio los dos salieron del edificio. Lance estaba enfurruñado en su interior, por lo cual no tenía nada que hablar con Keith, sobre todo no cuando el estúpido hilo rojo que les unía se balanceaba y brillaba.

No tuvieron que esperar mucho para ver pasar un autobús.

-Ah, hay puestos al final -suspiró aliviado al cubano, ya que todo estaba lleno y no le hacía mucha ilusión pasar todo el camino de pie...

Una vez sentados, suspiró. Su pobre tobillo aún se sentía caliente y algo inflamado, por lo que lo levantó un poco para cruzarse de piernas y mantenerlo algo alto.

-¿Te incómoda?

Lance solo hizo un ruidito afirmativo que casi se convierte en un grito cuando el contrario tomó su pierna para colocarla sobre las suyas.

-¡¿Qué haces?! -susurró mirando a todos lados, cuidando de que nadie les viera.

-Es mejor si lo mantienes en alto -explicó sin expresión, abultando su mochila para dejar el tobillo de Lance más alto bajo esta.

-¡N-No es necesario! -se apresuró a susurrar alarmado e incómodo.

Pero Keith no podía entender por qué estaba tan alterado. Ambos eran hombres y había visto a amigos ser aún más cercanos... ¿Quizás se incomodaba porque no era su amigo?

-Entonces baja el pie -le restó importancia, apoyándose en la ventana para mirar hacia afuera.

El moreno frunció el ceño y movió un poco su tobillo con duda, se sentía bien tenerlo en alto y el camino era de algunos minutos... Si usaba el asiento de enfrente sería muy grosero. Al final, decidió meterse en su celular y no bajar el pie, pues para cualquiera que pudiera ver, sería notorio que había algo mal con su tobillo...

¿Verdad?

 _Estúpido y amable Keith_ , pensó con molestia.

-Aquí bajo -dijo luego de varios minutos al ver acercarse su parada, comenzando a bajar la pierna con cuidado.

Mentiría si no dijera que quería separarse lo más pronto del algo amable emo lobo solitario, pero...

-Te llevaré hasta casa.

Los bellos de la nuca de Lance se crisparon.

-¡No es necesario, no es necesario! -negó levantándose rapidamente.

 _Sé que soy muy atractivo y sexy, pero no tienes que sentirte atraído por mí, ¡en verdad no es necesario!,_ pensaba preocupadamente Lance mientras cojeaba hacia la puerta.

Pero Keith solo se sentía responsable de haber aportado a que el muchacho se lastimara, sobre todo siendo alguien que depende de un deporte para su beca... Sabía lo que una herida o una torcedura podría causar, no era bueno perder entrenamientos, pero tampoco era bueno forzar una zona dañada y que se convirtiera en algo peor...

-Está bien -dijo, pero aun así le siguió.

El preocupado cubano se apresuró a bajar con cuidado y a saltar apresuradamente para sostenerse de un poste, mirando de reojo al azabache.

-En serio puedo llegar hasta casa así -murmuró.

-No lo dudo -aceptó Keith encogiéndose de hombros sin apartarse de su lado.

Lance frunció el ceño.

-¿Te burlas de mí? ¡No me subestimes! -exclamó.

-No lo hago -respondió frunciendo un poco el ceño también.

-¡¿Entonces por qué me sigues?! -insistió entrecerrando los ojos.

_¡No digas que te gusto, no digas que te gusto!_

Keith pareció pensarlo un poco antes de encogerse de hombros y meterse las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

-No sé.

 _Es mejor que no lo sepas_ , bufó Lance internamente antes de comenzar a caminar siendo seguido por el chico. No negaría que le hacía sentir seguro que hubiera alguien para apoyarle en caso de alguna caída, pero no le terminaba de agradar la idea de que ese alguien fuera Keith...

Una vez que llegó a casa, se sintió más relajado y volteó a ver al mullet.

-¿Ves? ¡Te dije que llegaría solo! -dijo orgulloso, saltando hacia la entrada antes de detenerse en la puerta y apoyarse para voltear a verle- Tu... bueno... -comenzó a murmurar algo apenado, pues le había ayudado bastante- Gra... -pero antes de terminar de hablar, alguien abrió la puerta.

El apoyo de Lance había desaparecido y ahora caería de nuevo. _¡No otra vez!,_ lloró en su interior.

El primero en reaccionar fue Keith, dando un gran paso hacia adelante y estirando una mano para tomar la muñeca del moreno, tirando de él con fuerza hacia adelante, logrando que de alguna forma el contrario cayera por segunda vez en la vida en su pecho, sosteniéndole de la cintura para mantenerle firme.

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan torpe? -no pudo evitar preguntar, pues en menos de una semana Lance ya había tropezado muchas veces.

El cubano quería golpearle, pues era su culpa y del maldito hilo. ¡Él en absoluto era torpe!

Lance se apoyó en los hombros de Keith para sostenerse, mirando de cerca su estúpida, seria y atractiva cara.

-Cállate -bufó.

-Eh... Ustedes dos, ¿qué están haciendo? -alargó una voz en tono divertido e insinuante.

Los dos se apresuraron a voltear hacia la puerta, donde una muchacha parecida a Lance les miraba con una sonrisita divertida y brazos cruzados mientras se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta.

-Rachel, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí tan temprano? -preguntó Lance frunciendo el ceño.

-Eso mismo te pregunto yo a ti, hermano -rió divertida, mirando las manos de Keith en la cintura de Lance y las manos de Lance en los hombros del otro- ¿Acaso interrumpí algo, hermanito? -tarareó como quien no quiere la cosa.

El moreno siguió la mirada de su hermana y se congeló. ¡¿Cómo demonios habían terminado así?!, se preguntó alejándose con unos saltitos de Keith para apoyarse en su hermana.

-¡No, no! Mira, ¡me torcí el tobillo y él me acompañó a casa! -se apresuró a explicar- ¡Entonces abriste la puerta y casi muero de nuevo! ¿En qué estás pensando? ¡No interrumpiste nada! -se quejó dando palmaditas desaprobatorias en la cabeza de la chica- Keith ya se iba.

Pero Rachel no cambió su semblante divertido y miró al guapo chico frente a ella, evaluándolo con la mirada durante un momento.

-Ahh -alargó de nuevo como quien no quiere la cosa, pues no le creía a su hermano- ¡Entonces deberías invitarle a almorzar por las molestias! -sonrió y miró al muchacho- No puedes decir que no -advirtió.

Lance trató de comunicarse mediante telepatía con Keith para que se negara, pero el contrario solo se rascó la cabeza con cierta duda.

-No estoy seguro... -dijo no convencido.

Rachel negó.

-Ya dije que no te puedes negar, no hay de otra. Además, yo no puedo llevar a Lance dentro, es más grande y pesado que yo -negó cómo si fuera realmente un problema- Tendremos que seguirte molestando para ayudarlo, así que te quedas a almorzar -sonrió resueltamente.

Sin otra opción, Keith decidió aceptar.

-Bien, entonces ocúpate de Lance -dijo pasándole al muchacho sin preocupación- Su habitación está arriba, le diré a mamá que hay un invitado -tarareó sin dudar en apresurarse a contarle a su madre lo que había visto.

Lance quería detenerle, pero Rachel ya se había ido... La mente de las mujeres a veces era muy tenebrosa, consideró no queriendo imaginar lo que su hermana estaba pensando y lo que le diría a su madre. Tendría que aclarar muchas cosas y soportar bromas más tarde.

-Uh -gimió tocándose la cabeza, casi le dolía el pensarlo.

Keith le miró curioso.

-¿Te duele?

Echando una mirada al culpable de sus penas, el moreno negó y suspiró.

-No, no, solo llévame arriba, por favor -suspiró sin más opción, no queriendo pensar en ello.

El que no debe no teme, Lance no tiene nada con Keith, solo son conocidos, así que decidió no temer a que su familia mal entendiera demasiado las cosas...


	6. Chapter 6

-Deja tu mochila ahí... -murmuró al estar en su habitación- Lamento que mi hermana te forzara a quedarte a comer si no querías -dijo buscando ropa para cambiarse- Deberías enviar un mensaje a tu casa para avisar que no irás a comer.

Mientras Lance hablaba, el azabache miraba su habitación de forma un poco curiosa. Las paredes estaban pintadas de azul y había varios posters relacionados al mar o de alguna banda, fotos de él en competiciones, medallas y trofeos.

-Vivo solo -respondió encontrando un lugar libre de ropa o cosas para sentarse en la silla del escritorio del muchacho.

Lance se detuvo y le miró.

-Oh... no lo sabía -murmuró y asintió volviendo a saltar de un lado al otro para arreglar un poco su habitación, pues tenía algo de ropa y cosas del colegio regadas- Bueno, entonces no hay problema.

El silencio se extendió entre ambos mientras el cubano le daba la espalda al muchacho para sacarse la camisa y cambiarla, para luego sentarse y mirar con duda el pantalón de educación física. No quería quitárselo frente a Keith, pues sepa qué demonios haría el condenado hilo que los unía.

Miró al azabache frente a él durante algunos segundos.

-Aun no te he agradecido correctamente por ayudarme -suspiró luego de un momento- Gracias, viejo...

Keith negó.

-No hay de qué. Te veías muy lamentable saltando como un conejo cojo a todos lados -repuso levantando una ceja.

Lance bufó y recordó que el tipo que tenía enfrente era un idiota.

-¡¿Culpa de quién fue, eh?! -se quejó poniéndose de pie.

-Yo no te obligué a correr, Lance -suspiró colocándose de pie también para ayudarle.

 _No, pero el ridículo hilo que nos une si, ¡por lo tanto es tu culpa!_ , pensó dejándose apoyar.

-Si es tu culpa, ¡nadie te dijo que me siguieras el juego! -le culpó testarudamente usando las palabras que dijo antes- Además, no es necesario tomarme de la cintura, ¡basta con dejarme apoyarme en ti!

Keith solo rodó los ojos.

-Eres muy ruidoso -se quejó pellizcándole la cintura en consecuencia.

-¡No me pellizques, mullet! -se quejó pellizcándole las mejillas de vuelta- ¿Quieres pelear?

-¿Contigo? ¿Quieres no poder caminar en absoluto? -bufó entrecerrando los ojos, volviéndole a pellizcar para molestarle.

-¡Ja! Para patearte el trasero solo necesito un pie -bufó.

Los dos chicos se acercaron más el uno al otro de forma intimidante, pero antes de decir o llegar a algo más, la puerta se abrió.

-Lance, mamá dice... -habló Rachel pero se detuvo al verles tan cerca en medio de algo- ¡Lo siento! -exclamó y cerró nuevamente con rapidez, escuchándose como sus pasos se apresuraban a alejarse de allí.

Los dos chicos se separaron algo aturdidos, pero fue Lance el que se sonrojó.

-¡Olvídalo! ¡Bajemos ya! -dijo no queriendo dar tiempo a que su familia pensara en algo que no era.

Los dos simplemente bajaron y Keith ayudó a Lance a sentarse ya que la mesa estaba lista.

-Es raro ver un amigo de Lance que no sean Hunk y Pidge -sonrió la señora McClain cargando una pesada jarra de jugo que Keith se apresuró a tomar para ayudarle- Gracias, cariño.

-No es mi amigo mamá, es...

-Su novio -alargó Rachel cortándole muy entretenida.

Lance se atoró con la saliva, tosiendo, mientras que Keith solo se detuvo ante tal palabra.

-No, no es así, ¡solo somos compañeros! -dijeron al mismo tiempo, aunque uno más tranquilo que el otro, ocasionando que Rachel riera.

-No los molestes -dijo la señora McClain a una muy divertida Rachel- Ve y llama a los niños, anda. Por cierto, ¿cuál es tu nombre, cariño? -preguntó hacia el azabache.

-Keith Kogane -respondió dejando la jarra en la mesa por fin.

-Bien, Keith, come cuánto quieras, estas muy delgado -le animó dando una palmadita en su hombro antes de sentarse- Solo seremos nosotros y los niños, el resto de la familia aún está trabajando. ¿Es la primera vez que eres compañero de Lancey?

Keith negó.

-Un par de veces nada más.

-Ya veo -asintió la mujer- ¿Avisaste a tus padres que comerías aquí? No quisiera que te regañaran luego por llegar tarde...

Keith volvió a negar tranquilamente.

-Vivo solo -respondió simplemente.

Notando que no sería un buen tema para seguir, la señora McClain cambió rápidamente el rumbo de la conversación con un asentimiento.

-¿Qué planeas estudiar en la universidad?

-Oh, bueno, me gustaría estudiar medicina...

Algunas preguntas más fueron hechas hasta que los niños se sentaron a comer y la conversación se desvió. Lance estaba comiendo en silencio, pues no quería decir alguna tontería que pudiera volver a ser mal interpretada por su hermana.

Al terminar de comer, el moreno se apresuró a acompañar a Keith a la salida luego de que este agradeció y decidiera irse pues tenía práctica.

-¡Si tenías que entrenar no debiste acompañarme! -se quejó Lance, sintiéndose algo cálido por dentro.

-No importa -respondió sincero, listo para irse.

Lance respiró hondo. El emo realmente no era tan malo, sin tan solo no estuvieran conectados por el hilo...

-Oye... -llamó y Keith se detuvo. Lance cerró a boca durante un momento- Eh... de nuevo gracias. No te rompas ni tuerzas nada, ¿bien? Ten cuidado en el camino -murmuró un poco incómodo con sus nuevos pensamientos sobre el muchacho.

-Descansa -respondió Keith en un asentimiento.

Mirándole irse, Lance se sintió algo raro y se rascó la mejilla antes de volver a entrar en la casa y cerrar la puerta. Cuando se dio media vuelta se encontró a Rachel y a su madre asomadas desde la sala.

-¿Q-Qué están haciendo ahí? -señaló.

-¡Pensé que se despedirían con un beso! -bufó Rachel saliendo de la sala con aburrimiento.

La señora McClain en cambio solo sonrió y le siguió, pero acercándose a su hijo para colocar una mano en su hombro.

-Está bien si es tu novio, Lance, no tienes por qué ocultarlo -le dijo bastante comprensiva.

-¡No es mi novio! -repuso.

-¿Qué no? ¡Ya los he encontrado a punto de besarse dos veces! -replicó Rachel desde la escalera.

-No, no, viste mal... ¡Solo me sostuvo porque iba a caerme y en la otra íbamos a...! -se apresuró a explicar, pero se vio interrumpido.

-Tranquilo, Lance, no tiene nada de malo que te guste un chico. Somos tú familia, te entenderemos y apoyaremos -aseguró la mujer- Además, es un chico bastante inteligente, apuesto y tranquilo.

-Pero...

-Invítalo más seguido -le animó interrumpiéndole de nuevo- No diremos nada hasta que tú quieras decirlo, si eso es lo que te preocupa -asintió.

-Siempre sospechamos que serías gay -murmuró Rachel de nuevo con diversión- ¡Ahora podré cobrar mi apuesta a Luis!

-¡Rachel, está mal apostar sobre la sexualidad de tu hermano menor! -regañó la mayor.

-¡Pero mamá!

-No, Rachel, además, no puedes decir nada hasta que Lance quiera hacerlo -negó firmemente yendo a las escaleras.

-¡Mamá, la apuesta expira este año! ¡Son cincuenta dólares! -alargó siguiéndole.

Ignorado, Lance estaba sin saber qué hacer o decir, por lo que se quedó congelado en su lugar por un rato hasta que el dolor en su tobillo le recordó que necesitaba sentarse.

Ese día no pudo concentrarse en sus deberes ni en otra cosa en absoluto... ¡Su familia pensaba que era gay y además su madre y hermana aprobaban a Keith! ¡No! ¡Lance debía hacer algo!

Durante la noche lo pensó y al día siguiente ya tenía una idea; se volvería amigo de Keith y de acuerdo a sus preferencias, ¡le ayudaría a encontrar una novia! Si, era un magnífico plan. Por lo tanto apenas llegó al salón al día siguiente, no dudó en pasar un brazo casualmente sobre el hombro de Keith.

-¡Amigo! -alargó remarcando la palabra- Mira, aquí está la lista que me toca hacer como sub delegado -dijo deslizando una carpeta en su mesa.

-Gracias -murmuró el otro tomándola para guardarla- ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Bastante mejor -aseguró sentándose en su silla- Puedo caminar un poco mejor, dentro de unos dos días ya debería estar genial... De todas formas nadaré el fin de semana para recuperar tiempo. ¿Qué tal tu entrenamiento? -preguntó con una enorme sonrisa.

Keith parpadeó ante tal sonrisa.

-Bien, supongo -consideró.

-Ah, me alegro, me alegro. ¿Iras a la fiesta del señor Pantene el sábado? -preguntó interesado- Llevarás a alguien, ehh? -alargó acercándose mientras movía las cejas de forma insinuante.

Keith miró su raro movimiento de cejas sin entender.

-No creo que vaya...

-¿No? ¡¿Por qué?! Viejo, tienes que ir, irá todo mundo -negó acercándole más con su brazo enganchado en sus hombros. Movió una mano frente a ellos- O sea que habrá muchas chicas, solo imagina el panorama.

Con una pequeña mueca el azabache miró el brazo en su hombro y luego hacia el frente a la mano de Lance, no imaginando nada.

-No sé a qué te refieres -suspiró quitando su brazo.

-Vamos, incluso si no tienes con quien ir, tienes a tus amigos -dijo, pero al recordar que el tipo era un lobo solitario, rápidamente añadió:- y por tus amigos, me refiero a mí, me autoproclamo tu amigo desde hoy -asintió llevándose una mano al pecho.

-No necesito un amigo...

En ese momento, Hunk y Pidge entraron por la puerta hablando de alguna cosa.

-Ah, claro, uno no es suficiente... -murmuró como quien no quiere la cosa- Hunk y Pidge también son tus amigos ahora -solucionó rápidamente y miró a los dos compañeros que no escuchaban su conversación, luego añadió en tono alto hacia ellos:- Verdad que sí, ¿chicos?

Los dos aludidos se miraron y luego a Lance.

-¿Si? -respondió Hunk dudoso sin saber qué era a lo que estaba accediendo.

-Depende -respondió Pidge levantando una ceja.

-Solo di que sí, pequeño gremlin -bufó Lance frunciendo el ceño- Keith dijo que quiere ir a la fiesta del sábado con nosotros...

-Espera, yo no he dicho que... -comenzó Keith, pero el cubano no le dejó continuar.

-... Entonces le dije que no había problema -terminó hablando un poco más alto para que no se escuchara lo que el otro decía.

Los recién llegados no pudieron evitar cierta sorpresa, pues no tenían una relación más que de compañeros con el muchacho.

-No hay problema -se apresuró a responder Hunk moviendo las manos- ¡Mientras más seamos, mejor! -aseguró sentándose frente a él.

-¿Entonces nos veremos allí o nos encontraremos en algún lado? -aprovechó de preguntar Pidge tomando el asiento vacío junto a Hunk momentáneamente.

Pensando en que Keith podría hacerse el tonto y no ir, Lance lo pensó un poco.

-Hunk y tú viven más cerca el uno del otro, Keith y yo los encontraremos allá -asintió mirando al chico con una enorme sonrisa.

-Lance, yo no...

-Ah, sí, seguro no sabes donde vive Lotor... No te preocupes, viejo, yo te guío -aseguró dándole palmaditas.

-Tu tampoco sabes dónde vive -murmuró Pidge.

-No, pero lo tengo en redes sociales, ya habrá publicado algo -se encogió de hombros restándole importancia- ¡Entonces quedaremos así!

A continuación charlaron un poco más sobre cualquier cosa, incluyendo a Keith, quien dijo alguna que otra línea hasta que la clase inició.

-No quiero ir a la fiesta -dijo a Lance a la hora de comer, siendo los únicos en el salón, ya que Hunk y Pidge se habían ofrecido a comprar por Lance para que este no caminara tanto debido a su tobillo.

El moreno subió casualmente su pierna sobre la mesa a su lado con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

-Tranquilo, tranquilo, no es la gran cosa -le aseguró divertido- Además, estás con Lancey Lance, la pasarás bien, incluso te conseguiré una chica, viejo -dijo colocándose los brazos tras la cabeza.

-No puedes conseguir una chica para ti, ¿cómo puedes conseguir una para otros? -frunció el ceño, haciendo temblar la silla del moreno con una patada, pues para nadie era secreto el que Lance era un coqueto de primera.

Ante tal temblor y deslizamiento de su silla, Lance se asustó y se sostuvo de la mesa mirándole como si estuviera loco.

-Cuidado, ¿quieres matarme? -jadeó ofendido- Hombre, ¡no consigo una chica para mí porque no ha llegado la correcta! -aseguró como si fuera la verdad más cierta del mundo y no como si estuviera atado a otro hombre- Simplemente me gusta apreciar la belleza de las chicas con cumplidos y hacerles saber que Lancey Lance está siempre a su disposición -alargó en un tono que pretendía ser caballeroso- Además, nunca está de más un pequeño jugueteo, ¿verdad? No soy grosero ni obsceno, solo juego.

Inexplicablemente algo hirvió dentro de Keith y sintió ganas de patear en serio la silla de Lance. Pero su exterior permaneció impasible.

-¿Jugueteo?

-Sí, ya sabes... Solo algo para ambos pasarla bien -le restó importancia moviendo una mano- ¡La ocasión perfecta son las fiestas! Cosas como tomarse de las manos, algunos besos y abrazos... Luego, todo puede seguir normalmente, pero si hay suerte, quizás...

Una nueva patada por parte de Keith removió la silla de Lance.

-No quiero escucharlo -bufó con una expresión desagradable- Eres un idiota, Lance -negó sacando un libro para no tener que seguir la charla.

-¡Mullet! ¿Qué estás pensando, eh? Solo iba a decir que si hay suerte podía surgir una relación, ¡eres un pervertido! -rió en verdad divertido por lo que sea que Keith haya pensado que iba a decir.

El contrario no respondió y le ignoró teniendo la punta de las orejas algo rojas, cosa que obviamente Lance notó y no pudo evitar seguirle molestando. Bajó su pierna y paso un brazo por los hombros de Keith, pues ya que había resuelto tratarlo como un amigo para conseguirle una chica, debía actuar naturalmente como lo hacía con Hunk y Pidge, e incluso a veces con Rolo.

-Keith, Keith, Keith, vamos, hermano, dime lo que pensabas -rió divertido.

-Déjame tranquilo o te golpearé -respondió sin quitar la mirada de su libro.

-No puedes golpear a alguien herido, viejo, eso está mal -negó y continuó:- Además, está bien pensar algunas cosas con chicas... somos chicos, ¿qué tiene de malo, eh?

Pero Keith siguió ignorándole.

Lance frunció un poco el ceño y decidió aprovechar la oportunidad para preguntar algo peligroso.

-Está bien, no te conseguiré una chica, entonces... -pasó saliva discretamente y se acercó más a su oreja para en un susurro preguntar:- ¿debería conseguirte un chico?

El cálido aliento del cubano sobre la roja oreja de Keith le hizo temblar ligeramente antes de congelarse. Su semblante se volvió oscuro mientras su corazón se removía violentamente en su pecho, por lo que las manos le picaron con ganas de golpear al moreno.

-Lance... -advirtió.

Lance sintió que está vez verdaderamente sería golpeado, por lo que se apresuró a soltarle. Por la expresión de Keith dedujo que a este no le gustaban los chicos, lo cual era una buena noticia y significaba que el hilo aún debía volver gay a Keith, ¡cosa que obviamente no dejaría que pasara y aprovecharía su heterosexualidad para unirle a una chica! ¡Al fin la vida le sonreía!, celebró internamente.

-Ya, ya -dijo como si tranquilizara a un enorme león- Entonces no te conseguiré nada, está bien -levantó las manos en gesto de rendición- Pero ve con nosotros, ¿bien? Debes socializar más, amigo... Quiero decir, en las películas americanas los jugadores de fútbol americano son todos populares, fiesteros y tienen muchas chicas y tú... -ladeó un poco mientras rebuscaba en su mochila- eres como la antítesis de todo eso -le dijo lanzándole una bolsa de galletas- Tampoco estás desayunando hoy, toma esto hasta que lleguen los muchachos.

Keith atrapó por reflejó el paquete mientras pensaba que Lance no podía tener más razón. Miró las galletas de Hunk mientras pensaba que era distinto a todos en el equipo, empezando porque era gay y era algo que había ocultado por mucho tiempo para evitar problemas, y con eso se refería a enviar al hospital a idiotas por golpearles.

Mientras abría el paquete de galletas, las figuras de Hunk y Pidge entraban en el aula.

-Ah, no había tanta fila -dijo felizmente Hunk- Ten, amigo -tarareó dejando todo lo que Lance había mandado a comprar- ¿No es más de lo que usualmente comes?

-Si una torcedura de tobillo te hace comer más, entonces no enfermes o llevarás a tu familia a la quiebra -añadió Pidge sentándose con su desayuno también.

-No es para mí -respondió en un puchero antes de separar la mitad y dársela a Keith- Este tonto no trae desayuno -señaló- Ya me puedes devolver mis galletas.

El "tonto" frunció el ceño y bufó comiéndose más rápido las galletas.

-¡Keith! -se quejó subiendo de nuevo su pie a la otra mesa con frustración, pues de haber sabido que llegarían tan pronto no se las habría dado. Miró a Hunk- ¡Este tipo se ha comido últimamente mis paquetes!

-Tú me los diste -respondió Keith en su defensa.

-¡Hunk! ¡Dile algo! -se quejó colocando ojos de cachorro hacia su enorme amigo.

El samoano sacó su desayuno con una sonrisa, algo extrañado por lo bien que se llevaba el par de la noche a la mañana. Pero Lance era bastante sociable, por lo que no dudó que incluso alguien solitario como Keith terminara cediendo.

-Ya se las diste, mañana le traeré a ambos y de esa forma no deben pelear -resolvió.

Lance asintió de acuerdo.

-Bien, bien, así no tendré que patearle el trasero -suspiró tomando un sándwich para empezar a comer.

-Me gustaría verte intentarlo -murmuró Keith terminando las galletas sin mirarle.

-Te has vuelto más valiente y hablador, ¿eh, mullet? -se dejó picar apuntándole con el sándwich- ¡Espera a que me mejore y verás! Yo... -pero antes de que terminara de hablar, el azabache le había dado un mordisco al sándwich de Lance.

-¿Tu...? -le retó entrecerrando los ojos con la boca llena.

-¡No comeré esto ahora! ¡Dame el otro! -se quejó- ¡¿Por qué eres así?!

-No, es mío -negó retirando las bolsas.

-¡Yo lo compre!

Seguidamente los dos comenzaron a discutir y a medio pelear, teniendo como público a Hunk y Pidge, quienes no les dieron importancia al ver qué no pasaría a más. Ambos habían deducido que su amistad se basaría en muchas discusiones, por lo que decidieron no darle importancia desde el principio.


	7. Chapter 7

La semana había transcurrido sin más, no hubo ningún otro accidente causado por el hilo rojo, por lo cual Lance estaba un poco más relajado en torno a Keith y le podía ver realmente como un amigo sin preocuparse tanto.

Cuando al fin fue sábado el moreno estaba listo para arrasar en la fiesta, y por supuesto también estaba listo para llevar a cabo su plan, por lo cual iba a salir un poco más temprano por si debía convencer al lobo solitario.

-¡Ya me voy! -alargó.

-¿Tan temprano? -preguntó su padre.

-Sí, debo pasar buscando a un amigo -dijo asomándose en la sala.

-¿Hunk o Pidge?

-Keith, no lo conoces -le restó importancia con una mano.

Pero el hombre frunció el ceño. No lo conocía, pero si conocía el nombre. Se levantó y fue hasta el muchacho, sintiendo que era su deber tener una charla con su hijo más joven.

-Un nombre nuevo, ¿eh? -murmuró como quien no quiere la cosa- Creo que tú y yo debemos hablar primero -suspiró yendo con él a la salida.

Lance repasó rápidamente si había olvidado hacer alguna tarea o si merecía un regaño por algo, pero nada se le ocurrió, por lo cual miró curiosamente a su papá.

-¿Si?

-Sí, hijo -asintió cerrando la puerta tras de sí una vez estuvieron en el porche.

Respiró hondo. Ya había tenido "la charla" con Lance, pero ahora que su hijo tenía novio... Sentía que debía decir algo más.

-Bien -alargó Lance extrañado, no sabiendo qué pasaba por el cerebro de su padre.

-Eh... ¿Recuerdas cuando te hable de lo que pasa cuando un chico y una chica están juntos? ¿Sobre protección y todo eso? -preguntó calmadamente, aunque por dentro estaba algo apenado.

Lance no pudo evitar levantar una ceja y cruzarse de brazos.

-¿Si? -alargó aún más curioso.

-Bueno, hijo, verás... No se demasiado sobre cómo sería el tema con dos hombres, pero las enfermedades de transmisión sexual siguen allí, ¿sabes? Por lo tanto, debes pensar con la cabeza de arriba y no con la de abajo -le advirtió seriamente- Aún si ambos están sanos, ¿bien? -preguntó duramente, algo incómodo por hablar de tal tema, pero era su deber como padre.

Si el mayor de los McClain se sentía incómodo... Lance estaba muriéndose por dentro a la vez que su exterior se tornó rojo en un violento sonrojo. ¡Sin duda su madre le había estado diciendo algo a su padre!

-¿Qué? -escupió en shock, no sabiendo cómo reaccionar.

Él... ¿Él también pensaba que era gay?!

-Sí. Ustedes tienen que estar seguros antes de... -asintió convencido el hombre, pero no siendo capaz de terminar la oración- Aún si la otra persona es un chico, aún debes ser un caballero, ¿bien? -sonrió algo incómodo ante la cara boba de su hijo, por lo que le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda- ¿Pensaste que tu padre no se daría cuenta? No te preocupes, no tienes que ocultarlo más, te amo tal como eres, hijo -le aseguró dándole un cálido abrazo.

Y aunque el momento era lindo y toda la cosa... ÉL. NO. ERA. GAY.

-P-Papá, para, ¡creo que están mal interpretando las cosas! -dijo incómodo al extremo- ¡No soy gay!

-Rachel dijo que puedes no ser gay y ser algo llamado... ¿bisexual? Está bien, está bien, tu familia te acepta -dijo apretando más al menor- No sé mucho sobre ello, pero Veronica dijo que hay libros para padres sobre el tema...

-¡N-No, en serio no lo soy!

El hombre consideró que quizás era demasiado pronto para Lance y lo estaba presionando a pesar de no estar listo. Suspiró y le soltó.

-Está bien, está bien, no lo eres -le sonrió despeinando su cabello- Cuando estés listo, tu familia está aquí -y con eso, regresó dentro de la casa- ¡Diviértete! -dijo antes de cerrar la puerta.

-¡Quiznak! -exclamó golpeándose la cara con una mano- ¿Por qué todos piensan que soy gay? -se quejó avanzando a la parada de buses, pues no valía la pena quedarse a tratar de convencer a su familia de lo contrario.

Sentía que no importaba lo que dijera, aún pensarían que le gustaba Keith...

 _Mierda, debo conseguirle una novia rápido para deshacerme de esto,_ pensó considerando también conseguirse una en consecuencia, antes de que todo empeore... Aunque luego de tal charla de su padre... Nada podía ser peor.

El camino al departamento de Keith no tomó demasiado tiempo. Había conseguido su dirección luego de insistir y molestar al azabache, luego había verificado el sitio al seguirle secretamente un día después de clases, ya que su tobillo había mejorado.

_ Estoy abajo, mullet. _

_ ¡No me hagas ir por ti, Keith! _

_ Keef. _

Envió algunos mensajes más para hacer spam mientras esperaba, hasta que por fin recibió un visto.

_ Ya me leíste, no tienes de otra que bajar. _

_ ¡O yo subiré! _

_ No quieres que suba, ¡mi tobillo está mejor y puedo  _ _ patearte _ _! _

Miró el corto edificio de tres pisos y consideró que no le tomaría mucho tiempo encontrar el departamento del mullet, así que echó un vistazo alrededor y avanzó hacia la puerta a la vez que el portón que daba al estacionamiento se abría. Apresuró el paso para no estar atravesado, pero justo cuando iba a llegar a la acera del otro lado, el rugido de un motor a su lado le hizo saltar en su lugar: un sujeto en una moto hizo amago de avanzar.

-¡Eh! -se detuvo inconscientemente y casi pudo jurar que su corazón también se paró. Dio un paso adelante para apresurarse, pero la moto volvió a sonar su motor y a volver a hacer el amago de avanzar- ¿Qué...? -se quejó.

El sujeto en la moto ladeo su cabeza con un casco, por lo que Lance no podía verle, pero sintió ganas de partirle el casco cuando al dar otro paso fue lo mismo.

-¡Tu, idiota! -exclamó decidiendo correr para salir de ese tonto juego.

Una vez que tocó la acera, la moto tras él avanzó por fin y se estacionó a su lado, haciendo temblar a Lance y pensar dos cosas: _¡Me van a robar o a golpear! ¡O ambos! ¡Demonios, Keith, dónde estás cuándo te necesitan!_

Pronto sus deseos fueron cumplidos cuando el tipo se quitó el casco, revelando el atractivo rostro de su compañero de mesa.

-Te voy... a matar, ven -jadeó llevándose una mano al corazón, ¡pues eso lo había asustado!

Keith sólo ladeó una sonrisa, mirándole con burla antes de tirarle otro casco. No había podido evitar molestarle dado a que en los últimos días el moreno se había puesto intensamente molesto hablando sobre chicas.

-Sube -respondió con simpleza.

Lance atrapó el casco con sorpresa, mirándolo, luego a Keith y a la increíble moto. Pronto olvidó su enojo para mirar el vehículo rojo con atención.

-Woah, ¿esta cosa es tuya? -alargó con impresión, pues sin duda de veía genial y nada barata.

-¿De quién más? -levantó una ceja colocándose de nuevo el casco.

El cubano dudó un poco.

-¿Tienes licencia?

Keith se encogió de hombros.

-¿Por qué no te subes y lo averiguas?

Mirando la chaqueta de cuero negro, la moto y a la persona, la frase quedaba perfectamente para la imagen de un chico malo. _Cliché_ , pensó Lance haciendo una mueca, no entendiendo cómo podía verse tan bien.

-No digas tonterías -bufó colocándose el casco aun así, pues quería subirse a esa moto al pensar lo genial que sería llegar a la fiesta en ella- ¿Cómo la obtuviste?

-La encontré y la repare con ayuda de mi tutor -comentó de forma casual, preparándose para arrancar.

-Eh, espera, ¿de dónde debo agarrarme? -preguntó rápidamente pues nunca había subido a una moto.

-De mí si no quieres caer -respondió avanzando de repente.

-¡Ah! ¡No seas idiota, viejo! ¡En serio espera un poco! -exclamó asustado, aferrándose al asiento fuertemente con sus piernas.

Sin detenerse y con una risa aplacada por el aire y el casco, Keith inclinó un poco la cabeza hacia atrás para decir:

-¡Sólo aférrate al asiento, idiota!

El moreno se apresuró a obedecer y se sostuvo del asiento rápidamente, sintiéndose más seguro a medida que la velocidad y la adrenalina aumentaban.

-¿Podemos dar algunas vueltas? ¡Nos sobra tiempo! -pidió con emoción, inclinándose un poco hacia adelante para que pudiese escucharle sin problemas.

Al sentir sobre su espalda el calor y corazón emocionado de Lance, Keith se removió un poco pero asintió sin problemas y tomó algunos desvíos que hicieran el camino más largo hacia la mansión Daibazaal.

A Lance le gustó tanto andar en moto que incluso en algún momento soltó ambas manos como si estuviera en una montaña rusa. Cuando el viaje acabó y estuvieron frente a un enorme mansión llena de música en una colina, saltó de la moto y se quitó el casco con emoción.

-¡Woah! ¡Amigo eso fue grandioso! Ahora yo también quiero una -dijo con emoción, devolviendo el casco- Aunque no creo que mis padres lo aprueben -rió considerando los posibles riegos que podrían encontrar sus padres.

Keith sonrió ligeramente y se bajó de la moto.

-No pensé que te gustaría tanto.

-¿Bromeas? ¡Es genial, hombre, eso te añade puntos con las chicas! -aprobó dándole un pulgar arriba, causando que el otro rodara los ojos en secreto- Ah, por cierto, no podrás beber si vas a conducir.

El azabache solo tarareó.

-No me embriago, estaré bien -respondió ganándose una mirada insegura del otro.

-Traje dinero para el taxi, si no es así, podemos compartirlo -dijo restándole importancia al asunto- En fin -miró de nuevo hacia la mansión con una sonrisa antes de darle una palmada en la espalda a su acompañante- ¡Vamos!

Los dos caminaron hacia la lujosa mansión junto a varias personas que se dirigían al mismo lugar. Lance reconoció muchas caras y saludó a muchas personas, sobre todo chicas que se acercaban para darle un buen vistazo a Keith y tratar de entablar conversación con él aprovechando que conocían a Lance.

 _Sí, eso, muerdan el cebo y conquisten al frío príncipe_ , tarareó el cubano en su interior cuando algunas chicas ya les rodeaban al entrar en la casa. Muchos de sus hilos estaban atados a los tobillos de Keith y era difícil no verlos, pero de todas formas trató de hacerse un poco el tonto.

-Ah, iré a buscar a Pidge y a Hunk -dijo como quien no quería la cosa para alejarse, pero justo cuando se dio media vuelta, una mano le tomó del hombro- ¿Eh?

-Voy contigo -dijo Keith simplemente- Si nos disculpan -asintió hacia las chicas, deshaciéndose de ellas con facilidad para seguir al moreno.

El castaño le echó una mala mirada.

-¿Para qué te vienes conmigo si estás rodeado de bellezas? -le susurró frunciendo el ceño.

Keith imitó su ceño, pero este se relajó al mirar como las luces de colores del lugar destellaban en los azules ojos del latino. Se acercó un poco más y pensó que la palabra belleza se usaría de forma más adecuada para sus ojos... Si tan solo el dueño no fuera tan exasperante...

-Vine con ustedes, me iré con ustedes, ¿qué tengo que hacer con esas chicas? -se quejó mirando alrededor en busca de Pidge y Hunk- Tu quisiste traerme, ahora no te quejes -dijo cruzándose de brazos.

Lance respiró hondo.

-¿No es mejor estar con chicas aun así? -negó y se pasó una mano por la cara- Ya, olvídalo, ya veremos si sigues con nosotros más adelante -murmuró echándole un vistazo a la mesa de bebidas.

La mansión era ridículamente enorme y una considerable cantidad de hilos rojos iban por todos lados, lo que le dificultaba un poco la visión, pero si ponía empeño en ignorarlos terminaba siendo más fácil, pero estas dos cosas aun le hicieron buscar durante algunos minutos y aún no encontraba a sus amigos, por lo que les pasó un mensaje para saber dónde demonios estaban en esa enorme mansión.

-¡Están afuera! -dijo un poco alto a su compañero pues habían subido más y más la música desde algún lado- Vamos.

En el patio una enorme piscina y más luces le dieron la bienvenida, y en una mesa de pingpong Pidge hacía rebotar una pelota hasta caer en un vaso de forma limpia en tres rebotes.

-Es puro cálculo -rió ante algunos vítores- Oh, vamos, ¿no quieres seguir apostando en cuántos rebotes puedo hacerlo? -presumió un poco a un chico que negaba antes de irse. Rió y chocó las manos con Hunk antes de tomar el vaso con la pelota.

Pero Lance fue más rápido y se lo quitó.

-Eh, quieto, gremlin, ¿esto no será alcohol, verdad? -le detuvo olisqueando el contenido- ¡Refresco de uva! Muy bien -aprobó devolviendo el vaso- Matt nos metería un bate en el trasero si la devolvemos ebria -levantó la cejas hacia a Hunk.

Pidge rodó los ojos mientras Hunk asentía.

-Aprecio mi parte trasera intacta -estuvo de acuerdo- Hola, Keith.

-Hola -respondió en un asentimiento- ¿Por qué temen a su hermano? -ladeó.

-Es un cerebrito, pero uno bastante fuerte -murmuró Lance- Mejor no meterse con los cerebros -rió, pero en ese justo momento observó el hilo de Hunk agitarse un poco en dirección a la puerta- ¿Deberíamos volver dentro?¡La mesa de bocadillos se ve grandiosa! -ofreció rápidamente- No podemos beber con el estómago vacío -tarareó felizmente pues si la persona especial de su mejor amigo estaba allí... ¡El definitivamente debía verlo!

Lance no mentía, la mesa de bocadillos era fantástica, solo quizá demasiado fantástica.

-Lo que es tener dinero -murmuró Pidge mirando una pequeña tartaleta.

-¿De qué hablas? Tú también tienes dinero -se burló Lance.

En ese justo momento, el hilo rojo de Hunk tiró de él hacia atrás en un paso, chocando con una chica y derramando jugo sobre su vestido.

-¡Oh, lo siento tanto! -exclamó el muchacho dándose la vuelta rápidamente.

La muchacha rió y negó moviendo por inercia los enormes aros que tenía de zarcillos.

-No te preocupes, no estaba mirando -dijo amable- Y no fue demasiado -murmuró mirándose el dobladillo del vestido.

Mientras los dos chicos hablaban, Lance se agarró a lo que tuvo más cerca: la chaqueta de Keith y tiró un par de veces.

-¿Qué pasa? -ladeó el azabache al mirar la cara que reprimía emoción del cubano.

-¡Es ella! -susurró evitando estar muy emocionado, pero no pudo- Puedo escuchar las campanas de boda.

_¡Joder, era la chica destinada de su mejor amigo! ¡Estúpido hilo cliché!_

Pero por otro lado, Keith solo pudo mirar a la muchacha y luego a Lance.

-¿Te gusta?

-¿Qué? -le miró rápidamente- ¡No! ¡Es la futura cuñada del grupo! ¡A Hunk le gusta!

-¿Cómo lo sabes? -ladeó curioso.

Lance le dio un golpe para que se callara cuando su amigo se volteó a mirarles.

-Chicos, ayudaré a Shay a limpiarlo y regreso, ¿bien? -sonrió.

-Ve, ve -asintieron Lance y Pidge al unísono.

Hunk asintió mientras la chica llamada Shay se sonrojaba un poco.

-En serio puedo limpiarlo con...

-Te probaré que la técnica de mi mamá es excelente -dijo Hunk comenzando a caminar- La fresa mancha bastante, pero se puede quitar con...

Una vez desaparecieron entre la gente, Lance y Pidge se miraron.

-Fui solo yo quien sintió... ¿algo? -murmuró el más pequeño.

El moreno se sobó los brazos y fingió temblar.

-Lo sentí, ¿lo sentiste, Keith? -miró al más alto.

-¿Si? -ladeó dudoso, preguntándose sobre qué se supone que debía sentir- ¿Es el aire frío? -consideró ya que Lance se abrazaba a si mismo y temblaba.

Los otros dos se palmearon la cara.

-Olvídalo, viejo, eres cero perceptivo -suspiró el moreno dándole una palmadita- Compitamos en el Just Dance -dijo a Pidge.

-Está en el sótano.

Bajando junto al par de amigos, Keith decidió sentarse mientras los otros dos jugaban. Le bastó estar sentado y solo durante un par de minutos para que varias chicas comenzaran a acercarse... Por estas cosas no salía más de lo necesario, consideró pasando de todas ellas, pues por experiencia se aburrirían y se irían.

-Eres muy popular -dijo una voz divertida cuando las tres chicas por fin se rindieron y se fueron.

Keith miró y sonrió levemente.

-Acxa -saludó chocando el puño con la muchacha- ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, no me quejó -se encogió de hombros al sentarse a su lado- ¿Cómo es que Keith Kogane no está trabajando una noche? -preguntó solo para hacer conversación, bebiendo de su vaso.

El azabache se encogió de hombros y miró a Lance bailar al otro lado de la habitación, era algo que también se preguntaba. ¿Por qué aceptó venir?

-Decidí tomar días libres ya que es el último año -respondió tranquilamente.

Se sentía cómodo con la muchacha, dado a que habían compartido salón muchas veces y sus personalidades se llevaban bien, terminaron siendo cercanos. Era la única persona aparte de su tutor que sabía que era gay.

-Uhmm -asintió mirando hacia donde Keith miraba- ¿Kogane vino por un chico? -sonrió un poco, molestándolo con un pequeño golpe de codo.

-Tonterías -bufó apartando la mirada.

Al mismo tiempo Lance había terminado una ronda y miró hacia donde estaba Keith, encontrándolo con una chica.

-Vaya, el mullet se mueve rápido -observó con una sonrisa, a pesar de que el par no tenía hilos en común- Luce como su tipo, ¿no?

Pidge se ajustó los lentes, disimulando mientras les echaba una mirada antes de encogerse de hombros.

-Parece igual de deep y con un estilo parecido -asintió.

-¿Verdad? -rió- Dejémoslos solos. Hay bastantes juegos aquí, probemos otra cosa.

-Hasta que me aburra de ganarte -rió.

-¿Te tienes mucha confianza?

-Sí, más o menos -admitió sin problemas, regresando al juego.


	8. Chapter 8

Lance se había cansado de perder y dejó a Pidge en algún juego mientras iba a buscar algo de beber... O sea, alcohol, el cual pasaba de forma agradable su garganta pues ¡todo iba de maravilla! ¡Keith estaba hablando con una chica! Y él estaba coqueteando y bailando con otra, ¿no era así como debería ser? Esa tonta pulga peluda se había equivocado, a lo mucho, Keith y él solo podrían ser amigos, ya que el muchacho se había relajado un poco con los días y hablaba un poco más.

Algún tiempo pasó y la chica con la que estaba Lance se fue con sus amigas.

-Aquí estás -habló la conocida voz de Keith- Estaba por irme.

-¡Keef! Viejo -sonrió- ¿Cómo estás? Te vi hablando con una chica y decidimos no molestar, ¿te va bien? ¿Dónde está ella? -preguntó animado, pasando un brazo por sus hombros mientras miraba a todos lados.

-Regresó con sus amigos -respondió simplemente, oliendo el alcohol en el moreno.

-Ohh, ya veo... ¿Conseguiste su número? -preguntó curioso.

-Tengo su número -asintió terminando la bebida que tenía en su vaso, pues tenía el número de Acxa desde hace años.

-¡Fantástico! ¡Sabía que venir te haría bien! Mírate, dando un paso al mundo de los hombres -felicitó moviendo sus hombros- ¿Terminaste ese vaso? Vamos, debes tener otro antes de conseguir otro número. ¡Yo ya tengo dos! -dijo llevándole a través de la gente.

Keith le miró de reojo y negó dejándole ser.

Una vez que se hicieron con un par vasos, Lance lo chocó en un brindis.

-¡Salud! ¡Por ti y por los números de chicas lindas! -celebró tomando un trago.

Desde algún lugar llegaron los gritos y vítores que repetían "bebe, bebe" a algún pobre incauto y Lance no pudo evitar echarle una miradita a Keith.

-Dijiste que no te emborrachabas fácil, ¿no? -preguntó dejando la mejilla en la mano, algo divertido con lo que se le había ocurrido.

Ya que había cumplido su misión de que Keith consiguiera un número, ¿por qué no emborracharlo? Le daba curiosidad cómo sería el muchacho en tal estado.

-Así es -asintió levantando una ceja.

-Entonces... ¿Quieres competir conmigo a ver quién aguanta más? -ofreció con una sonrisa casi gatuna- Ya que es tu primera fiesta, ¡hagámoslo! A menos claro, que tengas miedo y tengas la tolerancia de un bebé, mullet -picó tranquilamente- Seguro que sólo tomas cosas suaves y fancys como casi todo aquí -rió.

-¿Me estas retando? -preguntó divertido y frunció el ceño antes de aceptar- ¿Qué quieres tomar?

-Así se habla, viejo -rió- Se dónde conseguir algo fuerte.

Solo bastó un mensaje para que como por arte de magia, Rolo dejara una botella de agua ardiente en la mano de Lance.

-Sabía que tendrías una -dijo alegremente- Te la pagaré luego, ¿bien?

-Claro -asintió el muchacho saludando con un abrazo al moreno, acercándose a susurrarle:- Será interesante ver a Kogane emborracharse.

El cubano solo rió y soltó al muchacho para ir al bar a tomar varios vasos para llenarlos de chupitos en una mesa, mientras algunas personas se comenzaban a acercar a mirar.

-¿Comiste bien antes? -preguntó meneando la botella.

-Lo suficiente -asintió Keith.

-Bien, puedes arrepentirte en cualquier momento -alargó con una sonrisa ladeada- Este es un juego de hombres -dijo sentándose frente a Keith.

El azabache solo frunció el ceño, se ató el cabello en una pequeña coleta y se tomó el primer chupito sin hacer ninguna expresión, golpeando el vaso en la mesa al acabar. Su postura seria exudaba burla y reto...

Algunas chicas suspiraron.

Lance respiró profundo.

-Así se hace -rió y tomó uno de los suyos para tragarlo entero, logrando no hacer ningún gesto- ¡Ah!

Uno a uno los vasos se fueron vaciando y rellenando de nuevo hasta vaciar la mitad de la botella.

Lance ya se sentía algo mareado, y los gritos y ánimos de su alrededor no le hacían sentir mejor, pero absolutamente se negaba a dejar de tomar antes que Keith, mientras que este último, estaba solo un poco mejor que Lance.

El alcohol se siguió bajando en los siguientes minutos hasta que Lance no pudo más.

-Ahh -siseó en una mueca, cerrando los ojos antes de sentir cómo el ardor subía de su estómago- Ug -se tapó la boca y corrió en busca de un baño mientras todo le daba vueltas, pues al no haberse levantado desde que comenzó a beber, todo fue peor, llegando a duras penas a un baño en el piso de arriba.

Al mismo tiempo, Keith se había quedado aturdido en su lugar mientras todos exclamaban su victoria.

Ignorando a la gente que trataba de hablarle y a los cuerpos que trataban de pegarse al suyo, se levantó con cuidado y siguió a Lance por inercia, como si algo en su pecho tirara de él e hiciera mover su cuerpo, por lo que sin saber cómo, llegó al baño donde se escuchaba a alguien vomitando y tocó un par de veces.

-¿Ya vomitaste el estómago? -bromeó un poco.

No hubo respuesta y el sonido al otro lado continuó un poco más.

-Al menos la mitad -gimió Lance desde dentro luego de un rato.

Keith esperó un poco más hasta que escuchó al otro bajar el inodoro y abrir la llave del lavabo. Entró y miró al moreno lavarse la boca.

-Esto quiere decir que gane, ¿verdad? -ladeó cruzándose de brazos mientras se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta.

El moreno no respondió y puso pasta de dientes en su dedo para "cepillarse", mientras que con su mano libre, le sacó el dedo de en medio a Keith, quien rió.

-Soy bastante bueno -alardeó llevado por el alcohol.

-Jódete, Keef -se quejó el otro tratando de quitar el sabor a vómito de su boca.

-Jódeme, Lonz -le sacó la lengua, bromeando un poco.

Lance volteó a verle y su cerebro le dijo que algo andaba mal con esa frase, pero en su estado no supo qué era, por lo que solo se rió y escupió al lavabo.

Los dos se rieron sin saber por qué hasta que el moreno terminó lo que hacía y fue a pasar el brazo por el hombro de Keith.

-Amigo, no puedes ser tan bueno en todo... al menos pensé que podía ganarte en beber... Pero vomité -se quejó saliendo del baño para bajar las escaleras- Ug, vamos afuera -negó sintiéndose un poco mareado aun gracias al montón de hilos rojos que le rodeaban.

-No soy bueno en todo -negó Keith frunciendo el ceño- No puedo doblar la lengua como un tubo -recordó vagamente haciendo reír a Lance, quien una vez afuera, dado a todo lo que vomitó y al fresco aire de la noche, se sintió algo mejor. Luego miró a Keith y sacó la lengua para doblarla en un tubo.

El azabache miró la rosada lengua y apartó la mirada.

-Pero las chicas no me lloverán por esto -murmuró caminando por el patio.

-Te pueden llover por otras razones -consideró apoyándole para caminar.

El latino solo rió, no queriendo responder eso, por lo que se dejó llevar hasta el límite de la propiedad, echándose en el césped.

-¿Quién te enseñó a beber?

-Nadie -suspiró echándose junto al otro.

-¿Genética, ah? Qué envidia -bufó pateándole, sintiendo luego una patada también.

Los dos guardaron silencio mientras miraban el estrellado cielo nocturno.

El azabache echó una mirada a Lance y pudo ver también un pequeño cielo lleno de estrellas en su mirada y, dada la cercanía, constelaciones en las pecas de su cara. No pudo evitar quedarse mirando mientras su corazón se agitaba un poco y su pecho se sentía caliente.

Lance apartó su mirada del cielo al notar cierto brillo proveniente del hilo en su pecho. Sorprendido, volteó a mirar a Keith, cuya mirada y perfume le hacían sentir más aturdido que el alcohol.

-¿Qué? -balbuceó atontado.

-Nada.

-¿Entonces por qué me ves tanto? -frunció el ceño.

Keith levantó una mano y la colocó en su mejilla.

-Tienes muchas pecas -murmuró.

-Ah -murmuró- Tú tienes mucho cabello -dijo pensando que estaban diciendo cosas obvias.

Ambos rieron una vez más.

-No podré dejarte conducir a casa así -volvió a hablar Lance una vez que se tranquilizaron- No está bien, viejo -suspiró olvidando que la mano de Keith seguía en su mejilla.

-Uhm -tarareó de acuerdo.

-Puedes quedarte en mi casa... Una vez emborraché tanto a Hunk que me dio cosa llevarlo a su casa así -recordó riendo- Mi mamá me regañó al día siguiente y me dio una paliza cuando Hunk se fue en mejor estado -murmuró removiéndose para acostarse de lado y mantener la intensa mirada del otro- Habrá sopa de resaca y... -alargo relamiéndose los labios, tratando de recordar cómo hablar y no perderse en los ojos de Keith,

Al ver de nuevo la rosada lengua del castaño, Keith sintió repentinamente la garganta seca.

-¿Y? -murmuró acercándose sin darse cuenta, sintiendo como si repentinamente no hubiera nadie más que ellos dos en ese lugar.

La lejana música desapareció mientras las narices de ambos se tocaban y mezclaban sus respiraciones en una lenta y expectante.

-Y... -alargó poniéndose nervioso ante la cercanía del otro, mientras en su cerebro vagaba el pensamiento de que algo estaba ocurriendo y estaba mal, pero Lance simplemente no podía saber qué era.

De forma inconsciente frotó su nariz ligeramente con la del muchacho de ojos violetas, mientras sus dos corazones martilleaban al mismo son.

El hilo que unía ambos pechos brilló y se calentó causando una agradable sensación en ambos cuerpos cuando los labios de ambos chicos se juntaron, causando que Lance se congelara y su respiración se detuviera durante todo lo que duró el tímido toque, pues no se animaba a empezarlo, por lo que cuando Keith se separó, frunció el ceño pues esperaba que él comenzara...

El cerebro de Lance estaba mareado por el alcohol y algo más, por lo que su boca se desconectó de su cerebro al momento de hablar.

-¿Qué...? ¿A eso le llamas beso? -se rió divertido- Viejo, con razón estás solo -jadeó y estiró su mano para atraer bruscamente al contrario.

Sus dientes chocaron por un momento, lo que les hizo reírse para luego comenzar a mover los labios. Lance mordió y chupó un poco el labio inferior de Keith, mostrándole cómo se debía besar seriamente.

El sabor a alcohol y pasta de dientes bailó entre las dos bocas. Aquello era algo que Keith no esperaba, por lo que estaba un poco sorprendido mientras correspondía a medias, pero a medida que su cuerpo comenzaba a cosquillear y a sentir calor, comenzó a corresponder seriamente también, uniendo las lenguas en el juego.

Duraron de esa forma un rato, solo se separándose cuando un sonido insistente cerca de ellos y la vibración en el bolsillo de Lance se hicieron demasiado molestos como para ignorarlos. Lamiéndose los labios, el moreno contesto el teléfono.

-¡Hunk! ¡Mi chico! -alargó alegremente, sentándose- ¿Qué pasa?

Mientras el otro hablaba por teléfono, Keith se pasaba una mano por el cabello, sintiendo que de repente todo el alcohol en su organismo se había evaporado y aún sentía ganas de besar a Lance... Al molesto y ruidoso Lance que en esa semana le había abrazado y se preocupaba por él. Frunció el ceño y se tocó el pecho donde su corazón latía agradablemente mientras su estómago se sentía complicado.

¿Le estaba gustando Lance? ¿O estaba muy borracho y ahora quería vomitar?

-Keith, Keith -alargó Lance moviendo su hombro- Vamos, hay que regresar adentro -dijo levantándose de forma un poco torpe, ofreciéndole una mano para ayudarle- Ahh, tengo hambre después de vomitar -se quejó.

De regreso a la mansión, Hunk les esperaba en la puerta del jardín.

-Estaba preocupado, pensé que Lance había hecho una locura de nuevo -rió demostrando lo aliviado que estaba de ver a ambos en buena condición.

-Yo no hago locuras, yo soy la locura -rió el moreno- Ah, iré a comer algo, tengo hambre -dijo tocándose el estómago- Ya vengo.

Hunk asintió y le dejó ir antes de mirar a Keith.

-Esto... Keith... -comenzó el samoano con cierta pena- Lance... él no hizo nada raro, ¿verdad?

El muchacho ladeó la cabeza.

-Hace muchas cosas raras -consideró y Hunk rió.

-Bueno, sí pero... Cuando Lance se emborracha no se le nota tanto, ¿sabes? -dijo con cierto cuidado- Y se pone... eh, ¿cariñoso? -murmuró dudoso, pues estaba preocupado dado el tiempo que ambos habían desaparecido después de la competencia de chupitos.

Levantando las cejas Keith preguntó:

-¿Cariñoso?

-Sí, no sé cómo decirlo... Una vez cuando no lo vigilé besó a Kinkade del club de fotografía -murmuró- Él no lo recordó. Lo curioso es que no lo hace con las chicas -consideró pensativo.

Ante tal información, Keith no pudo hacer más que sorprenderse.

-Oh -murmuró- Tranquilo, no hizo nada raro -le aseguró seriamente.

El moreno lució aún más aliviado.

-Bien, menos mal... Me preocupaba que lo golpearas, siendo sincero -rió dándole una palmadita en la espalda, yendo hacia la mesa.

Keith sonrió levemente.

-No te preocupes.

Luego de saber que Lance no era tan hetero como aparentaba, ¿quien podría molestarse?


	9. Chapter 9

Lance se estaba muriendo con el dolor de cabeza.

-Quiznak -gimió reincorporándose lentamente en la cama y estiró la mano hasta la mesita en busca de su celular- Las ocho -gimió acostándose de nuevo.

Lentamente su cerebro le envió algunos recuerdos que se detenían hasta vomitar en la competencia de chupitos con Keith... ¿Cómo demonios había llegado a casa?, se preguntó.

Se removió y se dio la vuelta, pensando en pasarse al otro lado de la cama que ya estaría frío, pero el calor de alguien le detuvo...

¿Eh?

Palpó a su lado y sin duda había alguien. Se levantó rápidamente y con sorpresa miró la cara dormida y el despeinado cabello negro de Keith.

¿KEITH?

Se miró a si mismo solo teniendo boxers puestos y luego bajó la sábana que cubría a Keith.

Lance pudo respirar, Keith seguía vestido.

-Ah -se pasó cansadamente una mano por la cara mientras se sentaba.

De tanto movimiento que había hecho el moreno, el azabache abrió los ojos.

-Dios, para de moverte -se quejó colocándose la almohada en la cara.

Frunciendo el ceño, Lance se levantó como alma que lleva el diablo en busca de su bata y cosas para luego correr al baño.

Mirando al castaño huir, Keith se rió preguntándose si había recordado algo de todos los besos que se dieron anoche. Divertido y no queriendo quedarse atrás luego de que el dueño de la casa se hubo levantado, se puso de pie y buscó su celular dentro de la chaqueta que había sido tirada al suelo la noche anterior.

Luego de que llevó a Lance a casa, este lo instó a quedarse y no se pudo negar cuando apareció su madre, por lo que aceptó y decidieron compartir la cama. El moreno se había quitado la ropa para dormir y luego de que se acostaron... volvió a ponerse agradablemente cariñoso, pasando buenas horas de la madrugada compartiendo besos. Keith aún sentía los labios inflamados.

Relamiéndose los labios encendió su celular mientras se colocaba los calcetines y los zapatos, estirándose al levantarse y apenas el teléfono se encendió una llamada entró. Keith no necesitaba ver el número para saber quién era.

-Buenos días, Shiro -alargó con voz perezosa.

-¿Qué tal la fiesta?

-Regular -respondió en tono desinteresado.

-¿Estas en casa? Voy saliendo para allá, supongo que no querrás cocinar.

Keith reprimió una sonrisa.

-No estoy. Me quedé donde un amigo -respondió echándose en la cama nuevamente.

-¿Un amigo? -preguntó en voz crédula el hombre- ¿McClain? -tanteó cuidadosamente, pues era el único que se había acercado tanto a él últimamente.

-Si -murmuró con una sonrisa- Te aviso cuando esté en casa, así hablamos y puedes cocinar la cena. No trabajo hoy, comenzaré a tomarme los fines de semana.

-¿En serio? Eso es bueno, necesitas descansar y concentrarte en tus estudios -aprobó el japonés sin dudar.

Después de intercambiar algunas palabras más, Keith acabó la llamada y guardó el celular justo cuando el latino regresaba.

-¿Por qué sigues aquí? -parpadeó secándose el cabello con una toalla. Como se había vestido en el baño no le preocupaba tanto la presencia del otro.

-¿Debería haber vuelto a casa? -preguntó sentándose.

-Eh, no, me refiero a aquí en mi habitación -señaló al dejar la toalla y el resto de cosas- Bueno, supongo que no te gusta andar sucio tampoco -murmuró- Ten, es un cepillo nuevo... Mi ropa no te quedará, pero te puedo prestar una camisa de Hunk cuando se queda aquí -dijo rebuscando en su armario una toalla y la camisa- El resto... Tendrás que arreglártelas -murmuró levantando las cejas, no queriendo ahondar mucho en el tema- Ten -sonrió.

Keith aceptó las cosas y asintió.

-Sí, no hay problema.

-Bien, tomate el tiempo que quieras, yo estaré abajo -asintió saliendo primero con teléfono en mano, revisando sus redes sociales.

Afortunadamente no había fotos penosas de él, y solo penosas, porque ninguna era mala ya que todos sus lados eran buenos. No tardó en comentar y dar algunos me gustas por aquí y por allá.

-Buenos días -alargó a los miembros presentes de su familia una vez en la sala.

Pero su buen humor bajó algunos peldaños cuando al levantar la mirada se encontró con algunas sonrisas que le hicieron temblar.

-Buenos días para ti también -tarareó Rachel con diversión, levantándose del sillón para tomar un vaso que estaba en la mesa.

-¿Una noche dura? -le siguió Verónica.

-¿Necesitas una pastilla? -preguntó Rachel dándole el vaso con agua y un círculo blanco- ¿Quizás una almohada para sentarte? -le tarareó bajo como quien no quiere la cosa, teniendo una enorme sonrisa.

Lance casi escupió el agua.

-¡¿Qué?! -jadeó tosiendo.

Con una risita la muchacha huyó de regreso al sillón.

-¡Rachel, deja a tu hermano! -alargó la señora McClain- Calienta la sopa -dijo esta vez a Lance- ¿Keith ya despertó?

-Uhum -tarareó entrando en la cocina- ¿Hay limón?

-Oh, aprovecha y calienta la de él, ¡debes atender bien a tus invitados, Lance! Y no, no hay -negó la mujer.

El moreno no pudo hacer más que obedecer mientras miraba inexpresivo la olla. Él sabía que no era precisamente la palabra "invitado" la que su madre quería usar.

 _Familia, en verdad no soy gay, solo somos amigos_ , pensó llenando los dos tazones y calentándolos antes de sentarse tranquilamente a comer.

Para cuándo Keith bajó, la señora McClain se levantó.

-Siéntate, cariño, buscaré tu tazón -le indicó adelantándose a la cocina.

-No es necesario...

-Oh, seguro que lo es, has de estar tan agotado luego de salir toda la noche -alargó en un suspiró.

-¿Y yo no estoy agotado? -frunció el ceño Lance fingiendo un poco de indignación.

-Keith es un buen chico, seguro que tú lo obligaste a ir a esa fiesta -regañó la mujer desde la cocina.

-¿Yo? -alargó.

-Sí, tu -respondió dejando el tazón frente a Keith- Come cuánto quieras, Keith. ¿Quieres limón?

Esta vez a Lance se le salió la sopa de la boca al abrirla con sorpresa.

-¡Me dijiste que no había limón! -acusó mirando a su madre cortar uno para Keith.

-No hagas eso, Lance -riñó- Y solo queda uno y él es el invitado -negó la mujer.

-¡Esto es favoritismo! -se quejó picando un trozo de pan para hundirlo en la sopa y metérselo en la boca para reprimir sus quejas.

La señora McClain solo rodó los ojos y sirvió refresco a ambos.

Desde el sillón, Rachel y Verónica solo podían divertirse ante tal escena, solo les faltaban las palomitas.

Keith usó la mitad del limón en su sopa y dio la otra mitad al moreno, el cual le miró acusador antes de tomarlo y usarlo.

Al terminar de comer, los dos muchachos lavaron los platos.

-¿En verdad te gusta mucho ese muchacho para yerno? -preguntó Verónica una vez las tres estuvieron solas.

-No solo eso... Vive solo, ¿qué padre deja a su hijo solo aún a esta edad? -negó la mujer hablando bajo- Sobre todo a un buen chico... Espero estarlo pensando demasiado, pero no puedo evitarlo -suspiró.

Ninguna respondió cuando el par salió de la cocina.

-Le acompañaré a buscar la moto en casa de Lotor -avisó Lance en un suspiro.

-Oh, está bien cariño -asintió la señora McClain- Tengan cuidado.

-Está bien -alargó Lance.

-Hasta luego -asintió Keith con una leve sonrisa a las tres.

La señora McClain se levantó y abrazó fuertemente a Keith.

-Regresa cuando quieras, ¿bien? -dijo efusivamente.

-Eh... Si -asintió correspondiendo a medias y con duda el abrazo antes de ser soltado.

Lance le llevó afuera y dio un nuevo suspiro, pensando que por fin habían acabado cuando dos bólidos se lanzaron a sus piernas.

-¡Tío Lance! -alargaron los niños.

Su padre y hermano mayor estaban ocupados en el auto del segundo, por lo tanto los dos niños habían aprovechado de jugar afuera ya que hacía un buen día.

-Ah, ¿ya se van? -preguntó el señor McClain acercándose mientras se limpiaba las manos- Tú has de ser Keith, ¿no? Es un placer, soy el padre de Lance -sonrió.

-Igualmente, señor -murmuró el azabache, notando el enorme parecido en toda la familia, luego no pudo evitar mirar brevemente el auto.

-¿Sabes de esto? -señaló el mayor.

Keith parpadeó.

-Solo un poco, señor, básicamente construí mi propia moto... Y ayudo de vez en cuando a un familiar con su auto -respondió tranquilo.

El señor McClain asintió y le hizo una seña para que se acercara.

-¿Qué opinas de esto?

-Papá, Keith ya se iba -se apresuró a decir mientras el azabache se acercaba al auto.

-Solo tomará un momento, hijo -aseguró el hombre.

Rendido, Lance miró al cielo y movió los brazos.

-Está bien -suspiró- Ya qué -refunfuñó yendo mejor con sus sobrinos, no queriendo ver cómo el perfecto Keith también era bueno con los autos- ¿Jugamos a algo?

Los dos niños se miraron antes de asentir y correr a buscar la cuerda de saltar.

El "solo tomará un momento", se convirtió en una hora en la cual el padre de Lance hablaba animadamente con el muchacho y alababa su conocimiento, pues hace cuarenta minutos había logrado hacer que el auto de Luis encendiera... Su madre había salido y entregado jugos a todos, por lo que el tiempo se había extendido.

Dejando su vaso a los niños, fue a donde estaban los otros tres hombres.

-¿Ya podemos ir a buscar tu moto? Sé que es un buen barrio, pero no creo que sea bueno dejarla allí tanto tiempo -consideró.

El azabache asintió.

-Tienes razón -dijo y se limpió las manos con un paño mientras el señor McClain le daba una palmadita.

-Ve a lavarte las manos, muchacho. Es tu casa, ¡no dudes en regresar! -le animó antes de dejarle ir, luego miró a Lance- Me agrada, es un buen chico -dijo una vez se fue.

-Sí, supongo que lo es -se quejó cruzándose de brazos- Solo somos amigos, papá, en serio -suspiró.

-Vamos, no tienes que seguirlo negando -rió despeinándole el cabello- Nunca aprendiste nada sobre arreglar autos, me alegro que por lo menos mi yerno sepa algo... Es incluso mejor que Luis -bromeó.

-Por favor, no me arrastren a esto -rió el aludido, llevándose la caja de herramientas.

El señor McClain rió. Y Lance sabía que solo hablaba bien de Keith para no hacerle sentir incómodo por ser "gay", además de que si le había agradado.

-Estoy listo -dijo la voz de Keith al regresar.

-Perfecto, vámonos -murmuró tomando su muñeca para arrastrarle antes de que se pudiera quedar por más tiempo- ¡Ya regreso, pá!

-¡Vayan con cuidado, chicos!

-Adiós, señor -se despidió Keith siguiendo el paso del moreno.

Para cuándo llegaron a la estación del bus, Lance miró con una mueca al más alto.

-¿Qué? -preguntó Keith sin saber por qué le miraba con molestia.

-¿Qué? -repitió.

Keith levantó una ceja.

-De acuerdo -murmuró mirando el bus acercarse.

-Di icirdi -susurró el moreno en un bufido.

-¿Hice algo mal? -consideró frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

-No, ese es precisamente el problema -gruñó- Arriba, Kogayne -se quejó.

-Es Kogane...

-Yo sé lo que dije, ¡¿está bien?!

Levantando las manos en gesto de rendición, Keith solo dio un suspiro antes de subir y pagar, buscando dos asientos libres.

-¿Recuerdas algo de anoche? -preguntó casualmente cuando el bus comenzó a andar.

Lance le echó una mirada.

-Algunas cosas -murmuró aclarándose la garganta antes de que su cara se iluminara- ¡Ah, cierto! Obtuviste el número de una chica anoche -recordó con una sonrisa- Escucha, debes escribirle y lucir desinteresado, pero no tanto, ¿bien? -explicó moviendo las manos- Dile para volver a verse y ¡bam! Una cita, pero solo mencionas que es una cita al final, queda bien.

 _Aquí vamos de nuevo_ , pensó Keith rodando los ojos ante su nuevo intento porque saliera con una chica. Apoyó la mejilla en la mano mientras miraba por la ventana.

-¿Me estás prestando atención?

-Uhum -tarareó.

Obviamente no lo estaba haciendo.

-A este paso no conseguirás ninguna chica, Kitty -alargó con una mueca, picando su mejilla con un dedo.

-Mira como sufro -suspiró dándole un manotazo antes de mirarle- ¿En serio no recuerdas nada después de que bebimos? -insistió un poco.

Lance negó.

-No, solo vagos recuerdos de bailar y beber -divagó moviendo una mano para restarle importancia.

-Nosotros tuvimos un momento de unión -dijo frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

-¿Momento de unión? -murmuró frunciendo ligeramente el ceño también- No, no lo recuerdo -negó de nuevo- ¿Quizás te refieras al concurso de chupitos?

-Increíble -bufó regresando la mirada a la ventana.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué hice? -alargó parpadeando de forma boba e inocente.

Molesto porque Lance no recordara absolutamente ninguno de los besos que se dieron, Keith le ignoró.

-Menudo humor -murmuró decidiendo tampoco hablarle, frunciendo el ceño también. Aunque de vez en cuando le miraba para copiar su postura- Uhmm.

Ninguno habló hasta que llegaron a la colina en la que vivía Lotor. Había aún algunos autos estacionados afuera junto a la exuberante moto roja.

Lance se metió las manos en los bolsillos.

-Bien, entonces regresa y escríbeme, ¿de acuerdo? Mi mamá me matará si no lo haces -suspiró.

-¿Te llevo a casa? -ofreció colocándose uno de los cascos.

La idea de subir a la maravillosa moto a riesgo de que su familia estuviera más tiempo a Keith en casa le tentó un poco, pero terminó negando mientras se rascaba la nuca.

-No, voy a casa de Hunk ahora. Ve tranquilo.

-Está bien -dijo subiendo a la moto antes de hacer rugir el motor- Hasta lunes...

-Hasta el lunes -se despidió de vuelta comenzando a caminar a la parada de bus de nuevo.

Keith le miró durante un momento antes de solo avanzar e ir a casa, lanzándose a su cama una vez que entró en el pequeño y solitario departamento.

-No me creo que no recuerde absolutamente nada -se dijo de mal humor de solo recordarlo.

 _Lance es un idiota_ , pensó rodando un par de veces en la cama antes de levantarse y adelantar algunas tareas.

Cuando la tarde llegó la puerta del lugar fue abierta y Keith ni se molestó en ir a ver quién era.

-¡Deberías encender las luces de este lugar cuando estés en casa! -se quejó Shiro desde la sala.

-Es un gasto innecesario -respondió con simpleza, escribiendo en el libro de ejercicios- La de la habitación es suficiente.

Se escuchó un suspiro por parte del hombre antes de que varias bolsas siendo movidas hicieran ruido.

-¿Qué quieres cenar?

-Lo que sea está bien -alargó utilizando la calculadora.

Los pasos de Shiro se acercaron y deslizó la puerta para mirar al huraño joven en pijamas.

-A ver, ¿qué tienes? -preguntó entrando en el pequeño lugar para sentarse en la cama- Te conozco.

El muchacho se removió en la silla antes de dejar el lápiz y mirarle.

-Nada...

-Si fuera nada, habrías salido a recibirme y seguirías siendo algo huraño, pero en la mesa -repuso con una sonrisa.

Con una ligera mueca se acomodó para quedar frente a Shiro, pues sabía que era inútil tratar de esconderle algo.

-Creo... Creo que me gusta Lance -murmuró frunciendo el ceño.

El hombre se sorprendió.

-¿Lance? Bien -murmuró parpadeando sin poder creerlo- ¿Y el problema es?

-Lance -repitió pasándose una mano por el cabello- Todo él es un problema -repuso buscando una liga para atarse el pelo- Anoche nos besamos y lo sentí... Sentí algo, no sé qué sentí, pero ahora espero que en verdad sean ganas de vomitar.

-Eh, bien, lo entiendo... Lance es algo hiperactivo y coqueto, ¿pero qué te molesta precisamente? -preguntó queriendo entender.

El menor respiró profundo y comenzó a explicar la situación.

-... Y no recuerda nada... Pero no le creo, pasamos largas horas besándonos y no... Tuvimos un momento, y sé que no fui el único que lo sintió -terminó algo enfurruñado, apretando fuertemente un peluche de hipopótamo que tenía a mano.

Un momento de silencio se extendió mientras Shiro pensaba.

-Bueno, no puedes saber si en verdad lo olvido o no... El alcohol afecta de distintas formas a todos -consideró- Ten algo de paciencia, quizás es algo nuevo para él y está asustado, nervioso... Si de verdad son el uno para el otro, se dará -sonrió dejando una mano en su hombro para demostrar apoyo- Si no... Creo que ustedes dos se llevan bien, puede ser una buena anécdota de amistad, ¿no crees?

Keith suspiró.

-Quizás.

-No te apresures. Solo espera y si de verdad te gusta, inténtalo, si no... Hay muchos peces en el mar, Keith -asintió dándole un pequeño apretón- ¿De acuerdo?

-De acuerdo -asintió un poco mejor.

-No te desanimes -dijo antes de levantarse- Vamos a comer, no pienses demasiado en ello. Descansa un poco del estudio, es mejor despejarse un rato.

Considerando que Shiro tenía razón, se levantó tras él. No podía obligar a Lance a recordar si no quería... Pero eso aún no le quitaba las ganas de golpearle hasta que lo hichera.

Está bien, podría ser solo su amigo, iba a esperar.

Y le golpeará también.


	10. Chapter 10

Saliendo a la superficie lo primero que Lance vio fue una toalla azul.

-¿Ya estás listo? -preguntó Keith.

-No -alargó volviéndose a hundir en la piscina, pero aún podía escuchar a Keith hablando.

-Tengo las mismas responsabilidades que tú, sal ahora -dijo en tono serio.

Con un quejido Lance regresó a la superficie y salió apoyándose en el borde de la piscina, mientras que Keith no tuvo más opción que apreciar los músculos y la piel expuesta del moreno en un pequeño traje de baño...

-Sécate -dijo tirándole la toalla encima para con la boca seca apartar la mirada de las gotas de agua que se deslizaban de forma exquisita por la piel del latino.

-No sé por qué la gente quiere ser delegado -se quejó el moreno aceptando la toalla para secarse- Que tenemos que llevar esto, que tenemos que planear lo otro, que el festival deportivo, que el festival de verano... Que el festival de invierno, que el baile de graduación -contó dejándose la toalla encima para caminar a los vestuarios y la ducha- Es viernes y me quiero matar... Estamos en último año y apenas es la segunda semana, ¿por qué tienen que ser tan duros?

Keith solo le siguió escuchando quejarse incluso mientras se duchaba rápidamente.

-Si vamos a pasar tanto tiempo juntos, al menos deberías ayudarme con las tareas -se lamentó al pensar en los trabajos que tenía pendiente.

-Está bien... Puedo ayudarte un rato hoy.

-¡Sabía que te negarías! Eres un... Espera, ¿qué? -murmuró mirándole con impresión.

-Te ayudaré, hasta las tres debería estar bien -respondió tranquilamente, mirando su reloj mientras caminaban de regreso al edificio de aulas.

-¿En serio? Woah, bueno, ¡eso es genial! -asintió más dispuesto a hacer su trabajo como subdelegado, pues el resto de la semana se había estado quejando un poco- Así valdrá la pena usar este rato de auto estudio en deberes de delegado.

-¿Tienes competencia? -ladeó echándole una mirada.

-El sábado -suspiró- y aunque sé que soy genial y el más rápido -dijo con una ligera risa confiada-, no puedo evitar sentirme nervioso y que todo se acumula...

-Es normal.

-Lo sé. Hoy tendrás tu primer partido, ¿no? -ladeó curioso, ya que había escuchado una charla de las porristas- Sabes, el club de natación también debería tener porristas, ¿por qué solo ustedes y el de baloncesto? -murmuró frunciendo el ceño.

-En la tarde -respondió antes de levantar una ceja- ¿En algún momento dejas de pensar en chicas?

-No, ¿por qué lo haría?

 _Es mejor a pensar en tipos duros como tú_... se dijo internamente, entrando en el edificio.

-Eres increíble -negó Keith.

-Lo sé -rió divertido- Bueno, ya que ambos salimos de nuestro deber deportivo, ¿quieres ir celebrar o llorar mañana por la tarde? Lo que se dé, ir a comer hamburguesas o pizza -pensó encogiéndose de hombros, pues después de una dura semana de colegio necesitaba un día para distraerse... Antes claro de ponerse a hacer los deberes pendientes.

El azabache le echó una mirada dudosa al moreno.

-¿Los dos? -preguntó, ¿le estaba invitando a una cita?

Lance negó.

-Obvio que Pidge y Hunk también van -rió moviendo una mano- Ellos deben soportar nuestra emoción o sufrimiento... Yo lo hago cuando van a sus competencias de cerebros. Y hablo de soportar su emoción, claro -dijo divertido.

-Ah... -murmuró habiéndoselo esperado un poco. No se notó su ligera desilusión cuando asintió- Bueno.

-Bien, no se diga más... Te agregaré al grupo de WhatsApp que tenemos y decidimos qué comemos -resolvió tranquilamente- Ahora, a trabajar -dijo tronándose el cuello.

Para cuándo terminaron sus deberes como delegados, fueron a la biblioteca y Keith cumplió con ayudar a Lance a hacer las tareas, terminando para cuando eran exactamente las tres de la tarde.

-Tienes un reloj interno muy agudo -observó impresionado al mirar su reloj y notar la hora, cayendo en qué había terminado gran parte de sus deberes gracias a las explicaciones del contrario- Es como si Hunk o Pigde me explicaran. Lo cual es un obvio cumplido -se apresuró a explicar pues tenía un pequeño problema con las matemáticas- Gracias, Mullet.

Keith solo sonrió un poco antes de fruncir el ceño por el apodo.

-No es nada. Bueno, mejor voy al campo y... -murmuró antes de caminar un poco más lento- ¿Irás al juego? -preguntó curioso, pues no recordaba haberle visto con anterioridad.

-¡Por supuesto! -asintió- Ya que no tenemos porristas, prefiero los juegos de fútbol americano a los de baloncesto -asintió ignorando el cómo Keith rodaba los ojos- Vamos, te acompañaré mientras le escribo a Pidge y a Hunk, ya deben de haber salido de su club -tarareó sacando su celular mientras pasaba el brazo por sus hombros, pero el otro se lo sacudió- Ah, vamos, no te pongas celoso, ¡también te apoyaré a ti! -rió mientras tecleaba.

-Idiota -suspiró adelantándose con pasos más largos.

-¡Espérame! -alargó divertido.

Mientras Keith se desviaba para prepararse, Lance era una de las primeras personas que llegaba a los asientos del lugar, ya habiendo bastante gente.

Los partidos de fútbol americano de Altea solían recibir mucha más atención que otros deportes... Lo cual a veces hacía sentir a Lance que había escogido el deporte equivocado, pues de otra forma tendría más oportunidades para acercarse a las porristas.

-Ah, que injusto -alargó volviéndose a enviar mensajes con Pidge y Hunk que ya iban en camino.

No pasó mucho para que sus dos amigos llegaran y al mismo tiempo las porristas salieran a animar junto a música a la creciente multitud.

-¿Estamos viendo a Allura de nuevo? -preguntó Pidge al dejar su trasero junto a Lance, mientras entre las animadoras, la chica de cabello blanco agitaba sus pompones.

-¿A quien más? -sonrió Lance observando como el hilo de la muchacha terminaba en uno de los asientos de enfrente, justo en la inconfundible cabellera blanca de Lotor.

-Sabes que se rumora que sale con Lotor, ¿verdad? -intervino una voz perezosa sobre ellos.

El cubano levantó ligeramente la cabeza para encontrarse con Rolo.

-¿Y qué? -bufó frunciendo el ceño- Aún se puede apreciar. Nima te cortó y aún vienes a ver sus juegos -murmuró echando un poco de sal en la herida.

Rolo hizo una mueca.

-¡Somos amigos! Además, no me cortó... Sucedieron otras cosas -murmuró rodando los ojos mientras volvía a recostarse en su asiento.

-Aja... -rió Lance levantando las cejas, mirando como el hilo en la mano del muchacho se perdía entre el resto antes de mirar a Hunk, quien escribía en su celular- ¿Vendrá tu novia?

-Shay no es mi novia -rió el muchacho apagando la pantalla- Y dijo que vendría, le tomará algunos minutos... Forma parte de un par de clubes, ¿sabes?

El latino solo pudo sonreír al ver a su mejor amigo hablar de la chica que le gustaba...

_Ah..._

_Si tan solo pudiera experimentar algo así_ , pensó mirando como su propio hilo se agitaba al tiempo que Keith y el resto del equipo salían al campo bajo el ruido emocionado de la multitud. Bastó ese solo momento para que un par de ojos violetas y otro par azules se conectaran por un segundo.

El hilo en el pecho de Lance se calentó mientras miraba a... ¡su amigo! Por lo que levantó las manos para hacer dos gestos de pistolas, pero sin saber por qué y sospechando que el hilo le empezaba a controlar, no pudo evitar guiñarle un ojo.

La inexpresiva cara de Keith se mantuvo igual, obteniendo un ligero y casi imperceptible sonrojo al tiempo que se colocaba el casco para ir con el entrenador por el plan de juego.

-¿Te pasa algo? Estás muy pálido -preguntó Pidge al notar que Lance se tocaba el pecho.

-¿Eh? Si, ah... Es que... No sé, creo que es un gas -murmuró asustándose un poco.

 _¡¿Por qué demonios le_ _guiñó_ _un ojo a Keith?!_ Ah, no importa, no importa. Fue un guiñó amigable, trató de convencerse, pues la idea de que el hilo le hiciera hacer cosas que no haría era...

Pidge iba a preguntar algo más, pero Lance buscó una rápida escapatoria.

-¡Ah! ¡Mira! ¡Es la novia de Hunk! -observó mirando a la muchacha bajar por las escaleras.

-¡Qué no es mi novia! Deja de decirlo -susurró algo apenado el samoano.

-Pero te gustaría -tarareó divertido, cruzándose de brazos.

-Shay y Hunk, sentados bajo un árbol -tarareó Pidge siguiendo un poco la broma.

-Basta -susurró colocándose nervioso, evidenciándolo más cuando la morena llegó a su lado.

-Hola, Hunk -saludó con una sonrisa antes de inclinar ligeramente la cabeza para mirar a los otros- Hola.

-Ellos son mis mejores amigos Pidge y Lance, estaban en la fiesta -presentó moviéndose un poco junto a los otros para hacerle espacio- Chicos, ya recordarán a Shay.

-Es un placer -asintió con una sonrisa, estrechando sus manos antes de sentarse.

-El placer es de nosotros -asintió Lance feliz de ver dos hilos unidos.

Al mismo tiempo en el campo una moneda era lanzada para decidir qué equipo iría primero antes de regresar y que cada quien tomara su posición.

-¿Suelen venir seguido a estos juegos? -preguntó la morena observando como empezaba el partido.

-Sí y no -contestó Pidge- Venimos porque a Lance le gusta mirar a las porristas -ladeó señalando al muchacho con su dedo pulgar, el cual solo se encogió de hombros.

-Me gustan mucho. Me vi todas las películas de Triunfos Robados -bromeó un poco divertido- Pero esta vez estamos aquí mitad y mitad, un amigo participa -dijo señalando al corredor que en ese momento atrapaba el pase para correr.

-¿Cómo sabes que es Keith? -preguntó Hunk entrecerrando un poco los ojos.

-Ese mullet es inconfundible -negó simplemente.

Shay rió ligeramente.

-Yo suelo venir a los partidos, mi hermano Rax juega de ofensivo -señaló tratando de ubicar a su hermano- Ese de allí a la derecha -señaló.

En ese momento Pidge sacó su celular y envió un mensaje al grupo.

 _Su hermano puede golpearte, Hunk, cuidado._ Escribió un poco divertido, ocasionando que Lance riera en cuanto lo vio y que Hunk se sonrojara un poco al verlo un momento después para no ser tan obvios.

Abajo en el campo el juego se desarrollaba hasta pasar los primeros quince minutos del partido, tomando un pequeño descanso de dos minutos.

-Bien hecho muchachos, a este paso ganaremos fácilmente -felicitó el entrenador mientras de fondo se escuchaba como las gradas cantaban al ritmo de «We Will Rock You»- Kogane, estás echando chispas, sigue así -asintió.

-Keith está más enfocado de lo común, ¿acaso al fin tienes una novia entre el público? -bromeó uno de los muchachos mientras le daba un empujón amigable al mencionado.

El resto del equipo cercano solo alargó un juguetón "uuuh".

-No -cortó dejando de tomar agua ante el empujón, pero su respuesta se ahogó en el ruido.

-Keith quiere ganar y mantener una beca, lo mismo que ustedes deberían hacer -dijo el entrenador con una sonrisa, colocando sus manos en los hombros de los que más habían reído- Ahora, niñas, concéntrense en la pizarra... -alargó tomando un marcador y la pequeña pizarra.

Mientras todos prestaban atención, Keith no pudo evitar desviar la mirada al lugar donde estaba Lance, pues no pudo evitar hacer lo mejor que pudo frente a él. Pero en ese instante, el moreno estaba muy distraído mirando a las porristas.

 _Idiota_ , pensó frunciendo el ceño, pero antes de volver a prestar atención a la explicación, el cubano le devolvió la mirada.

-Bien hecho -felicitó moviendo los labios.

Algo caliente se removió en su pecho haciendo que asintiera y volviera a prestar atención a la explicación, olvidando complementa cómo Lance se embobaba con las porristas.

Pero durante el segundo cuarto, los jugadores de la escuela rival Aspen se pusieron más rudos, ocasionando que los espectadores de Altea contuvieran la respiración en cada momento.

Los ojos de Lance no tuvieron tiempo para las porristas, estando un poco preocupado.

-Ya recuerdo por qué solo vengo por las chicas -murmuró viendo a las montañas de músculo chocar.

-Pues a mí me emociona bastante -observó Pidge con notable emoción que fue aplastada cuando uno de los defensa de Aspen logró alcanzar a Keith y saltar sobre él.

"Uhh...", fue el sonido general seguido de aplausos porque luego de levantarse Keith haya logrado llevar el ovoide a una buena marca.

-Por dios, ese tipo es como seis Keith -negó el cubano al tiempo que se decidía el comienzo del descanso de quince minutos.

-Eso dejará un dolor de espalda sin importar la protección -consideró Pidge.

-¿Deberíamos ir a ver cómo está? -murmuró Hunk dudoso mientras el equipo regresaba a los vestuarios.

-Deberíamos -asintió Lance levantándose al tiempo que las porristas comenzaban a bailar al ritmo de la música- Pero alguien debería quedarse para cuidar los asientos...

-¿Puedo ir contigo? Me dejan entrar fácilmente y quiero ver a mi hermano -propuso Shay levantándose tras él, pues en ese cuarto su hermano también había sido algo afectado.

-Por supuesto -asintió comenzando a bajar las escaleras.

Hunk observó a Lance irse antes de caer en cuenta de algo.

-¡Lance, no verás a las porristas! -exclamó, pero era muy tarde para que el otro le escuchara. Miró a Pidge con duda, pero este solo se encogió de hombros.

El vestidor del equipo no estaba muy lejos y era fácil llegar si habías recorrido el camino muchas veces como Shay, por lo que no tardaron en tocar la puerta y asomarse justo cuando el entrenador daba una charla que, un par de minutos después acabó y salió para dejar descansar a los muchachos.

-Vamos -susurró Shay entrando- Permiso, buenas noches -asintió buscando con la mirada a su hermano mientras los saludos eran devueltos.

-Está muriendo por allá -señaló uno de los muchachos más allá de la fila de casilleros.

-Gracias -dijo Shay antes de asentir buscando a Rax.

El cubano se deslizó tras la muchacha, pero Keith no estaba a la vista, por lo que siguió el camino que tomó Shay deteniéndose a la mitad al ver a cierto mullet sentado en una banca.

-Hey -saludó yendo a sentarse junto a él- ¿Estás bien?

El azabache le miró por un momento antes de asentir.

-¿No estás viendo a las porristas? -ladeó estirándose perezosamente, relajando sus músculos.

-Uhm... Entre chicas y amigos, primero están los amigos -asintió divertido, encogiéndose de hombros- Y... Bueno, nos preocupamos un poco cuando una montaña cayó sobre ti.

Con una pequeña risa, Keith se encogió de hombros.

-Me dolerá mañana.

-A mí me duele ahora de solo verte... Te ves todo magullado -murmuró.

-Espera a ver los moretones de final de temporada, estos no son nada -aseguró mirando el moretón en la pierna que Lance observaba.

El moretón sobresalía como un dedo herido. Los colores sobre la blanca piel de Keith eran imposibles de ocultar. Lance no pudo evitar llevar un dedo alrededor de la herida, ocasionando un escalofrío en el contrario. A pesar de todo, para el moreno la piel del otro era bastante suave, por lo que no pudo evitar deslizar su dedo un poco más, no notando lo que ocasionaba en el otro joven.

-Tú... -comenzó Lance, pero se vio interrumpido por una voz femenina.

-¡Keith! -jadeó la muchacha que había mirado mal a Lance la otra vez cuando cayó en el pecho del azabache- ¿Estás bien? -susurró preocupada.

El moreno apenas notaba su uniforme de porrista mientras quitaba rápidamente su mano del muslo del otro, mirando hacia otro lado como si nada.

-Uhmm -murmuró Keith algo aturdido, frunciendo el ceño porque alguien interrumpiera.

-¿Dónde estás herido? -preguntó la muchacha dejando sus pompones para sentarse a su lado con preocupación.

-En todos lados -respondió inexpresivo y con cierto tono frío.

Lance rió.

-Viejo, no le respondas así a una chica linda que se preocupa por ti -dijo levantándose- Ah, bueno, me voy ahora -alargó apresurándose a salir de ahí.

Su corazón latía con una incómoda sensación en la boca del estómago que adjudicó a celos porque Keith tuviera tantas chicas... Sí, eso era.

No había dado más de una docena de pasos para alejarse del lugar cuando le tomaron del codo.

-¿Eh? -parpadeó al mirar a Keith- Hombre, tienes a una chica dispuesta a cuidarte allí dentro, ¿qué haces aquí? -señaló.

-Entre chicas y amigos, primero están los amigos, ¿no? -murmuró mientras la mano que sostenía el codo bajaba en una caricia hasta la mano del contrario- Y ella ya debía regresar, no importa.

-Uhm... -murmuró el moreno antes de reír- Si lo dices tú suena muy...

_Gay..._

-¿Muy? -le animó levantando una ceja, colocando a su vez la mano libre en su mejilla.

Relamiéndose los labios Lance notó que el pasillo donde estaban era muy bonito. Altea siempre había tenido motivos del espacio, por lo que el lugar donde se encontraban estaba pintado de forma oscura con millones de estrellas y galaxias brillantes en distintos colores neón...

 _Mierda, el hilo_ , se quejó al sentirlo arder y hacer que su corazón latiese pues el ambiente era bastante ambiguo mientras estaban tomados de la mano.

-Nada... Eh, uhm... Yo...

-¿Si? -murmuró Keith acercándose a él.

Los ojos violetas bajo la tenue iluminación le daban a Lance algunos recuerdos de Keith y él besándose... Pronto una alarma se prendió en su cerebro y sonrojado Lance iba a entrar en pánico justo cuando una voz le salvó la vida.

-¿Lance?

-¡A-Ah, Shay! -exclamó- ¡Aquí, aquí! -le llamó moviendo su mano libre a la muchacha que recién salía- ¡Mira, él es Keith! Nuestro amigo, y Keith ¡ella es Shay! -presentó rápidamente- Quizás se recuerden de la fiesta -dijo levantando la mano antes de notar que seguían juntas, soltándolo rápidamente.

-Sí, es un placer -asintió ella sonriendo, parpadeando para ajustar su vista a la oscura habitación, no notando la escena- Te he visto seguido.

-Igualmente -murmuró el azabache estrechando sus manos.

-¿Ya hablaste con tu hermano? ¿Cómo está? -preguntó colocándose rápidamente del lado de Shay.

-Ah, está bien, por suerte -respondió con una sonrisa.

-¡Bien! Entonces ya que ibas a regresar, me voy contigo, ja, ja -dijo tomando su brazo- ¡Adiós, Keith, suerte! -alargó antes de rápidamente huir con una extrañada Shay- Me salvas la vida -susurró.

-¿Uh? -parpadeó sin entender, volteando a ver ligeramente al muchacho que habían dejado atrás.

Keith solo metió las manos en sus bolsillos y suspiró.

-Te salvaste -murmuró para si mismo antes de regresar dentro- Sabía que lo recordabas -se quejó.


	11. Chapter 11

Al finalizar, el partido fue ganado por Altea y mientras las celebraciones se extendían afuera del estadio a medida que las personas salían, Lance, Pidge, Hunk y Shay esperaban a dos jugadores junto al vestuario.

-Keith, Rax, iremos a celebrar, ¿vienen? -preguntó una voz a medida que el equipo salía.

-No, me voy a casa -dijo el enorme hermano de Shay- Gracias por la invitación, quizás la próxima -alargó mirando alrededor antes de sonreír e ir hacia su hermana.

-¿Keith? -le preguntaron al muchacho que miraba a Rax y a quienes estaban más allá.

-No -respondió resueltamente siguiendo a Rax.

Ya acostumbrados, el resto de jugadores no les tomó importancia y les dejaron ir antes de ruidosamente irse a celebrar.

-Felicidades -alargó el pequeño grupo al par de jugadores.

-¿Cómo se siente tu espalda? -no pudo evitar preguntar Pidge a Keith.

-Como si un camión me hubiese aplastado -consideró un poco pensativo.

-Son heridas de batalla -rió dándole una fuerte palmada en la espalda- Oops, lo siento.

-No le creas, lo hizo apropósito, es un malvado gremlin -dijo Lance como si fuese un secreto, pero a un volumen que todos oyeran.

-¿Quieres que te golpee de nuevo? -preguntó Pidge levantando una ceja al tiempo que se acomodaba los anteojos.

-No, piedad -alargó dando un par de largos pasos para adelantarse al contrario.

Entre bromas y demás, llegaron al estacionamiento donde Rax se ofreció a llevarles en su camioneta.

Keith se detuvo para despedirse antes de ir a su moto.

-Iré a tu competencia mañana -dijo a Lance mientras el resto subía a la camioneta de Rax- Viste el juego hoy, es justo -asintió.

-¿Sabes dónde es? -preguntó sacando su celular- Bueno, si eso quieres te enviaré el lugar y la hora, ¿te parece bien? -dijo escribiendo la dirección y lo demás en un mensaje- De ahí iremos a comer pizza.

-Perfecto -asintió.

-Hasta mañana, Keef -alargó con una sonrisa mientras chocaba sus manos en un apretón a forma de despedida.

-Hasta mañana, Lance -asintió apartándose una vez el moreno entró en el vehículo. Levantó la mano a forma de despedida a todos los que iban en la camioneta antes de irse a su moto, pues debía llegar a su turno nocturno.

Al día siguiente, luego de comprar algo para desayunar, Keith se puso en marcha al lugar donde sería la competencia de Lance.

Buenos días.

Estaremos en la fila dos, escribió Hunk o el grupo.

_Buenos días, gracias._

_¡Apresúrate, Mullet!,_ y claramente ese mensaje era de Lance.

Keith decidió no contestar y volver a subir a su moto, tomándole algunos minutos el llegar al edificio, otros minutos más estacionar y lograr entrar en el edificio para encontrar a Hunk y Pidge.

-Hola -saludó una vez que los encontró, sentándose a su lado.

-Hola -alargaron ambos.

-Lance se adelantó, ya comenzaron los de estilo mariposa -informó Pidge comiendo algunos cacahuates.

-¿Cuándo le toca a Lance? -preguntó curioso mientras bebía de su té.

-Esta hasta el final con estilo libre -respondió Hunk.,

-Entonces no me retrase tanto -asintió aliviado.

El ambiente no era nada molesto. La gente no era tan ruidosa como en un partido de fútbol, además de que podía ver fácilmente los agradables músculos de los participantes... Pero ah, Keith no pensaba en ello en absoluto, pues solo los músculos de cierto moreno le parecían merecedores de especial atención.

_Suerte._

_¡Gracias! ¡Verás lo genial que soy!_ , aseguró Lance junto a algunos emojis.

Keith quiso decirle que ya pensaba que era algo genial, pero en su lugar solo respondió con un sticker casual y cerró la conversación.

Pronto llegó el turno del estilo libre y el azabache tuvo que contener la respiración mientras sentía su garganta secarse al ver a Lance entrar.

-¡Ahí está! -dijo con emoción Hunk.

Pero Keith no notó la emoción de sus compañeros, pues estaba ocupado considerando que el jammer azul le quedaba muy bien al cubano, y de solo pensar que bajo el traje de baño no había nada... sintió algo de sed, por lo que dio un trago a su té antes de seguir observando las exquisitas líneas de los músculos del moreno mientras se movía y/o estiraba un poco.

-¿Estas bien? -observó Pidge a un rojo Keith.

-¿Qué? -parpadeó tapándose la cara, casi temiendo haber babeado o algo.

-¿Tienes fiebre?

-Eh, hace un poco de calor -murmuró antes de quitarse el sweater gris que llevaba.

Hunk y Pidge se miraron sospechando algo, pero decidieron no decir nada.

Lance se colocó en posición y miró a sus amigos animándole desde las gradas. Les sonrió antes de bajarse los googles a esperar el sonido del silbato y...

¡Flush!

Al unísono los cuerpos entraron en el agua apenas sonó la salida.

-¡Vamos, Lance! -animó Pidge.

-¡Adelante, sharpshooter!

-¿Sharpshooter? -preguntó curioso el de cabello azabache.

-Lance es realmente muy rápido, además, durante una salida del club de natación en la que le acompáñanos, demostró tener una buena puntería.

-¡Debemos llevarte a esa cancha de paintball, fue genial! -asintió Pidge antes de regresar la mirada al nadador que iba de primero, el cual claramente era Lance.

Los tres se inclinaron hacia adelante a medida que el cubano se acercaba al final. Keith sentía por primera vez el nerviosismo que no tenía en sus propios partidos. A pesar de que el muchacho iba ganando, su corazón solo se relajó cuándo sacó la cabeza del agua y las celebraciones no se hicieron esperar tanto de ellos como del equipo de la escuela.

-¡Bien! ¡Ese es mi hermano! -celebró Hunk abrazando a Pidge antes de abrazar a Keith- Oh, ¡lo siento!

-No te preocupes -negó divertido, igualmente emocionado.

-¡Quiznak, bien! ¡Mira ese tiempo! -aprobó Pidge al mirar la gran pantalla cuando todos acabaron. El mejor tiempo de Lance había disminuido por cinco segundos. De la emoción, levantó un puño y golpeó el brazo de Keith sin darse cuenta- ¡Vamos a verle! -dijo comenzando a descender por las escaleras.

-Discúlpale, es la emoción -se apresuró a decir Hunk antes de seguirle.

-No hay problema -murmuró y simplemente les siguió.

Como el equipo y el entrenador del mismo estaban acostumbrados a Hunk y Pidge, estos pudieron colarse fácilmente en la celebración en vestidores.

-¡Bien! -alargaron uniéndose al abrazo.

Entre todo el movimiento y ruidos, Keith prefirió mantenerse alejado de los cuerpos semi desnudos con una pequeña sonrisa. Estaba a gusto con observar a Lance sonreír y reír con el resto, por lo que se mantuvo apartado.

El pecho del moreno ardió y de repente no pudo evitar mirar a una esquina mientras el brazo de alguno de sus compañeros le presionaba los hombros. Movió los labios en un claro: "Te dije que era genial", obteniendo un asentimiento del azabache.

Para cuando el equipo tuvo que cambiarse para regresar, los tres que no formaban parte de él salieron del vestidor.

-Pensé que la familia de Lance estaría aquí -habló Keith al notarlo.

-Asisten a las importantes, ya sabes -explicó Hunk- Lance dice que así no agotan la buena suerte que le dan en las pequeñas competencias -terminó con una sonrisa.

-Ya veo -asintió.

No pasó mucho para que Lance regresara con ellos, pasando un brazo por el cuello de Keith y Hunk.

-Me siento genial -dijo con una enorme sonrisa- ¡Ahora hay que compensar las calorías con una gran y grasosa pizza de celebración! -exclamó felizmente.

No hubo tiempo a que alguno de los tres respondiera cuando una voz femenina interrumpió.

-¿Disculpa, Lance McClain? -preguntó una muchacha rubia con un lindo vestido azul.

Parpadeando, el moreno soltó a sus amigos antes de voltear y asentir.

-Ah, sí soy yo, ¿qué necesitas? -preguntó con una sonrisa amable.

-Luxia, periódico escolar, ¿puedo hacerte una pequeña entrevista? -preguntó a la vez que movía su libreta un poco- Iba a acercarme antes, pero... Bueno... corriste muy rápido -murmuró un poco sonrojada.

-Oh... -murmuró considerando que la rubia era bastante bonita- Por supuesto, pregúntame lo que quieras -dijo antes de mirar a sus amigos- ¿Me esperan un momento?

-Por supuesto -asintió Pidge.

-Ve tranquilo -le siguió Hunk.

Keith solo asintió de acuerdo con los otros, pero a medida que los dos se alejaban para la entrevista, no pudo evitar cruzarse de brazos y sentir levemente que algo estaba mal.

-Es bastante bonita, seguro que está muy contento -consideró Pidge sentándose en uno de los bancos en la acera.

Hunk asintió.

-Creo que es la jefa del club de periodismo -dijo con un pequeña sonrisa- Es su tipo.

Ante tales palabras, el azabache no pudo evitar morderse el interior de la mejilla y fruncir ligeramente el ceño mientras apartaba la mirada de la pareja que hacían la rubia y Lance.

-Me parece que todas son su tipo -murmuró sentándose junto a los otros con una queja oculta.

-Bueno, eso es cierto -rió Pidge- Pero Lance es un coqueto nato... Creo que su tipo en sí son las chicas altas con lindo cabello -dijo pensando en Allura-, con talentos y ¿que sean más inteligentes que él? -consideró mirando a Hunk, quien solo se rió.

-No seas así... pero si -murmuró pensando en otras chicas que a Lance le gustaron en serio.

Los dos intercambiaron algunas líneas más sobre el tema hasta cambiar y hablar sobre pizza, pero Keith no podía cambiar de tema en su cabeza mientras veía a lo lejos a ambos reír mientras se acercaban más, haciendo que su corazón sintiese malestar.

Le parecieron eternos los minutos en que Lance estuvo con Luxia, pero su semblante no demostraba la molestia y abatimiento que sentía su corazón. No podía olvidar los besos, abrazos y caricias que intercambiaron por una noche... solo una noche...

Quizás Lance en serio no recordaba nada... Quizás todo estaba en su mente, tratando de imaginar que a un chico hetero en verdad le gustaba... Keith suspiró. Por un demonio, todas estas semanas Lance solo le había tratado como un amigo y nada más, por lo que quizás era mejor dejar tales ideas de una relación y ser solo amigos...

Si, ser su amigo no estaba mal si podía ver al moreno sonreír tan alegre, aunque él no fuera la causa.

Un empujón en el hombro le hizo salir de sus pensamientos, ladeando la cabeza para mirar a Hunk. Devolvió la mirada a Lance, quien ya se acercaba con una enorme y hermosa sonrisa que hizo que su adolorido corazón se calmara un poco... Si, podía ser amigo del chico heterosexual que le gustaba. Ya llegaría otro que con suerte no fuera igual.

-¡Miren esto! -dijo Lance moviendo una hoja doblada- Me dio su número -les guiñó un ojo antes de sonreír y guardarla.

A pesar de su felicidad, en todo el momento que habló con Luxia, su hilo y pecho se sintieron raro, por lo que trató de ignorarlo y ser feliz al conseguir el número de una chica bonita.

-Felicidades, Romeo... Ahora vamos por pizza -asintió Pidge levantándose.

-Sí, ¡la pizza de hoy es de mega celebración! -alargó comenzando a andar- Andando, Mullet, te quedarás de piedra cuando pruebes la pizza de ese lugar -dijo bastante alegre.

Ya que Keith había llevado su moto, este se adelantó un vez que el resto subió al bus.

Lance no podía evitar tener una ligera sonrisa mientras escribía a Luxia para que guardara su número, pero su sonrisa pasó a ser una tonta cuando de inmediato ambos comenzaron a entablar una conversación. De esta forma el viaje se le hizo corto y cuando bajó del autobús, ¡estaba más feliz de lo usual!

Luxia no tenía un hilo... ¿Quizás era su oportunidad para cambiar su situación?, consideró mirando el hilo en su pecho y luego al muchacho con el que estaba atado.

-¿Qué te parece? -preguntó al despeinado mullet, pasando un brazo por sus hombros.

-Luce bien -admitió Keith mirando el estilo del lugar con ralladores como lámparas y un montón de placas de autos de muchos países- Estético y limpio, al menos.

-Tienen mesas hechas con motos... Pero son para dos personas. Aun así puedes tomarte una foto, iría bien con tu pinta de bad boy -asintió Lance molestándole un poco mientras entraban al lugar para sentarse en una mesa simple.

-No, gracias -negó sacándose el brazo del moreno de encima.

-¿Pediremos la pizza con bordes de queso? -preguntó Pidge de forma pensativa mientras un mesero dejaba los menús frente a ellos.

-Por favor -asintió Lance abriendo su carta.

Mientras esperaban, cada quien pidió algo de beber luego de que la casa les invitara una taza de sopa con solo caldo.

-Me gusta venir aquí solo por la sopa gratis -bromeó Hunk luego de soplar su taza para beber un poco.

El resto rió un poco.

-Esta buena -aprobó Lance- y creo que es apropiada para brindar -dijo de forma teatral antes de aclararse la garganta falsamente- Por futuros triunfos en todos los aspectos, ¡salud!

-¡Salud! -exclamaron chocando algo cuidadosos sus tazas.

-Ahora sí, bébanse su sopita, niños -alargó divertido.

Algunas bromas fueron intercambiadas y la pizza pronto llegó. Lance ignoró su celular mientras comían, hasta que terminaron y luego de pagar la cuenta, fueron al baño a lavar sus manos. Aprovechó el momento para responder a Luxia con una boba sonrisa.

-Oye, Keith -le llamó al ser los primeros en salir- ¿Has hablado con Acxa? -preguntó curiosamente, pues aunque no le gustara Keith de _esa_ forma, aún era su amigo y no podía evitar preocuparse.

Si rompía el hilo,¿ qué pasaría con Keith? Debería conseguirle alguien a quien unirse... Y si no funcionaba con Acxa ya que no era bisexual, pensaba en que quizá debería conseguirle un chico. Pero solo había un problema, él como alguien hetero no sabía cómo conseguir chicos.

El azabache le echó una mirada.

-Si, ¿por qué? -respondió, pues si hablaba ocasionalmente con ella.

-Oh, por nada, por nada -murmuró- ¿Ustedes se llevan bien? Ya sabes, ¿muy bien entre un chico y una chica? -alargó moviendo un poco las cejas de arriba hacia abajo, ganándose una mirada extraña del más alto.

-Eh... -alargó Keith sin entender, cruzándose de brazos mientras pensaba que Lance estaba teniendo un tic o algo- ¿Si?

Pensando que había sido muy claro con su insinuación, Lance suspiró. Bien, Keith era bisexual y se llevaba bien con Acxa, eso era importante y le daba oportunidades.

-Oh, ¡eso está muy bien, viejo! -asintió dándole palmaditas en la espalda- No pensé que tú...

-Listo, vámonos -habló Pidge al salir del baño- ¿Quieren ir a mi casa? Podemos alargar un poco la celebración jugando algo -ofreció- Matt estará ocupado estudiando y tendremos la sala de juegos para nosotros solos -tarareó con una sonrisa.

-¡Me apunto! -se apresuró a decir Lance.

-Yo también -asintió Hunk.

-Debo hacer tarea -suspiró Keith- Quizás la próxima.

-¡Ahh, vamos, viejo! Solo un día y puedes ocupar todo el resto de la tarde y el domingo en ello -alargó el cubano picándole las costillas- ¿Tienes cosquillas?

-No -negó seriamente, pues nunca admitiría tal cosa.

-Bu, que aburrido -murmuró con un puchero antes de tomarle por los hombros- ¡Igual te vas con nosotros! ¡Y de paso grabaremos TikToks!

-No, eso no -alargó Pidge pasándose una mano por la cara.

-Sí, eso sí -rió Lance pasando su brazo por sus hombros también- No puedo creer que a Hunk sea el único que le guste.

-Son divertidos -asintió el muchacho.

-Y la gente te ama porque eres un rollito de canela -asintió hacia el muchacho- Ustedes dos también serán famosos -aseguró al par de amargados en sus brazos que solo emitieron una queja baja:

-Ug.

La casa de Pidge era bastante espaciosa y con un cuarto solo de juegos, por lo que las estanterías estaban llenas de distintos títulos de distintas consolas.

-¡Se llevó el juego! -bufó Pidge al notar que no estaba en el cajón- Ya regreso, voy a quitárselo a Matt.

-Adelante, nosotros comenzaremos con una cancioncita, ¿eh, Hunk? -ofreció al muchacho sentado en un puff.

-Si tú quieres y yo quiero, está bien -aprobó levantando un dedo.

-Perfecto -asintió toqueteando la laptop y el vídeo beam- Ten mi celular y graba para la posteridad -rió e iba a pasarle un micrófono cuando tuvo una idea- Pero como tenemos un invitado -alargó a Keith, quien miraba distraído un estante con figuras- ¡Mullet, reacciona rápido! -exclamó tirándole el micrófono cuando obtuvo su atención.

El azabache se sorprendió pero logró atrapar el micrófono, levantando una ceja al tiempo que la música comenzaba a sonar.

-No puedo creer que a última canción que cantaron fuera está, ¿quién habrá sido? -murmuró Lance con una risita- No importa, funciona -se dijo llevándose el micrófono a los labios.

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_

_Caught in a bad romance_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_

_Caught in a bad romance_

Keith se congeló en su lugar, pues nunca había imaginado que Lance tendría tan buena voz. Se congeló y dio dos pasos atrás para salir del alcance de la cámara, pero Lance lo había notado.

_Ra-ra-ah-ah-ah_

_Roma-roma-ma_

_Gaga, ooh la-la_

_Want your bad romance_

Continuó cantando, mirándole con diversión mientras comenzaba a bailar, haciéndole señas para que continuara la canción, pero Keith simplemente se negó cruzándose de brazos.

Encogiéndose de hombros. Lance continuó bailando y cantando, provocando que internamente Keith volviera a sentirse seguro de su homosexualidad sin que se enterara.

El azabache se mantuvo apartado admirando al moreno, quien de vez en cuando le daba un guiño o alguna señal para que cantara con él, cosa que seguía negando... Al menos hasta que vio el gesto rendido del cubano antes de darle la espalda e ignorarle.

 _No me mires así_ , se quejó internamente Keith mirando el micrófono. _Estúpido Lance_ , pensó relamiéndose los labios mientras lamentaba el crush que tenía con el moreno antes de abrir la boca en un tono alto.

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_

_Caught in a bad romance_

Y esta vez fue el turno de Lance para sorprenderse. Sonrojado, no notó su corazón latir de forma emocionada mientras sonreía y cantaba con el muchacho.

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_

_Caught in a bad romance_

En su asiento, Hunk sonrió por el increíble dúo que hacía el par y solo continuó grabando mientras fingía no notar las miraditas que se daban. Sin duda, Keith también era el tipo de su amigo.


	12. Chapter 12

Por primera vez en semanas y durante varios días, Keith volvió a encontrar a Lance algo insoportable. Y no era que estuviera celoso... bueno, sí, estaba algo celoso.

-Te vas a quedar ciego si sigues mirando el teléfono así -no pudo evitar decir al moreno que miraba mucho dicho aparato.

Había pasado algo más de un mes desde que Luxia y Lance comenzaron a hablar, y desde el ese momento, el cubano apenas soltaba el teléfono, en algunas ocasiones se escapaba para pasar tiempo con la muchacha o arrastraba a Pidge y a Hunk a acompañarlos, o la acompañaba a casa... En cualquier momento, Keith prefería evitarlo y aprovechar su tiempo en otras cosas.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué dijiste? -parpadeó Lance guardando el aparato al tiempo que recibía un pequeño golpe en la cabeza por parte del otro- ¡Ay! ¡¿Y eso por qué?!

-No prestaste atención a la reunión y ahora estas retrasando nuestro trabajo -se quejó un poco más molesto de lo que debería, si tenía que admitirlo, pero esto no lo exteriorizó.

El castaño se sobó el lugar afectado con un ligero ceño fruncido que pronto se transformó en un ligero puchero.

-Ya, ya, lo siento -se quejó rodando los ojos antes de volver a mirar lo que tenía en las manos y suspirar.

El silencio se extendió de nuevo entre ambos, pero por lo menos el moreno no volvió a revisar el celular hasta que acabaron sus deberes como delegados.

-Me retiraré ya -avisó el azabache luego de recoger sus cosas, pero un pequeño tirón en la manga de su chaqueta le detuvo.

-Eh... -alargó Lance soltándole al notar lo que había hecho, rascándose la nuca con cierta pena- Espera, yo... quería preguntarte algo antes -murmuró- Bueno, sabes que he estado hablando con Luxia y pues... Creo que ya es momento de que tengamos una cita...

Sin poder evitarlo, Keith frunció ligeramente el ceño y se cruzó de brazos. ¿Por qué demonios le estaba diciendo eso?

-¿Aja?

-Y estaba pensando en que... Ya que he visto que últimamente tú y Acxa hablan, y que bueno, yo hace mucho que no tengo una cita... -alargó algo incómodo, casi sentía como si le estuviera pidiendo una cita directamente a Keith- Pensé que podríamos tener una cita doble... -dijo y al ver el semblante del otro, se apresuró a explicar una excusa:- Me siento algo nervioso, uhm, invitaría a Hunk pero él y Shay aún no llegan a eso... Entonces, me sentiría mejor y más como yo mismo si uno de mis amigos estuviera ahí -terminó mirando hacia otro lado con pena, algo sonrojado- Soy patético, olvídalo...

Lance había pensado que sería un buen momento para que Acxa y Keith tuvieran una cita también, se lo había comentado a Luxia y a esta le pareció una buena idea... Solo quedaba el que no sabía cómo convencer a Keith, y ahora estaba pasando pena...

Estaba a punto de cambiar de tema e irse también, pero la voz del contrario le sorprendió.

-Está bien -suspiró, pues al verle tan vulnerable, no pudo decir que no- Pero será la primera y la última vez -repuso cambiando el peso de una pierna a otra.

-¡¿En serio?! -jadeó con sorpresa.

-Si... Como sea...

-¡Bien! Eso... ¡eso es genial, viejo! Pregúntale a Acxa, ¿bien? ¿Te parece el viernes por la noche? -preguntó con notable emoción- ¡Podemos cambiar la fecha si hay problemas! Luxia conoce un excelente lugar, le pediré la dirección exacta.

-Bueno.

-¡No te arrepentirás! -le aseguró dándole una palmada en la espalda al tiempo que se acomodaba mejor la mochila en un hombro- Me voy a entrenar, llego tarde, ¡te veo luego! -tarareó corriendo a la piscina.

El muchacho solo se quedó en su lugar, comenzando a arrepentirse de haber aceptado.

-Quiznak -suspiró pasándose una mano por el cabello antes de comenzar a caminar para ir a su propio entrenamiento.

Keith se mantuvo un poco mal humorado el resto del día, y solo trató de mejorarlo cuando llegó a su trabajo nocturno.

-Qué cara -murmuró Acxa al verle llegar.

-Si supieras por qué es -suspiró recogiéndose el cabello- ¿Cuántos pacientes hay?

-Solo una persona con cistitis -comentó agitando la única historia clínica en el stand de enfermería.

-Me alegra... No creo poder ser demasiado amable hoy -expresó sentándose en una de las sillas.

-El licenciado Curtis fue a buscar café y la doctora Gozz está en la habitación, tenemos tiempo, así que escúpelo -murmuró Acxa mientras revisaba la hoja de tratamiento.

-Bueno... -murmuró antes de comenzar a hablar, pues su problema actualmente le incluía.

Al terminar su relato, los dos se quedaron en silencio antes de que Acxa se riera, cosa que le hizo a Keith fruncir el ceño.

-No te rías -se quejó con un ligero puchero casi imperceptible.

Pero ella solo se tapó la boca y le dio la espalda mientras reía.

-Disculpa es solo que... Por Dios, eres tonto -negó- ¿Cómo pudiste decir que si? -suspiró limpiándose pequeñas lágrimas de los ojos.

-Quiere que le acompañe... Lucía mal, no podía decirle que no -consideró rodando los ojos, sonrojándose un poco.

-Si podías -negó respirando profundo luego de tranquilizarse-, solo que te gusta mucho y eres un tonto... Y ahora yo me veo arrastrada a esto.

-Bueno, ya le dije que sí, ¿vas a ir o no? -suspiró cruzándose de brazos.

-Uhm... -alargó un poco- ¿Me invitaras tú lo que sea que comamos?

-Bien.

-Entonces iré -asintió sin problemas antes de sonreír un poco- No seré muy costosa, ya que el show que veré será gratis.

-Uhm -alargó antes de levantarse- Voy al baño.

-No te molestes, al menos puedes pensar en esto como una cita con él -opinó comenzando a preparar el medicamento que le tocaba al paciente.

-Sí, y al final termina besándose y siendo cariñoso con otra persona... Gran forma de verlo -bufó deteniéndose.

-Entonces cancela -resolvió, pero ante el silencio de su compañero, agregó:- Si no, podemos ir al bar gay de la esquina... Tengo alguien que hace unas buenas identificaciones falsas -le ofreció echándole una mirada- Te vendría bien olvidar a Lance ya que este se conseguirá una novia, conoce nuevas personas -opinó.

Y Keith sabía que tenía razón, por lo cual suspiró.

-No le digas a Shiro...

-Soy una tumba.

-Bien... Mantén tu viernes libre, te pasaré a buscar cuando Lance me diga la hora -informó.

-Bien.

Obteniendo su respuesta, Keith se fue al baño para lavarse la cara.

Y aunque apenas era lunes, cuando una persona menos quería que llegue un día... Más rápido lo hacía. En cuestión de a lo que Keith le pareció apenas dos días, ya era viernes y comenzaba a dudar seriamente sobre si ir o no. No era un masoquista, ¿por qué querría ver al chico que le gustaba ser cariñoso con otra persona?

El sonido de un mensaje le sacó de sus pensamientos.

_ ¿Listo para esta noche? _

_ ¡Será genial! _

Esos mensajes eran de Lance, pero en ese momento el azabache se sentía de tan mal humor, que sólo le clavó el visto y arrojó el celular a su cama para irse a dar una ducha.

En consecuencia, algunos mensajes más de Lance entraron haciéndole spam sólo para molestar, y también para asegurarse sobre si el muchacho iría o no esa noche, pero al no obtener respuesta en largos minutos, paró dejando al menos ochenta mensajes que después Keith eliminó sin mirar al vaciar la conversación después de salir de su ducha.

 _Uhum_ , decidió responder cortamente.

_ ¡¿"Uhum"?! ¿Qué significa eso, viejo? ¡Pensé que habías muerto! _

_ Me estaba bañando, Lance... _

_ ¡De acuerdo! ¡Debes de oler bien para las chicas! ¿Ok? _

_ Usa tu mejor colonia marca lobo solitario. _

_ No tientes a la suerte... _

_ ¡Jaja! Era una bromita, vamos, que esto también te beneficia a ti, ¿no? _

_ Una cita con Acxa, uhh, picaron. _

_ Bueno, está bien, te dejo arreglarte, nos vemos ahí, Mullet. _

Sin responder, volvió a tirar el aparato a la cama mientras se terminaba de secar el cabello con una toalla.

-Idiota -suspiró yendo a buscar la ropa que se pondría, sólo que esa vez no sabía si el insulto iba hacia Lance o hacia sí mismo.

Se tomó su tiempo para prepararse, ya que luego de hacer el tonto en la doble cita con Lance saldría a tratar de olvidar lo idiota que era por el chico con Acxa.

Apenas estuvo listo, se miró un momento en el espejo e hizo una mueca antes de escribir a su "cita".

_ Voy saliendo. _

_ Lista. _

Sin más que hacer, partió en busca de la muchacha y en cuestión de minutos, llegaron al bonito lugar seleccionado por Luxia.

-Bueno... Buen gusto tiene -admitió Acxa al quitarse el casco.

La instalación poseía lindos colores pasteles que, junto con la iluminación y decoración natural, le hacía dar una vibra cálida y agradable.

-Vamos -dijo simplemente.

Se dirigieron al segundo piso y en una esquina bonita e íntima, la otra pareja ya esperaba mientras estaban hablando muy juntos y con las manos unidas.

Keith no pudo evitar colocar los ojos en blanco por un momento, hasta que Acxa le dio una palmada en la espalda.

-Buenas noches -habló la muchacha en cuanto se acercaron.

-Buenas noches -asintió Luxia con una sonrisa.

-Buenas noches, ¡por favor siéntense! Qué bueno que llegaron -dijo Lance felizmente- Los esperábamos para pedir.

-Lamentamos el retraso -habló Acxa ante la poca iniciativa de su compañero de hablar.

-No fue por mucho -negó Luxia amablemente- No se preocupen. ¿Por qué no revisan el menú? Este lugar tiene opciones muy ricas, sobre todo en postres.

Lance asintió de acuerdo.

-Es verdad, tenías razón en cuanto a que es mejor a cualquiera de mis otras opciones -dijo sonriente, dándole una palmadita cariñosa en la mano.

La rubia se sonrojó un poco.

-Oh, tonterías -murmuró tomando el menú- Me apetece mucho un postre, pero ya es de noche, ¿quieres compartir uno? ¡Yo invito!

El cubano se apresuró a negar.

-¿Segura? Podemos pagar a la mitad -propuso no queriendo rechazar su amabilidad, pero tampoco veía bien dejarle el gasto.

Más la muchacha solo sonrió.

-Segura, gano bastante en mi trabajo a medio tiempo, esto no es mucho -negó de forma segura- Me has regalado muchos dulces estos días, déjame hacerlo también.

Y ante eso, el moreno no pudo evitar sonreír tontamente.

-De acuerdo, eres tan linda -suspiró.

Mientras tanto, al otro lado de la mesa, Keith y Acxa contuvieron sus arcadas y se escondieron tras el menú.

-¿Qué vas a pedir? -preguntó Keith a Acxa, tratando de ignorar al otro par.

-Los postres lucen muy bien -murmuró Acxa sin dejar de mirar las imágenes- Tarta de fresa -decidió sin dudar al mirarla.

-Bien -dijo sin problemas y en un par de frases ya habían concretado lo que comerían y beberían.

Cuando estuvieron listos para pedir, un camarero se acercó a tomar las órdenes.

-¿Se conocen desde hace mucho? -preguntó Luxia al otro par al notarlos bastante cercanos

-Más o menos -asintió Acxa- También trabajamos juntos.

-¿Oh, en serio? ¿De qué trabajan? -preguntó mientras distraídamente acariciaba la mano de Lance.

-¡Keith es bastante genial, él trabaja en...! -comenzó Lance pero paró al verse interrumpido.

-¿Por qué no dejas que ellos nos los cuenten? Sabremos de primera mano, ¿uhm? -consideró en un tono amable.

-Oh, es cierto, está bien -asintió Lance con una pequeña risita apenada- Yo no podría saber mucho sobre lo que hacen.

-Cierto, cierto -asintió Luxia antes de darle la palabra a la otra pareja.

Keith solo frunció ligeramente el ceño, por lo que Acxa fue la encargada de llevar la conversación con uno que otro comentario por parte de su compañero.

Pronto las conversaciones tomaron otros rumbos y los postres llegaron. Lance charlaba alegremente en la mesa mientras acariciaba la mano de Luxia, el enorme postre le parecía muy dulce en ese momento... Mientras que a Keith, el sabor de su rebanada de chocolate ni le iba ni le venía mientras comentaba ocasionalmente con su semblante habitual, pues la escena frente a él era bastante amarga a su parecer.

El tiempo pasó demasiado rápido para unos y muy lento para otro.

Mientras las chicas iban al baño, Lance miró alegre a Keith.

-¿No fue una fantástica velada? -preguntó empujándolo levemente con el hombro.

El azabache se cruzó de brazos.

-Supongo -asintió.

-¿No es maravillosa Luxia? -suspiró con una boba sonrisa que hizo que Keith quisiera estar ciego.

-Si tú lo dices -murmuró- Te ves muy feliz -comentó apartando la mirada.

-Lo estoy -asintió- Es bonita, es amable, es inteligente... -suspiró- ¿Y tú y Acxa?

-Está bien, supongo -murmuró- Iremos a otro lado luego de aquí -comentó dando unos toquecitos con el talón de la bota al piso.

-¿Ah, sí? Nosotros también -murmuró rascándose de forma algo tímida la mejilla, mientras mantenía una sonrisa- Pero no nada raro, caminaremos por el parque y luego la acompañaré a casa. Es una buena forma de terminar una cita, ¿no?

-Lo es -estuvo de acuerdo.

-Ah y por cierto... -murmuró pasando un brazo por sus hombros- Gracias por venir -dijo con un semblante agradecido y una hermosa sonrisa- Fue importante para mí.

El ceño en la cara de Keith se aflojó y suspiró no pudiendo evitar corresponder un poco a su sonrisa.

-No es nada, somos... somos amigos, ¿no? Si me necesitas, aunque sea para está tontería, te ayudaré -asintió, pero rápidamente añadió:- Solo esta vez.

Lance sonrió.

-¿Cómo que tontería? ¡Comimos algo rico y pasaste tiempo con Acxa!

-Ya paso mucho tiempo con Acxa -murmuró levantando una ceja, moviendo los hombros para quitarse su brazo.

-¡Pues pasaste más tiempo con ella! -rió divertido y le soltó al mirar a las chicas regresar- ¿Lista? -sonrió a la rubia, ofreciéndole su brazo.

-Lista -asintió tomándolo sin dudar- Fue un placer compartir un rato con ustedes -dijo a los otros dos con una sonrisa- Nos vemos luego.

-Igualmente -asintió Acxa levantando una mano para despedirse y una vez que se fueron, suspiró- Entonces esa es Luxia del club de periodismo -dijo levantando las cejas- Había escuchado rumores sobre que la jefe era un poquito... ¿rara? ¿Controladora? Pero luce bastante normal.

-Uhmm... -murmuró pensando un poco antes de negar y apartarlo de su mente- Vamos al club -dijo en su lugar, pues quería olvidar lo que acababa de pasar.

-No debes decirlo dos veces -asintió tomando su casco para ir a la moto.

De esta forma Keith bebió y habló con algunas personas el resto de la noche, volviendo a casa en la madrugada para darse un baño y echarse a dormir unas cuantas horas antes de que...

-¿Keith?

-Ug -se quejó el aludido tapándose la cabeza con una almohada.

-¿No te has levantado aún?

Como respuesta solo obtuvo un gruñido.

-Para mí luce como un adolescente con resaca, Shiro -dijo otra voz un poco divertida- ¿Cuánto bebiste?

-Adam...

-Pondré a hacer algo de sopa para la resaca -tarareó- No seas duro -sonrió acariciando el hombro de Shiro antes de irse.

Shiro suspiró y se acercó a quitar la almohada de la cabeza del muchacho.

-Quiznak, ¿qué? -se quejó subiéndose la sábana hasta la cara.

-Te ves terrible, ¿qué hiciste anoche? -exigió saber- Aún eres menor de edad y estás bajo mi custodia, Keith, por dios, dime que no manejaste así.

-No conduje yo -se quejó sentándose.

El mayor suspiró al ver sus pelos todos parados.

-Necesitas un corte.

-¿Salgo a beber una noche y de repente hasta notas que necesito un corte? -se quejó tratando de aplastar su cabello con una mano.

-No, es la cantidad que bebiste para que estés así lo que me preocupa -explicó dejando la almohada a un lado.

El adolescente solo suspiró y se pasó una mano por la cara.

-Estoy bien... Solo... No quiero hablar de eso de momento, me siento como un idiota y no sé cómo deshacerme de esto que ni siquiera sé cómo comenzó -se quejó con notable mal humor.

-¿Es Lance? -preguntó con cuidado y ante la mueca del otro, supo que si- Bien, escucha, solo te diré que el alcohol no es la solución... Vamos, te hará bien comer algo... Vístete -le recordó pues solo traía un bóxer puesto.

-Uhm -murmuró echándose de nuevo en la cama, tapándose con la sábana, mientras le hacía una señal para que se fuera y poder vestirse.

Una vez solo en su habitación, se tocó la cabeza con molestia, pues había comenzado a dolerle, por lo que se levantó de nuevo, esta vez con cuidado para vestirse.

Quizás si se había pasado mucho con la bebida...


	13. Chapter 13

El fin de semana había pasado lleno de tareas luego de tener una charla con Shiro. El lunes, el día pintaba bastante tranquilo y normal. Al llegar a clases Keith se sentó y distraídamente miró los mensajes del grupo del trabajo y otras cosas en las que le habían etiquetado, hasta que las personas comenzaron a llegar.

-Buenos días -tarareó Lance felizmente al sentarse.

-Buenos días -repitieron tras él Hunk y Pidge.

El azabache les contestó antes de mirar curioso a Lance, quien estaba de un excepcional buen humor.

-La vida es bella, ¿no lo crees? -suspiró pasando un brazo por sus hombros mientras mantenía una sonrisa tonta.

Keith no pudo responder y mejor dirigió su mirada interrogante a Hunk en busca de respuestas.

-Lance tiene novia -respondió el samoano levantando una ceja.

-Hemos aguantado su cara de tonto todo este tiempo hasta aquí -bufó Pidge sentándose junto a Hunk luego de acomodar sus cosas en su asiento.

El corazón de Keith se estremeció un poco, pero solo dio una mirada indiferente al cubano.

-Ah... Felicidades -asintió- Espero no seas un tonto -murmuró.

-¿Tonto yo? -jadeó haciéndose el ofendido- Soy todo un caballero, señor Kogane.

-Tengo mis dudas -habló la voz de Shiro al entrar por la puerta trasera del salón. Dio un golpecito a la cabeza de Lance con un libro y dijo- Derecho en el asiento. Todos a sus puestos -alargó con una sonrisa antes de que todos empezarán a moverse- Tenemos muchas cosas que hacer hoy.

-Hablamos luego -dijo Pidge antes de regresar a su asiento.

Shiro caminó hasta su lugar y sonrió.

-Bien, me alegra que mantengan un buen desempeño... Cómo saben, se acerca a semana aniversario de la institución y por ende el festival deportivo en el cual nuestro delegado y subdelegado han estado trabajando arduamente -dijo con un movimiento de mano hacia los muchachos- Me alegra poder decir que ustedes dos trabajan muy bien juntos -asintió.

-Le dije que me llevo bien con todo el mundo -rió Lance con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

Shiro solo levantó las cejas.

-Y por eso me alegra que se graduarán este año -dijo con diversión junto a alguna risitas más- Bien, luego de las felicitaciones, les recuerdo que deben ponerse de acuerdo en qué área estarán en la competición. Ahora, comencemos la clase.

Como de costumbre, Keith prestó atención mientras a su lado Lance ocasionalmente utilizaba su celular bajo la mesa para comunicarse con su novia, cosa que empezó a molestarle un poco luego de un rato.

-Por Dios -susurró negando mientras continuaba con lo que hacía.

Ya que estaban a mitad de semestre, necesitaban concentrarse, por lo que por la tarde, se unió a Hunk y a Pidge para repasar sobre el siguiente examen en un aula vacía.

-Invitaré a Luxia -avisó Lance enviando un mensaje a la muchacha.

-Multa por usar el celular, debes responder una pregunta -alargó Pidge lanzándole una bola de papel a la cabeza- y darme el celular.

-¡Pero avisé! -se defendió el moreno- ¡Hunk!

-Las reglas son las reglas, pudiste habérselo enviado antes... -murmuró el muchacho llenando un examen de práctica.

Pidge se levantó y arrancó el celular de sus manos para dejarlo en una esquina.

-Pregunta de historia -alargó.

El teléfono vibró algunas veces más hasta que simplemente dejó de hacerlo y luego de un momento, tocaron la puerta antes de abrirla.

-Permiso... -murmuró Luxia antes de sonreír al verles allí- Ah, sí estaban aquí, no especificaste qué aula y como luego no respondiste mis mensajes...

-Está castigado por usar el celular en momento de repaso -explicó Pidge sin levantar la mirada de sus apuntes.

-Lance tontito, concéntrate en tus estudios -asintió sentándose a su lado- Yo también lo necesito, así que el repaso no vendría mal.

-Perfecto, entonces continuamos -asintió Pidge.

Ninguno prestó atención a la cariñosa pareja, ni como Lance pasaba un brazo por su cintura. En la ronda de preguntas, sin embargo, por cada repuesta que daba Lance, Luxia la repetía de una forma mejor y más fácil de entender, o por cada respuesta mala... Ella claramente daba la repuesta correcta mientras el moreno solo sonreía.

Los tres pensaban que la atmósfera era un poco extraña, pero no podían decir por qué.

-Tomemos un descanso antes de que se vayan a practicar -ofreció Hunk sacando algunos refrigerios de su mochila.

-Debo irme ya -murmuró Keith mirando la hora en su reloj, tomando su mochila.

-¿En serio? ¿Ahora? -alargó Lance abrazando por la cintura a su novia.

-Sí, debo llegar temprano a mi turno hoy -respondió al tiempo que atrapaba algunos paquetes que Hunk le lanzaba.

-Bien, entonces llévate tu parte, lo necesitarás -le sonrió amigable.

Y antes de que Keith tuviera tiempo para agradecer el gesto, el sonido de una llamada llenó el aula.

-Lo siento -murmuró Luxia apenada, contestando.

El resto no le tomó importancia y solo asintió.

-Gracias, entonces los veré mañana -dijo el azabache caminando hacia la puerta, pero antes de abrir, la voz de Luxia le detuvo.

-Espera, también debo irme... Me acaban de llamar del club, parece que hubo un problema -suspiró con un gesto paciente- Queda de camino el edificio, podemos ir juntos -propuso acariciando la cabeza de Lance.

-Como quieras...

-Qué lástima que tengas que irte tan pronto -suspiró el moreno, soltándole de forma lenta antes de dejar un beso en su mejilla- Suerte con tu problema.

-Suerte con tu estudio. Te escribo por la tarde -le aseguró antes de despedirse del resto e ir con Keith.

-Cuídala, viejo -alargó con una sonrisa floja hacia el azabache.

-Uhmm -murmuró y no esperó demasiado por la muchacha, saliendo para irse a su entrenamiento.

En silencio bajaron las escaleras y salieron del edificio de forma tranquila.

-¿Cómo está Acxa? -preguntó de forma amable.

-Bien, supongo -respondió de forma simple.

-Me alegra que ustedes dos estén juntos, parecen llevarse muy bien -dijo pensativamente y con una sonrisa.

-Nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo -asintió.

-Sí, se nota... Pero pensé que ustedes solo eran amigos, por alguna razón -murmuró mirando hacia arriba ligeramente antes de avergonzarse un poco- Ah, lamento si pregunto mucho, ya sabes... La costumbre.

-Está bien -negó no prestándole atención- Ah, sí, somos amigos que salen de vez en cuando...

-Oh, ya veo -asintió sonriéndole- Entonces creo que sería bueno que volvamos a salir juntos, como citas dobles o con Hunk y Pidge. Quiero conocer bien a los amigos de Lance y saber más -asintió en un gesto soñador.

-No nos conocemos por mucho tiempo realmente... Si quieres saber más sobre Lance, deberías ir con Pidge y Hunk -dijo parando frente al edificio en el que se quedaba la chica.

-¿Es así? Ustedes parecen llevarse realmente bien -comentó pasándose un mechón de cabello tras la oreja mientras abrazaba un libro- Seguro que también tienes cosas que decir, tu perspectiva debe ser interesante.

-No creo -murmuró- Bueno, me retiro.

-Ah, sí, ¡gracias por acompañarme!

-Estaba de camino -respondió restándole importancia, dándose la vuelta.

-Ah, espera... Ya que vas a entrenar y sudaras mucho, ten, olvidé dárselo a Lance y yo no bebo esas cosas -dijo ofreciéndole una botella de Gatorade.

-Guárdalo y dáselo después -dijo considerando que cualquier cosa que le diera le haría feliz.

-Es una pena que se quede conmigo durante tanto tiempo más -suspiró terminando de acortar la distancia para dejar la aun fría bebida en su mano- Solo acéptala, ¿bien? -propuso manteniendo sus manos juntas por lo que Keith consideró más tiempo del necesario.

-Bien -cortó apartando sus manos del contacto, tomando la bebida en una mano- Debo irme -suspiró dispuesto a no detenerse por nada del mundo hasta llegar.

Afortunadamente nadie más quiso llamar su atención y llegó sin tardanza a la práctica.

Al mismo tiempo, la rubia que había sido dejada atrás continuó su camino hasta el salón del club, donde el resto de integrantes esperaba tembloroso, paralizándose en cuanto la puerta chirrió al ser abierta.

-Ustedes no pueden hacer nada bien por si solos, ¿verdad? -suspiró Luxia con una sonrisa- Son unos inútiles, verdaderamente una vergüenza para sus padres -alargó mirando con fría amabilidad a cada uno- Pero por una vez en sus vidas, ser inútiles hoy me sirvió de algo -tarareó de muy buen humor- ¿Qué sucede?

Mientras una de las chicas explicaba lo sucedido, Luxia se sentaba en su silla y golpeaba rítmicamente con sus dedos el brazo del mueble, mientras revisaba la página web que administraban y el problema que había en ella.

-Ven aquí -terminó por decir al acabar.

-N-No...

-Ven ahora, no estoy enojada -repuso con una sonrisa amistosa que solo provocaba miedo- Que sean inútiles e incapaces de pensar en una solución no es su culpa, es culpa de sus madres porque debieron tomar más ácido fólico o abortarlos. Ven.

Sin más opciones, la muchacha que había hablado se acercó con la mirada baja, pero no la mantuvo de esa forma por mucho tiempo cuando sintió su cabello ser tirado con dolor.

-Escucha cuidadosamente, Florona, es muy fácil de solucionar el problema. Ve a la oficina del profesor y pídele el favor de mi parte, listo, problema resuelto... Ah y asegúrense de esparcir los últimos chismes de forma correcta con cuentas hackeadas -le recordó antes de soltarle.

La pelirroja solo se alejó rápidamente antes de asentir.

-S-Si -murmuró apresurándose a tomar su mochila para ir a resolver el problema.

El silencio se hizo presente mientras la rubia aún miraba la página web.

-¿Por qué todos siguen parados allí? -frunció el ceño al notar que todos seguían quietos y atemorizados- Hagan algo, los puntos extra que necesitan no se ganarán solos -recordó antes de volver a un semblante amable, tecleando algunas cosas en la computadora.

Si todos los demás no necesitaran una actividad extracurricular relativamente fácil, y... otras cosas que algunos miembros preferían no comentar, no estarían allí. Y aunque el periodismo no era fácil, lo era sabiendo que hacer bajo el tiránico mandato de Luxia, a quien no se le dificultaba ni sentía remordimiento en manipular a sus compañeros con maltratos psicológicos o físicos sin dejar huella, pues luego de tanto tiempo y controlando lo que toda la escuela podía saber... Nadie diría nada.

Además, ¿quién creería que la dulce, amigable e inteligente hija del subdirector del colegio haría tal cosa? Una vez en el club de periodismo, no había escape.

Todos regresaron rápidamente a sus deberes de forma silenciosa, no queriendo provocar a la presidenta. La tensión y miedo se podían palpar, cada músculo estaba tenso, cada par de ojos fijos y concentrados en lo que hacía, no atreviéndose a distraerse.

-Volveré a casa... Quiero todo listo para mañana -ordenó tomando sus cosas una vez que terminó.

-Si -respondieron al unísono en distintos tonos de voz.

Solo cuando la rubia abandonó la habitación, el aire regresó a los pulmones de todos cuando la presión disminuyó, por lo que varios suspiros se escucharon.

-Solo unos meses más -consoló uno de ellos.

Algunos habían soportado los abusos por años, y que ahora estuvieran a punto de graduarse y todo eso acabara, era como ver a lo lejos el final del túnel... Tan cerca, pero a la vez tan lejos. El sentimiento era el mismo para los miembros más jóvenes, los cuales deseaban que Florona se graduara pronto para que todo cambiara...

 _Solo unos meses más_ , se dijeron todos. Podían aguantar unos meses más si habían aguantado durante tanto tiempo.

A medida que el tiempo pasaba y fue hora de irse, el club de periodismo terminó su trabajo y pudo irse con pasos pesados, agotados física y psicológicamente.

-¿Quieres que te acompañemos a casa? -ofreció uno de los chicos a Florona, quien la había pasado particularmente mal y había recibido toda clase de mensajes amenazadores por parte de Luxia.

-No, estoy bien... Ya todo está bien, ¿no? -les sonrió apretando una mano tras su espalda- Me voy ahora, ¿bien?

-Bien... Cuídate, nos vemos mañana.

El grupo se despidió y dividió tomando distintos caminos.

Florona suspiró y se tocó la cabeza, desde que le habían jalado el cabello, sumado a la presión y el miedo, esta había comenzado a dolerle.

-Pronto terminará, pronto terminará -se dijo dándose unas palmaditas de valor en el pecho mientras caminaba a casa.

Se había tranquilizado un poco, pero apenas su celular vibró y vio el nombre de Luxia, volvió a sentir incomodidad y nervios, por lo que con mano temblorosa contestó el la llamada aunque no quería.

-¿S-Si?

-¿Está todo listo?

-S-Si, señora.

-Bien... ¿Estás camino a casa? Apresúrate, tengo tareas que debes hacer... Es una lástima que seas la única que medianamente sirve en ese club de pacotilla...

-P-Pero... -quiso negarse, sin tenerla enfrente era un poco más fácil pensar en rebelarse, pero de inmediato se arrepintió.

-¿P-Pero qué? -repitió la voz al otro lado del celular, claramente burlándose- ¿Quieres que divulgue tu sucio secreto? Eres asquerosa, todos te odiarán si lo saben, no seas imbécil y solo apresúrate a hacer lo que te digo...

Pronto la conversación se convirtió en un monólogo aterrador de escuchar para Florona, quien solo podía quedarse parada en medio de la calle, pálida y temblando ligeramente con la mirada perdida incluso después de que la llamada había terminado. Sintiendo las piernas débiles, cayó de rodillas en el asfalto y sollozó lamentando el día en que le había dicho a Luxia que le gustaban las chicas...

-Disculpa, ¿estás bien? -preguntó una voz amable, sacando de su estupor a Florona.

-¿Eh? -parpadeando para apartar las lágrimas, la pelirroja miró hacia arriba a la borrosa figura que le hablaba.

-¿Estas bien? Estás hiperventilando -repitió viendo el mal estado en el que encontraba.

-S-S... -no pudo terminar de hablar cuando ya se había desmayado.

-¡Oye...! -fue lo último que escuchó.

Para cuándo Florona volvió a abrir los ojos, una luz blanca le cegó y tuvo que volver a cerrarlos. ¿Qué era eso? ¿Su deseo se había cumplido y había muerto?, fue lo primero que pensó, pero poco a poco y al tratar de nuevo, cuando volvió a abrir los ojos pudo divisar un techo blanco con luces blancas, en una pequeña habitación limpia y blanca con una puerta corrediza de vidrio.

-¿Qué...?

Lentamente se levantó y el dolor de cabeza regresó con un pinchazo, lo que le hizo gemir. Llevó una mano a su cabeza y se sorprendió al ver que tenía una vía periférica conectada a solución en la mano.

La puerta corrediza fue abierta y la misma voz agradable que había escuchado antes resonó en la pequeña habitación.

-Veo que ya despertaste, Florona -dijo la muchacha con una sonrisa y una pequeña bandeja.

La mencionada parpadeó y miró a la joven enfermera de cabello corto.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? -preguntó tranquila.

-Mire tu carnet escolar -le sonrió y dejó la bandeja en una mesita junto a la cama- Mi nombre es Acxa, estudiamos en el mismo lugar... Te encontré en medio de un ataque de ansiedad, hiperventilando y te traje aquí -explicó manipulando el gotero- ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Me duele la cabeza -murmuró parpadeando de forma lenta y en estupor.

-Es normal, te golpeaste... Y pareces haber pasado por mucho -dijo regalándole una sonrisa- Te colocaré algo para proteger tu estómago y algo para el dolor, ¿bien?

-Eh... Bien -asintió regresando a acostarse de forma tranquila, hasta que recordó algo- ¿D-Donde está mi celular?

-En tu mochila, todo está allí -dijo señalando una silla con su mochila rosa- No te preocupes...

-Es que... D-Debo regresar a casa...

Pero Acxa solo negó y dejó lo que hacía para tomar su mano, deteniéndole con suavidad.

-Tranquila, avisamos a tus padres, vendrán a buscarte. Yo cuidaré de ti. Relájate un poco, me quedaré contigo hasta que vengan -aseguró con una sonrisa que podía calmar el asustado corazón de Florona.

 _Luxia va a matarme_ , pensó mientras el calor que le daba la mano de la chica se extendía hasta su cara también...

-B-Bueno...

Por una vez... No le importaba si Luxia le mataba luego, por primera vez sentía un extraño, cómodo y cálido sentimiento de seguridad.

-Por favor, confía en mí -insistió Acxa con un guiño que terminó de sonrojar a la pelirroja.

-Está bien... -terminó por murmurar.

Por un rato, solo por un rato, no pensaría en Luxia.


	14. Chapter 14

-¿Cuánto te dio la quince? -preguntó un preocupado Lance dos días después.

-Diecisiete coma cinco -respondió Keith despreocupado al respecto.

-¿Qué? A mí me dio treinta y tres -gimió horrorizado- Oh, de verdad espero que tu respuesta esté mal...

-Idiota -murmuró pagando lo que había comprado antes de alejarse en busca de una mesa.

Lance se apresuró a deslizar su tarjeta también antes de ir tras el chico.

-Te aprecio, amigo, pero necesito esos puntos -suspiró- Tu promedio ya es bueno sin esa pregunta, a mí me gustaría subir un poco...

-Hola, Keith -una voz femenina interrumpió y ambos voltearon a ver a una linda chica.

-Hola.

-Eh, compré un pan de chocolate de más... Quería dártelo... -murmuró con vergüenza, ofreciendo el paquete mientras bajaba la mirada.

El moreno miró la linda y fría interacción de uno y de otro, y al ver las claras intenciones de negarse del azabache, no pudo evitar interrumpir.

-Di gracias -dijo empujándole con un hombro.

Keith solo le miró y regresó con la chica.

-Gracias, pero no, deberías administrar mejor tus finanzas y no gastar de más en cosas innecesarias -asintió y continuó con su camino, sintiendo la venenosa mirada de Lance en su espalda.

-Este emo... -se quejó el moreno y miró a la chica- Cómelo tú, no le vuelvas a ofrecer nada a ese tonto -bufó mirando a la muchacha alejarse con la cabeza baja antes de alcanzar a Keith- ¿Por qué eres así? Toma mucho valor hablarle a alguien en medio de otras personas que susurran cosas.

-No acepto nada de extraños -respondió tranquilo, buscando a Hunk y a Pidge con la mirada una vez que salieron al jardín.

-¿Qué pudo haberle hecho al pan? ¿Meterle droga? -rodó los ojos con diversión- Estaba cerrado -bufó pensando que era un paranoico.

-Te sorprendería saber -murmuró, pues Keith había tenido experiencias con cosas muy raras... Desde bebidas de dudosa procedencia, hasta muffins con dudoso relleno. Tenía experiencia desde el "agua de calzón" básico, hasta otros distintos intentos de intoxicarle o hacerle morir de asco.

-Dude, me da miedo preguntar -murmuró al ver su cara oscurecerse ante el recuerdo.

-Entonces no lo hagas -resolvió yendo a la mesa donde estaba el resto.

-Bien, no lo haré -negó, mas no pudo mantener la boca cerrada- Pero...

-¿Pero?

-Si es así, ¿por qué aceptaste mis galletas aquella vez? -levantó una ceja.

-¿Me pondrías algo raro en ellas o sacarías algo de hacerlo?

-No.

-¿Eres una chica?

-Estoy seguro de que no –murmuró frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

-Ahí está tu respuesta... Además, comiste de ellas, si le hubieses puesto algo raro, no lo habrías hecho a menos que fueses muy tonto, lo cual te creo capaz –terminó riéndose un poco de él.

-Ya no te preguntaré más nada –se quejó con molestia y apenas se sentó, envió un par de mensajes a su novia, la cual apareció un par de minutos después- Hola, bonita –saludó de forma alegre, abrazándole- ¿Estás bien?

-Algo cansada -suspiró la rubia sentándose a su lado- He tenido que trabajar un poco de más, alguien del club se enfermó y quedaron tareas sin realizar -dijo acomodando la camisa de Lance al verla un poco arrugada- No uses esta camisa... El color no te luce, ¿no tienes algo en color negro?

-Eh...

Al mismo tiempo, Acxa salió al lugar con Florona, la cual se detuvo al mirar cierto cabello rubio entre las mesas del jardín.

-Creo que ya no tengo hambre -susurró tratando de disimular a quien había mirado- Afuera hace mucho sol... El calor será terrible -balbuceó tratando de arreglar sus palabras mientras daba algunos pasos hacia atrás.

Pero ni ella era buena para disimular, ni Acxa era lenta, por lo que dirigió su mirada también a la mesa donde estaban Keith y sus amigos. Levantó una ceja y miró de nuevo a la pelirroja.

-Podemos comer en otro lado... Mis compañeras no tardan en venir, también podemos guardar una mesa dentro -resolvió dando media vuelta sin problemas.

-Si... -murmuró echando otra mirada a Luxia antes de seguir a Acxa.

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó Lance terminándose de acomodar el cabello a como había pedido la chica, cuando notó que esta miraba con una mueca hacia la puerta de la cafetería.

-Nada... Solo vi algo desagradable -negó antes de volver a sonreír- ¿Ves? Así te ves más bonito. Quiero luego me envíes qué prendas de ropa tienes, te ayudaré a vestir con estilo -aseguró abrazándole.

-Bueno -asintió Lance sin problemas antes de regresar a la conversación grupal sobre los exámenes.

Luego de que cada quien vació sus platos, Keith le hizo una seña a Lance.

-Vamos.

-¿No irán a clases? -preguntó Luxia con curiosidad.

-No, cariño, tenemos que terminar lo de la semana de aniversario -suspiró Lance- Es una pena no salir temprano como todos hoy -se quejó.

-¿Oh? ¿Necesitan manos extra? Quizás me apunte... No había pensado realmente en ello hasta ahora -confesó de forma pensativa-, había estado algo ocupada...

-Si -asintió Lance sin dudar- Siempre hay espacio para más manos, especialmente si son tan lindas como tú -tarareó mientras de fondo Keith y Pidge fingían vomitar.

-Bueno, ya que ustedes se van, nosotros vamos al club, también tenemos cosas que hacer -asintió Pidge recogiendo su mochila- Hasta luego -alargó.

-Adiós -sonrió Hunk despidiéndose también.

-Vamos -murmuró Keith no queriendo pasar mucho tiempo con la pareja, por lo cual se adelantó unos pasos a ellos, pero aun así podía escuchar como Lance murmuraba alguna cosa a la chica mientras le seguían, y luego las pequeñas risas y respuestas de ella.

Sólo un pensamiento pasaba por la cabeza de Keith en ese momento y era que por favor que este día acabara rápido, pues aunque no tenía nada contra el par... Bueno, aún no consideraba poder pasar todo el día junto a ellos.

Al llegar al lugar un par de profesores ya habían comenzado a distribuir las tareas, por lo que los alumnos estaban alrededor siendo separados en grupos para cumplirlas.

-El dúo no se separa -tarareó Lance al ser colocado con Keith en el mismo equipo, al cual luego se le añadió Luxia y otro chico.

Normalmente la semana aniversario tomaba algunos días de preparación, ya que se festejaba con yincanas y distintos torneos deportivos que organizaban los clubes dentro de la institución.

-Ahh, adoro estos días... Son como la calma antes de la tormenta de exámenes finales y competiciones -suspiró llevando los brazos tras de sí para colocar las manos en su cabeza, andando un poco perezoso.

-Acomoda tu postura, cariño -recordó Luxia con una caricia en su espalda.

-Ah, si -asintió.

-Agradezco que limpien este lugar cada tanto -murmuró la rubia al llegar al cuarto donde se almacenaban distintos tipos de tela y ropa.

Primero deberían de llevar todo lo del almacen al campo donde se realizaría el juego de vestirse según una temática o personaje, por lo que tendrían que separar las prendas en cajas que guardarían para sacar el día del juego y armar los vestidores. Afortunadamente, no tenían que arreglar la ropa, pero el lugar estaba lejos, las cosas eran muchas y ellos solo eran cuatro.

-Empecemos... Si somos rápidos podemos terminar hoy -habló Keith, comenzando a sacar las bolsas al pasillo antes de tomar las cosas de mayor peso para sí mismo, dejando cosas menos pesadas para el resto.

-Eres muy fuerte -observó Luxia al salir del edificio, mientras Lance jugaba más adelante con el otro chico, con el cual ya se había hecho amigo.

-Por el fútbol -respondió apretando el paso para alcanzar al par.

-Si es mucho para ti, podríamos cargarlo juntos... Me siento algo inútil de solo llevar cosas pequeñas -murmuró con un leve sonrojo, mirando las ligeras bolsas de pelucas que tenía en las manos.

-No, gracias -negó tranquilo.

-También podrías pedirle ayuda a Lance -le sonrió.

El azabache echó una mirada al moreno, el cual también había querido llevar bastantes cosas para impresionar a su novia.

-No lo creo.

-Bueno, es cierto que no es tan fuerte como tú... -murmuró manteniendo la sonrisa mientras miraba a su novio- Tampoco inteligente -rió leve-, no había necesidad de llevar tantas cosas en esta ronda...

-Uhm -murmuró frunciendo ligeramente el ceño, mirando como los otros se golpeaban con las bolsas, por lo que aprovechó de huir de la conversación- Si rompen una bolsa, recogerán pieza por pieza y las llevarán solos -advirtió.

-¡Él empezó! -se quejó el muchacho de Lance.

-¡No es verdad, fue él! -devolvió divertido, llevándose un golpe en la cabeza con una de las bolsas por parte de Keith cuando este pasó por su lado.

-No me importa, tú eres el mayor -le riñó.

-Suenas como mi mamá -dijo el moreno riendo, siguiéndole rápidamente.

-La mía también dice eso -rió el menor.

De esta forma los tres tomaron la delantera mientras Luxia se quedaba atrás con un semblante un poco raro que cambió rápidamente.

La tarea de llevar las prendas tomó un par de rondas de ida y vuelta, hasta terminar un par de minutos antes de que cerrara la escuela, o sea: justo a tiempo.

-¿Hacia qué lado van? -preguntó el muchacho más joven, no queriendo irse solo pues acostumbraba a irse con su grupo de amigos.

-Tomo el bus hacia la Calle B -le dijo Lance.

-¿En serio? ¡Yo también! -suspiró aliviado- ¿Ustedes?

-El centro -respondió Keith buscando las llaves de su moto.

-Oh, ¿trajiste a la preciosura roja? -alargó Lance al ver las llaves.

-Uhum... No puedo llegar tan tarde.

-¿A qué parte del centro te diriges? -preguntó Luxia con curiosidad y ganas de saber en qué parte trabajaba específicamente pues en el centro había muchas clínicas y hospitales- También voy hacia allá hoy, me quedo en casa de una tía para ayudar a mi primo con una tarea. Sería más rápido que tomar el metro.

-Aw, tan linda mi novia ayudando a sus primitos -sonrió Lance- ¿Fue el que apareció en la video llamada la otra vez? -preguntó con una risita divertida.

-Sí, ese -le sonrió pero su mirada regresó rápidamente al azabache, en espera de una respuesta.

-Lo siento, no me puedo desviar -negó Keith sin ningún problema- Voy a los estacionamientos por aquí. No tarden en llegar a la parada o se les irá el bus -alargó a forma de despedida antes de desviarse sin mirar atrás.

-¡A-Adiós! -se despidió el más joven del grupo.

-Chao -alargó Lance sin problemas antes de mirar a la rubia hacer una ligera mueca- No le tomas importancia... Él es así -dijo tocando su hombro, pero la muchacha lo movió evitando el toque, cosa que le hizo sentir un poco raro- Si quieres te acompaño...

-No es necesario, puedo ir sola -negó regresando a su sonrisa suave y aire gentil- Quiero decir, no quiero que pierdan el bus... Además, acompañas a Kevin, es nuestro deber cuidar de los mas jóvenes, ¿no? -ladeó volviendo a caminar.

-Eh, si...

Con una sonrisa la rubia caminó unos pasos por delante, mientras los otros dos muchachos se dieron una mirada antes de seguirle. Al llegar a la parada de buses, Luxia se detuvo para despedirse de Lance con un beso antes de seguir más allá hacia el metro.

-Por favor, dime que tu novia no se enojó porque me acompañas -pidió Kevin un poco incómodo, mirando a la rubia alejarse cada vez más.

-No, no te preocupes, ella no es así -rió Lance disimulando muy bien su ligera incomodidad- No pienses en ello -negó despeinándole- Solo tiene prisa, no es nada del otro mundo... Ah, mira, ya viene el bus.

-Está bien -aceptó entonces, ya que se suponía que Lance conociera mejor a su novia.

Aunque realmente no era así. El moreno no podía evitar notar ciertas actitudes y cosas raras acerca de su novia que... qué bueno, luego olvidaba cuando esta le besaba y decía cosas bonitas.

El resto del camino platicó y bromeó con Kevin antes de separarse y continuar a su casa mientras escribía un mensaje a Luxia.

_ Avísame cuando llegues, cariño :) _

-Papá, llegó Lance -alargó Verónica al verle entrar.

-¡Tío Lance! -exclamaron un par de voces más que le fueron a abrazar.

-Apresúrate y lávate las manos para comer -alargó el señor McClain que salía de la cocina con una olla- Hoy cocine arroz chino.

-¿Y mamá? -preguntó curioso, despeinando el cabello de sus sobrinos antes de subir las escaleras.

-En el jardín de atrás.

-¡Apúrate Lance!

El moreno asintió y se apresuró a lavarse las manos y cambiarse el uniforme por ropa más cómoda antes de bajar. Una vez sentados en la mesa, las preguntas y charlas no se hicieron esperar.

-Por cierto, Lance, ¿cuándo regresa tu novio Keith? -bromeó Verónica en complicidad con Rachel.

El aludido hizo una mueca y frunció el ceño.

-¡Ya les dije que no es mi novio! Luxia es mi novia, novia -repitió haciendo énfasis en la "a"- No soy gay, ni bisexual...

-Entonces... ¿Cuándo traes a tu novia? -preguntó Lisa con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Tú también...? -negó y suspiró- No lo sé, quizás un día de estos...

-¿Ella también quiere estudiar medicina? -preguntó curiosa la madre de Lance.

-Eh... No, periodismo, creo...

-¿Crees? -levantó una ceja su padre.

-Uhm, periodismo, no es tan grandioso como medicina, pero está bien -murmuró su madre- De todas formas, no necesitas tener una novia para fingir que eres hete...

-No estoy fingiendo -le detuvo de forma tranquila- En verdad me gusta y es una buena chica.

-Bueno... Eso es importante -asintió su padre- No molestemos más a Lance con el tema, continuemos comiendo... De todas formas invita a Keith de nuevo alguna vez, ¿bien?

-Bien...

-Marco, ¿cómo te fue hoy? -preguntó en su lugar.

Con un suspiro Lance agradeció internamente que las conversaciones fueran por otro lado. Al terminar la cena regresó a su habitación y revisó que Luxia no le había contestado aun a pesar de haber estado en línea... Suspiró.

_ Hey, ¿llegaste bien? _

Esta vez el mensaje fue enviado a Keith, y como sabía que estaba trabajando, simplemente dejó el celular a un lado para estudiar un poco, pero alrededor de un minuto después, respondió.

_ Sí. _

Echó un vistazo al chat de Luxia, quien le había dejado en visto y suspiró volviendo con Keith.

_ Mis padres preguntan cuándo volverás. Creo que les agradas incluso más que yo. _

Escribió adjuntando un par de stickers tristes.

_ Por supuesto, soy más genial que tú. _

_ Cuando quieras está bien. _

_ ¡Veré si planeo algunas cosas con los chicos y tenemos una noche juntos! _

_ De acuerdo, suena bien. _

Envió un par de mensajes más antes de enfocarse en su estudio, darse un baño y luego irse a dormir.

Los siguientes días fueron igual: clases, mover cosas de un lado a otro y organizar todo para que la semana del colegio se cumpliera. Luxia había regresado a su buen humor habitual, por lo que Lance estaba más tranquilo.

El último día de la preparación fue el domingo, por lo que había pocas personas y debían terminar de ajustarse los últimos detalles. En algún momento Keith se había separado del grupo para buscar algunas cosas en la habitación de audiovisuales que los alumnos habían olvidado, y hacer un favor no era nada malo, lo que incomodaba a Keith era que la novia de Lance se propusiera a ayudarlo...

Ni una palabra fue dicha en el camino. Ambos tomaron lo que iban a buscar y luego salieron de nuevo cerrando la puerta con llave y volvieron a bajar las escaleras. En el proceso Luxia habló.

-Espera, ¿era el cable con entrada roja o naranja? ¿Esto es naranja? -murmuró achicando los ojos mientras miraba uno de los largos cables que tenía en la mano.

Keith se detuvo y dio media vuelta para esperarle y mirar el cable que decía. Luxia seguía bajando pues estaba varios escalones más arriba que él, hasta que de repente resbaló.

No importaba que fuera la novia de la persona que le gustaba, o todas la raras situaciones e insinuaciones que provocaba, seguía siendo una chica, más precisamente una persona importante para Lance y no podía permitir que se lastimara si estaba a su alcance y era obvio que podría ayudarle. No dudó en soltar los cables y atajar a la muchacha, dando algunos pasos hacia atrás para estabilizarse. Era inevitable cerrar los ojos ante el golpe que recibió al pegar la espalda con la pared, pero Keith se llevó una sorpresa al sentir algo en sus labios.

Según la caída, su estatura, la estatura de Luxia y la velocidad a la que caía... ¡Era matemáticamente imposible que sus labios chocaran por un accidente así! ¡Y vaya que Keith sabía de matemáticas! En ese momento, su interior sintió que había entendido algo.

Antes que nada abrió los ojos, frunció el ceño y no dudó en alejar abruptamente a Luxia con apenas tres segundos de haber juntado sus labios.

-¡L-Lo siento! -se apresuró a exclamar la rubia con una verdadera cara de culpa que Keith no creyó para nada- No miré por donde iba y y-yo... Fue un accidente, solo sucedió. Lo siento -repitió bajando la vista con "pena", aunque en realidad tenía una pequeña sonrisa y ligera molestia al ser separada tan pronto.

Keith suspiró.

-El resbalón pudo ser un accidente, pero lo otro no -repuso seriamente, recogiendo el cable que había soltado- Lance es un buen chico que en verdad te quiere. No tendrías por qué hacerle esto.

Pero la rubia no cambió su posición.

-¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas, Keith? -le miró confundida- ¡Me resbalé y fue un accidente! -repuso frunciendo el ceño- No pasó nada más, ¿qué insinúas?

-Será mejor que te mantengas así y no vuelvas a acercarte a mí con alguna tontería de nuevo -escupió fríamente, siguiendo su camino sin mirarle.

Pero no había dado más de tres pasos cuando Luxia le detuvo con un tono que le dio a Keith ganas de que fuera chico para golpearle... Aunque siempre podría decirle a Acxa que le hiciera el favor.

-¿O qué? ¿Le dirás a Lance? -tarareó en tono divertido y con malicia mientras se cruzaba de brazos- ¿Acaso te gusta mi novio? -ante estas palabras, el azabache se detuvo, escuchando los pasos de la chica hacia su persona- Sabes, Keith, se escuchan muchas cosas. Sobre todo si tienes tanta gente que te las diga cómo yo.

-Ve al punto -se quejó mirándole con molestia.

-Al principio no lo creía... El guapo Keith Kogane, jugador de fútbol americano, con notas perfectas, capaz de mantenerse solo... Es un sucio y asqueroso... -susurró acercándose hasta su oreja-: Gay.

Soltando de nuevo el cable, no lo resistió y colocó a la muchacha que se reía contra la pared.

-Quizás esto te funcione con los niños o la gente estúpida, pero a mí me da igual lo que opinen los demás, ¿bien? -susurró de forma amenazadora cerca de su cara- Que seas corta y sucia de mente no es mi asunto. Vuelve a molestarme y aunque no pueda golpearte, tengo amigas que si podrán.

-Mentiroso... Si eres algo tan sucio, seguro que escondes más cosas que podré encontrar -habló manteniendo su postura con una enorme sonrisa en la cara- Y cuando lo haga... Ja... Quizás hasta te deje experimentar lo que es estar con una mujer de verdad, seguro que por eso eres gay -rió acercándose más a él para besarle, pero Keith se apartó incrédulo.

-Eres asquerosa -negó- Se lo diré a Lance.

-Suerte con eso, Lance está loco por mí, ¿crees que te creerá o que será bueno para él? -bufó- ¿Quién aparte de mí puede estar con alguien como él? Si no fuera por sus logros en natación y su cuerpo...

Esta vez el azabache no se pudo detener y golpeó la pared junto a la cabeza de la chica, haciéndole callar y dar un respingo del susto. Decidiendo no prestarle un segundo de atención más, Keith tomó el cable y mejor se fue.


	15. Chapter 15

En silencio Keith regresó a lo que hacía, enojado y sin mirar atrás, pues no le importaba si Luxia le seguía o no. Su cara normalmente seria había pasado a ser una de pocos amigos, por lo que la gente a su alrededor trató de no molestarle más de lo necesario.

Se ató el cabello y se cruzó de brazos mientras sentía la cabeza algo caliente, tratando de resolver cómo demonios le diría a Lance lo que su novia era realmente... y si este le creería, aunque no le había dado razones para no hacerlo.

En el transcurso del día, su humor no mejoró, pues Luxia se había encargado de hacer sus demostraciones públicas de amor con Lance en cualquier lugar donde podía verle... Ahh, tenía tantas ganas de hacerle arrepentirse por usar a Lance... Quizás sí debería robarlo, consideró recordando todos los besos que tuvieron.

Al momento de regresar a casa, no se detuvo a despedirse y se fue directamente. No fue hasta la noche, luego de la cena, que tomó su celular luego de haberlo dejado de lado. Tenía algunos mensajes y una llamada perdida de Acxa, quien volvía a llamar en ese momento.

-¿Si? -murmuró alejándose de Shiro y Adam, quienes discutían a broma en la sala.

-¿Duermes?

-No, es noche de juegos -murmuró echando una mirada al par de adultos- Pero ya caí en un pozo y debo esperar a que Shiro me salve o arriesgarme en el oscuro túnel...

-¿Calabozos y dragones?

-Uhum... ¿Qué pasa? -preguntó pero sintió dudar a Acxa al otro lado- ¿Necesitas que pase a buscarte o algo?

La muchacha suspiró.

-No... Estoy en el hospital, es solo que... En tu grupo de amigos, la rubia, ¿cómo se llama?

-¿Luxia? -preguntó con una mueca al recordarla.

-Si... Bueno, ella no es una buena persona -suspiró finalmente- No sé si conozcas a Florona...

Cruzándose de brazos, escuchó todo el resumen que Acxa tenía para decirle sobre Luxia y el chantaje, acoso, agresiones verbales y físicas que llevaba a cabo. La rubia era una verdadera abusadora.

-Parece que puede hacer que los chismes y rumores se rieguen como la pólvora -suspiró- Es una idiota homofóbica... Me puse a leer el estúpido sitio de chismes del colegio, y buscando bien, se pueden encontrar cosas horribles y curiosas que luego desaparecen. ¿Cómo los directivos no han visto esto? ¿O cómo nadie lo ha denunciado?

-Cuatro razones: lo consumen, no les interesa, lo denuncian pero no llega realmente, o ni si quiera saben que existe... Si hay que saber buscarlo y luego desaparece, no es de mucha ayuda... -ladeó abriendo una ventana para asomarse- ¿Cómo está Florona?

-Está bien, tuvo otro ataque de ansiedad. Por suerte estaba con ella. Parece que Luxia tuvo un mal día y acostumbra usar a Florona para descargarse -suspiró con notable molestia- La voy a golpear.

-No te detendré -murmuró antes de contarle lo que le había sucedido a él.

-¿Keith, regresas? Creo que ya sé cómo salvarte -llamó Shiro desde la sala cuando Keith terminó de contarle a Acxa.

-Ya voy...

-Ahora si la mato -suspiró Acxa.

-Todavía no, es hija del subdirector, hay que pensar bien lo que haremos -comentó- ¿Florona tiene pruebas? ¿Crees que puedan conseguir que alguien más se una con pruebas?

-Todos en su club y personas fuera de él le temen... Veré qué puedo hacer. Si la golpeo una vez que la expulsen, no creo que me expulsen a mí -bromeó un poco al respecto.

Keith soltó una risita.

-Luego de que ya no sea novia de Lance es una buena opción, hablaré con él mañana. Si me puedes enviar las pruebas de Florona sería genial -dijo cerrando la ventana de nuevo- Ayudaría a abrirle los ojos para que se dé cuenta de que su novia es tóxica.

-Oh, es cierto, el chico que te gusta... Cuenta conmigo -respondió segura- Bien, nos vemos mañana. Ten una buena noche.

-Igualmente para ti y Florona -se despidió y colgó con un suspiro antes de regresar a la mesa- ¿Tienes un plan? -preguntó a Shiro.

-Si -asintió sonriente.

Se sentó junto al japonés, se removió un poco y no pudo evitar abrir la boca para preguntar:

-Si se tienen pruebas de que un estudiante acosa y golpea a otros, puede ser razón de expulsión, ¿verdad? -preguntó para cerciorarse.

-Es bullying, así que... puede que sí, dependiendo de la gravedad -respondió Adam concentrado en la jugada- Se citarán a sus padres, y se discutirán las medidas a tomar.

-¿Alguno de tus amigos tiene problemas? -preguntó Shiro levantando la mirada.

-Si... algo así, una conocida de Acxa, por lo tanto no puedo hablar muy bien de su situación, pero les diré cuando esté mejor informado -respondió tranquilo, retomando lo que llevaban del rol.

-Eres un buen chico -aprobó el japonés acariciando su cabeza- Dinos si necesitas algo.

-Y el nombre del bully -asintió Adam- Bueno, de momento, retomemos el juego... Takashi, cariño, ¿cómo planeas sacar a Keith del pozo?

Al día siguiente, Acxa ya había terminado de enviar lo que tenía Florona a Keith, por lo que el azabache leyó el contenido antes de salir de casa y luego de llegar al Colegio.

-Odio estos días -dijo Pidge al alcanzarle, subiéndose la cremallera del sweater- Buenos días -bostezó.

Parpadeando, no la había notado llegar, por lo que guardó el celular.

-Buenos días a ti también -asintió- Te ves terrible.

-Lo sé, me desvelé jugando con Matt mientras hacíamos tiempo para comprar la edición limitada de un juego -suspiró- Además, tampoco me entusiasman los juegos escolares.

-Lo entiendo -asintió, pues a él tampoco le gustaba demasiado, había tarea extra para esa semana, más exámenes la siguiente... lo único bueno era salir temprano solo para ir a ocuparse de lo pendiente.

Como Pidge ya había llegado, eso significaba que Hunk y Lance también, por lo que miró un poco alrededor en busca de los dos morenos pero sin éxito, no quedándole de otra que esperar en el salón... Dónde solo estaba Hunk.

-Hola -sonrió el moreno subiéndose el cierre de la chamarra del uniforme deportivo.

-Buenos días -alargó Pidge.

-Buenos días -asintió Keith también yendo a su asiento, acompañado por Pidge.

Ya que no llevaban mochila, simplemente se sentaron.

-¿No ha llegado Lance? -preguntó el castaño lo que pensaba Keith.

-No lo he visto -negó Hunk- Quizás se le pegaron las sabanas -consideró- Como aún falta para las actividades...

Charlaron hasta que el llamado para acudir a las actividades se hizo y acudieron al patio.

Mientras el director daba la típica charla de siempre de la semana aniversario a los estudiantes sentados en el césped, Keith pudo notar como Lance se acercaba rápidamente, arreglándose un poco la ropa y el despeinado cabello.

-Quiznak, lo siento -susurró al aplastarse junto a Keith y sus amigos.

-¿Te quedaste dormido?

-Algo así -murmuró junto a una risita nerviosa.

-Ojala yo me hubiese quedado dormido -suspiró Pidge.

Más allá en la otra clase, Luxia también acababa de llegar, sentándose y planchándose la camisa con las manos. Su mirada y la de Keith se encontraron, y este supo que Lance no se había quedado dormido al notar la sonrisa de superioridad que le dio la rubia.

-¿Dormido, uhm? -murmuró ladeando la cabeza, pudiendo observar un chupón en su cuello que la camisa no alcanzó a tapar por lo cerca que estaban.

El latino se encogió de hombros, subiendo más la tela y aclarándose la garganta.

-Eh, si -murmuró comenzando a enrojecer un poco.

-Mentiroso -susurró pellizcando su cadera.

-¡Ay! ¿Y eso por qué...? -se quejó bajito, pero Keith no le respondió y regresó su mirada al escenario.

De todas formas no podría hablar con él lo que quería en ese momento.

Cuando todos los que tenían que hablar en el escenario terminaron, cada clase separó los grupos que participarían en cada actividad mientras el resto se quedaba en las tribunas a esperar. Dada la situación de verse rodeado de gente todo el tiempo, el momento para hablar con Lance no llegaría pronto, pero al menos Keith pudo verse con Acxa en un momento de descanso.

-¿Cómo está ella?

-La deje en su casa -respondió luego de beber un vaso de agua- Necesita descansar y no encontrarse con... -alargó sin terminar de hablar, pues no era necesario.

-Es lo mejor. ¿Has podido hablar con alguien al respecto?

-Con un par de personas... Ezor y Narti me están ayudando, incluso Lotor lo está haciendo -dijo levantando las cejas.

-¿Lotor? -preguntó un poco sorprendido también.

-Si... Parece que no has sido su único objetivo. Solo sucedió y también quiere deshacerse de ella para que no moleste a Allura -respondió con una sonrisa- Romántico, ¿no? -bromeó.

-Supongo -dijo no seguro, cruzándose de brazos.

-Las cosas pintan bien para nosotros. Aunque de todas formas quizás se atrase esta semana, o al menos hoy que es el día más movido -suspiró justo cuando sonaba la trompeta del próximo juego- ¿Ya? Dios mío, quieren matarnos -se quejó.

-Vamos.

El ritmo continuó hasta la última actividad, la cual fue de disfraces y en la que Lance no dudó en participar para hacer un poco el tonto, llevándose a Keith con él.

-¡Será divertido! -aseguró de buen humor.

-No estoy segura de sí es buena idea que ustedes vayan -consideró Allura pensativamente.

-Es cierto, pensaba que quizás Pidge y Hunk o...

-No quiero -negó Pidge rápidamente, pues había participado en el juego anterior y estaba agotado.

-¡El equipo Klance es tan bueno como el equipo Punk! -se quejó el moreno, ocasionando un momento de silencio a su alrededor- ¿Qué?

-¿Klance? -ladeó Romelle con una ceja levantada.

-Sí, Pidge y Hunk son Punk, entonces Keith y yo seríamos Klance -resolvió como si fuera obvio.

-¿Por qué tiene que tener todo tu nombre? -bufó Keith cruzándose de brazos.

-Lanleith o Leith no suena tan genial -negó tomando su mano- Podremos con esto, Keith y yo somos unidos, ¡tuvimos un momento de unión!

Y el azabache no pudo evitar tirar de él.

-Tú... ¿lo recuerdas? -frunció el ceño, apretando su mano por si quería escapar, al mismo tiempo que su corazón se aceleraba en cuestión de nada.

-¿Qué? ¡No! -negó en un susurro rápido en su oreja- Tu lo mencionaste así que...

-Lance... -alargó queriendo golpearle.

-¡Solo quiero divertirme!

-No creo que esté mal que vayan -opinó Shiro al acercarse- Vamos ganando de todas formas, se supone que nos divirtamos todos, así que está bien -apoyó como profesor encargado de la clase- No nos decepcionen chicos.

-Con que aguanten un par de rondas debería estar bien -asintió entonces Allura- Bien, de acuerdo.

-¡El equipo Klance al ataque! -rió el moreno soltando al otro.

-Me niego a usar ese nombre -se quejó Keith, avanzando al campo ya que todo estaba decidido.

-¡Pero si es genial!

-No.

-Vamos -alargó.

Keith continuó negándose hasta que el juego comenzó. De una caja una persona de cada pareja metió la mano en una caja para sacar un papel.

_ Ninja _

Keith suspiró y miró a Lance junto a los otros participantes que esperaban las mímicas.

-Me arrepiento tanto -suspiró pero se puso serio, guardo el papel y antes de mirar a Lance para hacer una serie de movimientos con sus manos que el moreno pudo reconocer.

¡Estilo de fuego! ¡Jutsu bola de fuego!

-¡Ah! -jadeó el cubano y rió divertido, tocándose la frente para simular una bandana, solo para confirmar- ¡Ninja! -respondió rápidamente cuando Keith asintió- ¡Lo tengo! -exclamó corriendo a buscar varias prendas de ropa antes de ir al vestidor.

Al mismo tiempo, su salón les miraba en silencio.

-¿Quien diría que Keith también miraba anime? -murmuró uno.

-Ojala todos los otakus se vieran cómo él... -dijo una chica.

-Le quedaría bien el cosplay de Sasuke -rió otra antes de que el ruido y el apoyo regresara a todo volumen en su espacio.

-Al menos él se baña -bromeó Pidge.

-A ti también te gusta el anime -observó Hunk- y no te bañas los fines de semana.

-Shh.

Lance fue una de las primeras personas en salir, lo que claramente les hacía ganar algunos puntos. No quiso arriesgarse de más y se vistió de negro con máscara incluida antes de tomar una katana de utilería, junto a una bandana casual de Naruto.

-¿Qué tal? -rió al pararse junto a Keith.

-No está mal -murmuró en aprobación con una pequeña sonrisa.

Otras parejas fueron terminando hasta que se acabó el tiempo, descalificando a una por no estar lista. Luego, el profesor encargado del juego, Coran, fue evaluando los disfraces, animando a los estudiantes en las gradas.

-Zethrid como pirata espacial... ¿Qué opinan? ¿Queda con el tema? -preguntó alegre, recibiendo animosidad también- ¡Muy bien! ¡Pasan a la siguiente ronda! ¿Qué opinan de James en traje de piloto?

Cada participante disfrazado recibió sus respectivas reacciones hasta que otra pareja fue expulsada por no cumplir correctamente el vestuario, pasando así el resto a la segunda ronda...

El equipo Klance demostró que verdaderamente eran unidos, para sorpresa de su clase y disgusto de cierta rubia en otro lado en las gradas. Un presidente, el personaje de una película conocida, un personaje histórico... Varias rondas fueron pasando hasta que solo quedaron cuatro parejas y una aún debía ser eliminada.

-¿Quién cree que ganarán? ¿Zethrid y Ezor? -preguntó y recibió varios aplausos- ¿James y Ryan? ¿Trigel y Gyrgan? O ¿Keith y Lance? -ladeó haciendo lo mismo por cada uno, pero inevitablemente Keith terminó recibiendo más ruido que el resto- Bien, ¡que empiecen las apuestas! -bromeó antes de ponerse serio y levantar un dedo- Las apuestas son ilegales, así que no se atrevan. Bien, ¡comencemos!

Esta vez el papel que tomó hizo dudar un poco a Keith: marinero. Pensó un poco y miró a Lance levantando un dedo.

-Primera palabra -asintió entendiendo que podría ser algo formado por dos palabras o algo por el estilo.

Keith hizo una onda, simulando una marea con su brazo.

-¿Onda? ¿Agua? ¿Ola? ¿Marea? -se detuvo al ver que el azabache asintió y le indicó que acortara la palabra- ¡Mar! Bien, lo tengo. Segunda palabra.

Seguidamente se señaló a sí mismo, fingió colocarse un sombrero y luego fingió remar.

-¿Marinero? -murmuró y al ver qué Keith se detuvo, lo dijo más fuerte- ¡Marinero! -y salió corriendo a buscar algo para ponerse.

Cómo ya era la última ronda e iban muy arriba, Lance no dudó en tontear un poco y tomar cosas que confundieron a Keith.

-¿Qué quiznak estás haciendo? -se quejó frunciendo levemente el ceño.

-Ay, no, lo va a hacer -rió Pidge desde su lugar.

-¿El qué? -ladeó Romelle curiosa.

-Marinero en inglés es sailor.

-¿Y? -levantó una ceja.

-Sailor Moon -explicó y no necesitó decir nada más.

-Oh... Ohh -rió- ¿Crees que lo aprueben?

-Bueno, siguen siendo unas marineras -consideró Hunk.

Lance ya se había metido en el vestuario y luchaba por vestirse lo más rápido posible. Al salir se arregló el lazo que se había puesto hacia atrás para parecerse a Salir Mercury.

-Estoy listo -guiñó haciendo un singo de paz y la típica pose de las Sailor Moon.

-No puedo creerlo -murmuró Keith con una leve sonrisa divertida, tocando su peluca azul cuando se acercó- ¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué no? Mira, si gusta -rió por el ruido que causaba- ¿Te gusta?

-Si -rió bajito, tomando por sorpresa a Lance, quien no esperaba tal respuesta- Pero no creo que sea lo tuyo -se encogió de hombros y lo dejó estar pues el moreno estaba con los labios apretados y ligeramente sonrojado.

 _¡¿Quién le había mandado a preguntar?!,_ se quejó internamente, alejándose algunos pasos mientras el tonto hilo en su pecho se calentaba.

Al llegar el momento de decidir los ganadores, Zethrid y Ezor quedaron en último lugar porque la primera había roto una camisa al tratar de forzarla en su pecho.

-No te preocupes, eres demasiado para esas camisas -sonrió brillantemente Ezor abrazándose al brazo de su novia.

El tercer lugar fue tomado por Trigel y Gyrgan, ya que Gyrgan había sido un poco lento al vestirse. Finalmente decidir el ganador fue un poco más difícil.

-Tienes que estar bromeando, el papel dice marinero -negó James al ver a Coran dudar- No marinera, tampoco está escrito en inglés para poder jugar con ello -dijo cruzándose de hombros.

-En las reglas no dice que no se pueda -bufó Keith- Actuamos dentro de la palabra dada, dándole un toque diferente, de eso se trata.

-Esta celoso de que me quede bien la falda -bromeó Lance.

-Sí, McClain, muero internamente -bufó el castaño con sarcasmo.

-Te lo dije -rió dándole una palmadita en la espalda a Keith.

-Bueno, bueno, basta -cortó Coran- Que lo decida el resto... Sailor Moon o el Príncipe Griffin -bromeó un poco pues eso era lo que le había tocado.

James se cruzó de brazos pues nada podía hacer contra la popularidad de Keith, por lo tanto, perdió en el voto del público.

-¡Bien! -celebró Lance lanzándose a los brazos de Keith por impulso, celebrando ambos mientras de fondo algún gracioso colocaba la música de Sailor Moon en las bocinas.

De esta forma su clase ganó un pequeño reconocimiento y postre gratis en la cafetería por un mes.

Lance regresó a cambiarse mientras todo el mundo se volvía animado con música de fondo y Coran daba algunas palabras para dejar que el alumnado se retirase temprano a casa.

Como aún tenía una conversación pendiente, Keith esperó a Lance y aprovechando el movimiento de gente, tomó su muñeca.

-Vamos a otro lado -propuso vigilando a Luxia a lo lejos.

-¿Eh?

-Por favor, es importante -dijo seriamente.

El moreno era un buen amigo y si Keith estaba tan serio queriendo llevarle a un lugar, eso quería decir que era importante, por lo tanto debía seguirle, ¿no? Se miró el hilo y este estaba tranquilo... Por lo que se alivió un poco.

-Bueno -aceptó siguiéndole entre la gente-, ¿pero no esperaremos a Hunk y a Pidge?

-Es algo que debes ver solo -suspiró.

-Oh, está bien... ¿Qué es?

-Lo verás cuando lleguemos a mi casa -respondió pero Lance se soltó- ¿Qué? -paró volteando a verle.

¡¿Qué le iba a enseñar a solas en su casa?!, quiso preguntar, pero eso sería muy raro, por lo que se aclaró la garganta, negó y rápidamente respondió:

-Puedo caminar solo -dijo levantando las manos.

-Bien, apresúrate -suspiró volviendo a caminar. Quería hacer distancia de Luxia lo más rápido posible.

Lance apartó el pensamiento que acababa de tener y asintió volviendo a seguirle, pues si estaba tan apresurado, seguro que no era para enseñarle algo... raro... ¿Verdad?

Ambos se subieron en la moto de Keith y partieron a su casa casi sin ser notados.


	16. Chapter 16

El camino se hizo corto y pronto estuvieron bajando de la moto en el estacionamiento del edificio en donde vivía Keith.

-Siempre es bueno montar en ella -dijo de buen humor Lance al bajar de moto, devolviendo el casco.

-Me alegra que te guste -asintió Keith tomándolo, comenzando a caminar al edificio luego de arreglar las cosas.

-Y... ¿qué quieres enseñarme? -alargó curioso luego de un momento, siguiendo al azabache.

-Solo quiero hablarte de algo. Quiero que mantengas la mente abierta. Lo que te diré solo lo hago porque me preocupo por ti -dijo introduciendo la llave para entrar en su departamento.

-¿Me estás asustando? -sonrió un poco pero en verdad estaba curioso y nervioso por lo que tenía que decir- ¿Por qué tanto misterio? -murmuró entrando en el pequeño departamento, no pudiendo evitar mirar alrededor.

Sin duda el lugar tenía el estilo de Keith. Era ordenado, con muebles oscuros y cierto estilo indescriptible de... emo-rockero-nerd.

-Siéntate -invitó Keith buscando su laptop.

-Lindo hogar -murmuró sincero, sentándose obediente en el sillón, rascándose de forma distraída el brazo- Me picó un mosquito -suspiró mirándose.

-Tengo crema para ello -murmuró abriendo su correo y una carpeta-, ¿quieres?

-No, estoy bien -negó mirando curioso lo que hacía.

Keith suspiró.

-Lance... Sé que puede ser difícil de creer, pero tu novia no es lo que piensas -comenzó.

-¿Qué...?

-Déjame hablar primero -rodó los ojos tapándole la boca- No es algo que yo quisiera decirte, pero esto no puede continuar...

Le explicó primero lo sucedido con Florona y el club de Periodismo antes de dejarle mirar las pruebas de la pelirroja. Todos los mensajes insultantes y amenazadores no solo a ella, sino también al resto por medio de un grupo de WhatsApp, algunos post de chismes en la página de la escuela incentivando rumores o al odio y la violencia... Y varias cosas más.

Mientras Lance leía el relativamente corto documento que podía resumir lo que hacía Luxia tras bastidores (pues solo eran las pruebas de Florona y cosas que Acxa encontró), Keith hizo algo de té, dejando al moreno un momento solo pues suponía que necesitaría su espacio.

Al regresar a la sala, el moreno estaba recostado en el sillón con una mano en la cara.

-Hice algo de té...

-Esa chica...

-¿Florona? -preguntó dejando con suavidad la bandeja en la mesita.

-Uhum -asintió sin cambiar su postura- ¿Está ella bien?

-Acxa le está cuidando, así que supongo que si -dijo haciendo una pausa antes de agregar:- Entonces, ¿me crees?

Lance se relamió los labios y se frotó la cara con una mano.

-Esto es... increíble, pero -suspiró y le miró con un gesto triste- te creo. Quiero decir, ¿qué ganaría esta chica al hacer todo esto? Ha callado por tanto tiempo que finalmente está en el hospital...

-Si -asintió dándole su taza de té- Pero eso tampoco es todo, Luxia... ella también se ha dedicado a... -suspiró un poco inseguro de si decirlo ahora o no, ya que no quería saturar a Lance.

-¿Todavía hay más? -preguntó aceptando a taza de té, apuntando con la cabeza hacia la laptop- Gracias.

Respirando hondo, Keith explicó su caso y el de Lotor, repitiendo lo que había dicho la rubia ese día pues no podía pensar en Lance siendo usado de esa forma.

-Es por eso que decidí decírtelo, me enoja que se atreva a jugar contigo y... y aunque no tengo pruebas de ello, te doy mi palabra. No es una buena chica -negó seriamente, frunciendo el ceño sin mirarle- Mereces a alguien mejor, alguien que de verdad te quiera y vea la grandiosa persona que eres -terminó dejando una mano en su rodilla, buscando confortarle un poco.

El gesto de Lance se suavizó un poco y suspiró mirando como el hilo en su pecho brillaba y se calentaba. Dejó el té sin tocar sobre la mesa y tomó la mano del otro.

-Gracias por decírmelo... Pero yo ya sabía que a ella le gustabas -murmuró un poco apenado, pues Luxia había atado un hilo a Keith hace tiempo y ninguno a él.

-¿Q-Qué? -escupió sin creerle.

-Sí, bueno, no es tan difícil verlo cuando su comportamiento cambiaba entorno a ti -dijo soltándole- También se enojaba mucho si la ignorabas, o en privado se enojaba mucho conmigo -admitió en un murmullo, apenado- Pero pensé que cambiaría...

-Eres un idiota -dijo incrédulo- ¡Por Dios, Lance! -exclamó conteniendo las ganas de golpearle.

-Sí, lo sé, lo soy -admitió cabizbajo y con un pequeño puchero- Lo peor es que creo que tampoco me gusta tanto. Yo solo quería tener una novia. Es la primera chica que realmente me presta atención en mucho tiempo y pensé que... No sé qué pensé, es atractiva y pensé que me gustaría al final, y estaríamos bien -murmuró sin poder mirar a Keith a la cara- Bla, bla, bla...

 _Discúlpame por querer sentirme heterosexual_ , susurró en su interior, extremadamente apenado por ser un tonto y haber salido con una dictadora...

Por su lado, Keith se había golpeado la cara con la palma.

-Y yo aquí pensando que tendría que consolarte toda la tarde, incluso pedí el día libre -se quejó- No te diré lo idiota que eres porque pareces saber que lo que hiciste está mal -dijo mirándole con molestia.

-Sí, lo sé -murmuró- Aún duele, porque esto reduce de nuevo la cuenta de las personas a las que le gusto y porque me usó para llegar a ti, pero me lo merezco porque soy un tonto que en cierta parte también la usó -se rascó la nuca- Mírale el lado bueno, no tienes que consolarme -bromeó un poco, echándole una miradita y al no verle tan enojado como pensaba, se atrevió a murmurar:- ¿Compraste helado de consolación?

Y es que Keith en verdad no estaba enojado. Le aliviaba que Lance no tuviera el corazón roto, pero también le molestaba que fuera un tonto que solo estuviese con una chica por atención...

 _Y a mí me gusta esta cosa_ , pensó considerándose a si mismo aún más tonto.

-No lo mereces -negó tomando su té.

-¿Cómo qué no? ¡Sigo siendo una víctima aquí, amigo! -jadeó sentándose mejor- ¡Me quedó la cara de payaso! Al menos yo a ella le traté bien y no le hice nada.

-Te lo mereces -murmuró sin prestarle atención, pues por su culpa él si había pasado algunos malos ratos.

-Uhm, está bien -murmuró aceptándolo, pues no había actuado bien- Entonces... ¿ahora qué?

-Ahora solo queda hablar con el club de Periodismo y con todo aquel que se vio afectado para convencerles de que hablen contra Luxia y den pruebas -explicó tranquilamente- Luego encontrar la forma de tener lo que publica en el sitio de la escuela y también usarlo.

-Oh -asintió-, bueno, eso es fácil -murmuró pensativo- Para redimirme, te ayudaré. En cuanto a lo del sitio, puedes pedirle ayuda a Pidge y a Hunk, no se negaran -le aseguró con una sonrisa.

-Eso pensaba, pero quería hablar primero contigo. Ahora que todo está bien, solo queda seguir.

-Tienes razón -murmuró Lance y se quedó un momento en silencio, algo incómodo- Entonces...

Entre ambos se podía sentir cierta tensión provocada por el hilo en sus pechos. Keith le miró y como las cosas no habían salido como pensaba, tampoco sabía que hacer ahora.

-Uhm, ¿quieres ver Netflix o jugar Mario Kart?

-Mario Kart está bien -asintió.

-Bien -dijo levantándose para ponerlo, liberando un poco la incómoda atmósfera.

Al día siguiente, Lance se tomó un momento para romper con Luxia. Había pensado un poco lo que diría y después de un tiempo consideraba que estaba listo.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó la rubia con lágrimas en los ojos cuando se encontraron y Lance le dijo lo que tanto había practicado.

-Creo que esto no está funcionando, lo siento -se disculpó bajando la mirada.

-P-Pero... Pensé que tú y yo... -sollozó antes de lanzarse a abrazarle- Hemos sido una pareja feliz en todo momento, ¿qué hice mal? No me dejes, si algo te molesta lo cambiaré -prometió en un susurro.

Pero el moreno ya no podía conmoverse al saber lo que había estado haciendo.

-No es eso -dijo incomodo-, quisiera concentrarme más en mis estudios y no tengo tiempo para esto -suspiró separándole con cuidado, tomando sus hombros- Seguro encontrarás a alguien más.

-Pero tú no encontrarás a alguien como yo -respondió con seguridad a pesar de las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas- ¿Quien más podría quererte como yo? No eres tan inteligente, atractivo o con algún atributo considerable... Así que dime, ¿quién es? ¡¿Quién es la persona que quiere alejarte de mí?! -exclamó removiéndose para soltarse.

 _La idea es no encontrar alguien como tú_ , pensó Lance alejándose un paso al soltarle.

-Bueno, gracias por señalar lo que ya sé -murmuró con una ligera mueca incómoda y algo abatida- y nadie, ¿por qué tiene que haber alguien? -preguntó frunciendo un poco el ceño- Solo no quiero seguir...

-¿Se te ocurrió a ti solito? -rió con sarcasmo, golpeando con un dedo un lado de la cabeza castaña- No puedo creerte, Lance.

-Pues será mejor que lo hagas -negó con cierta sensación de estrés, tomando su mano para alejarla- Empezarán las clases, debo irme -habló mientras caminaba de espaldas.

-¡Lance, regresa aquí o yo...! Lo siento, ¡no debí decir eso! -exclamó siguiéndole, volviendo a derramar lágrimas.

-¡No, yo lo siento! -no quiso terminar de escuchar y se apresuró a salir de la escena.

Tembló un poco una vez alejado, preguntándose cómo no había sentido esa aura dominante y opresiva antes.

-¿Estas bien? -preguntó Keith al verle de regreso en el salón.

-Sí, todo bien -asintió con una sonrisa que ocultaba la incomodidad que sentía.

-¿De verdad? -preguntó Hunk un poco preocupado, pues Keith ya les había contado.

-Sí, de verdad, no se preocupen -rió dejándose abrazar por su amigo- Es lo mejor que pude hacer.

Con tantas personas ayudando en el caso, Florona se sintió mejor y más segura, por lo que pronto se movió en busca de convencer a sus compañeros, los cuales no tardaron mucho en aceptar pues el ser dejada ocasionó que el comportamiento de Luxia fuera a peor, provocando más abusos físicos y verbales que se añadieron a una larga lista de pruebas que fueron dadas a Shiro y Adam para ser presentadas el siguiente lunes a primera hora.

-¿Nerviosa? -preguntó Acxa a Florona, quien solo asintió- Es normal, pero todo saldrá bien -le aseguró.

-Tienes que salir bien o Luxia estará muy enojada -suspiró caminando aún más lento al ver el edificio de Altea a lo lejos.

-Ya no están solos, no podrá molestar a nadie más, ¿de acuerdo? -dijo pasando un brazo por sus hombros.

-O le golpeamos -aseguró Zethrid golpeando su palma con un puño.

-¡Bien dicho! -apoyó Ezor también pasando un brazo por sus hombros- Ya nadie te molestará, eres de las nuestras ahora. ¿Cierto, Narti?

La mencionada solo asintió en silencio.

-Muchas gracias, chicas... -murmuró Florona sonrojada, en verdad agradecida- Tienen razón, todo saldrá bien.

Y ciertamente, lo hizo. Los exámenes comenzaron y entre uno y otro, estudiantes fueron llamados a la oficina del director en el transcurso del día hasta terminar con Luxia, quien a esa altura ya más o menos sabía lo que sucedía.

-¿Qué les dijeron? -preguntó Lance cuando vio regresar a Pidge y a Hunk.

-No mucho, solo le explicamos todo lo que hizo referido al sitio y a hackear cuentas y redes sociales de otras personas para obtener la información que quería -explicó Pidge con simpleza- Está en graves problemas.

Como el asunto incluía a la hija del subdirector, fue tratado con disimulo, por lo que naturalmente ya toda la escuela lo sabía y en los siguientes días, la rubia no se había presentado en clases, teniendo que realizar sus exámenes aparte pues habían decidido suspenderle, pero como su padre era el subdirector aún podía continuar sus exámenes. Por otra parte, esto no había evitado que algunos padres de alumnos presentaran una denuncia.

De esta forma la noticia se había extendido y así cuando no tenían exámenes, en los tiempos de descanso, los alumnos hablaban de ello y de esta forma pasó tranquilamente una semana más y llegó el viernes.

-Demonios -se quejó Lance mirando su celular.

-¿Qué? -preguntó Keith.

-No se cansa de hacer cuentas nuevas o llamar desde otros números -murmuró bloqueando nuevamente el intento de Luxia de escribirle.

-Tiene dinero y mucho tiempo libre ahora -opinó Pidge echando una mirada al celular.

-Será mejor que cambies de número -consideró Hunk.

-Uh, genial...

-Eso te hará reconsiderar si quieres ponerte de novio con cualquiera sin conocerle realmente -rió Pidge acomodándose los lentes.

-Ya entendí -alargó con un puchero.

-Y si no, será nuestro chiste interno -aseguró.

-No es divertido para mí...

-Ese es el punto -intervino Keith cuando llegaron a la división del estacionamiento- Vamos, te llevaré a casa.

-¿En serio? -sonrió Lance recuperando su buen humor.

-Si -le sonrió ligeramente.

-¡Vamos! Hasta luego, chicos -alargó despidiéndose de Hunk y Pidge, tomando el otro camino con Keith- ¿Qué día es el último partido? -preguntó curioso.

-Lunes, ¿tu? -ladeó dándole el casco.

-Miércoles... Uh... ¿Azul? -se detuvo al mirar que el casco que le daba no era el de siempre.

El azabache miró a otro lado mientras se colocaba su propio casco rojo.

-Pensé que te haría feliz, no lo has estado pasando bien últimamente así que... -explicó mientras subía a la moto- Realmente no es nada, del lugar de dónde saque piezas para esta llegaron más y estaba considerando armar otra moto, quizás a ti y a tu padre le gustaría participar. Realmente lo hago como hobbie, no pienses que la estoy haciendo específicamente para ti.

Mientras hablaba, Lance no podía creerse lo que salía de su boca. Pasó saliva y se colocó el casco antes de que el hilo le empujara a besar al idiota de Keith.

-Gracias -dijo subiendo tras él, abrazándole- En absoluto pienso eso -rió un poco- Aunque no sé nada de eso, me gustaría ayudar.

Protegido por la oscura pantalla negra del casco, Keith se sonrojó un poco y sintió su cuerpo hormiguear ligeramente al sentir las manos de Lance abrazarle. Se aclaró la garganta y se preparó para arrancar.

-Sí, no es nada -asintió restándole importancia, partiendo finalmente.

Ninguno dijo más nada por el resto del viaje, incluso solo hubo una corta despedida cuando Lance bajó y fue a su casa.

-¿Y ese casco? -preguntó su madre al verle entrar tan apresurado.

-Me lo regaló Keith...

-Es un lindo casco -asintió el señor McClain luego de mirarle también.

-Supongo -sonrió un poco, mirando el casco por un momento antes de subir las escaleras.

Los señores McClain vieron la boba sonrisa de su hijo y se miraron.

-Sabía que si era gay -murmuró la mujer antes de regresar a lo que hacía.

-Uhum.

Por otro lado, la llegada a casa de Keith no fue tan tranquila. Apenas entró en el pasillo, se detuvo al ver una cabellera rubia frente a su puerta.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -frunció el ceño.

Luxia no le miró y solo mantuvo su vista hacia el frente.

-Sé que fuiste tú -dijo con una calma perturbadora- Arruinaste mi reputación, arruinaste mi vida -murmuró frunciendo ligeramente el ceño- Que ya no esté en Altea no significa que no pueda vengarme...

-¿Quieres agregar una orden de alejamiento más a tu perfil? -respondió sin problemas- Tú misma te hiciste esto, no tuve nada que ver -negó.

-No te creo -bufó mirándole con asco, separándose de la puerta- Cuando sea tú turno, recuerda: tú mismo te hiciste esto al molestarme -y dicho esto, se dio media vuelta para irse- Hasta luego, Keith. Por cierto -se detuvo por un momento-, linda casa.

Quedándose solo en el pasillo, no se atrevió a entrar en su casa por un par de minutos, hasta que se decidió en llamar a Shiro y finalmente entrar.

-¿No ves nada extraño? -preguntó el mayor al otro lado del celular.

-No... Todo está como lo deje -suspiró mirando alrededor.

-Esto no me gusta nada Keith. Iré en un momento y llamaré a la policía.

-Está bien -aceptó un poco intranquilo, pues no creía que a Luxia le molestara otro delito como el allanamiento.

Después de que nada raro fue encontrado, Keith no pudo evitar sentirse un poco inquieto después, más lo mantuvo para sí mismo y trató de olvidarlo durante todo el fin de semana jugando en casa de Pidge con Lance y Hunk. Aun cuando pudo relajarse, el lunes volvía a estar ligeramente alerta.

 _¡Suerte, mullet! Ya vamos saliendo para verte en el partido_ , le escribió Lance.

 _Gracias_ , respondió no pudiendo evitar sonreír un poco.

No pensó que Luxia haría algo en medio del partido con tanta gente, por lo cual este transcurrió de forma suave, con él mirando ocasionalmente a las gradas donde estaban sus amigos... O mejor dicho, donde estaba Lance más específicamente.

En silencio, Keith actuó lo mejor que pudo, no solo para impresionar a cierto moreno, sino también al sujeto encargado de dar las becas universitarias de fútbol americano.

-¡Y Los Leones de Altea ganan el partido! -exclamó el comentarista, ocasionando un grito en la multitud.

La música y la fiesta de extendió por todas las gradas al tiempo que el equipo se daba un abrazo grupal.

-Keith, chico, ven aquí, quiero presentarte a alguien -habló el entrenador entre todo el bullicio, palmeándole la espalda con orgullo.

El mencionado asintió y le siguió sin problemas, dando una mirada hacia donde estaba Lance y el resto, haciendo una pequeña seña para que le esperaran.

-¿Esperamos afuera? Me gustaría comprar más palomitas -dijo Shay al grupo.

-No es mala idea, quiero rellenar mi té -asintió Pidge moviendo su vaso que ahora era solo hielo.

-Y yo quiero una salchicha -dijo Lance, levantándose para seguirles.

-Lance, su carne es de dudosa procedencia -negó Hunk al pensarlo, sacando la lengua.

-Lo que lo hace asquerosamente rico -rió chocando ligeramente contra su amigo- Vamos, no es tu deliciosa comida, pero no está mal.

-Está mal -negó Pidge.

El grupo salió del lugar para ir a comprar, decidiendo esperar a Keith y a Rax en el estacionamiento, sentados en la parte de atrás de la camioneta del más alto, pues deducían que los chicos tardarían un buen rato.

Varios minutos después, Keith finalmente terminó su entrevista justo cuando Rax y otra persona fueron llamados también.

-¿Te espero? -preguntó al más alto.

-No, adelántate. Mi hermana y el resto están el estacionamiento -le respondió, pues había visto su teléfono antes.

Con un asentimiento, Keith se fue a cambiar antes de buscar primero a Shiro y a Adam, quienes le abrazaron apenas le vieron.

-¡Felicidades!

-¿Quien tiene una beca universitaria? ¡Kitty la tiene! -bromeó Adam despeinándole el cabello.

-Estoy muy orgulloso de ti -dijo Shiro con una enorme sonrisa- Vamos, ¿dónde están tus amigos? Les invitaré a cenar a todos -decidió de muy buen humor.

-Deben estar en el estacionamiento -respondió con una sonrisa también, no pudiendo evitarlo.

-Bien, vamos. Esto tiene que ser celebrado -habló el japonés dejando un brazo sobre sus hombros.

-Es noche de Pizzaburger -suspiró Adam con igual buen humor- Me alegra haber comido bien las últimas dos semanas, no habrá remordimiento ahora, sabía que lo harías, Keith.

Entre charlas la familia de tres llegó al estacionamiento y entre tanta gente, no tardaron en encontrar la camioneta de Rax a lo lejos.

-Ve a decirles. El auto no está lejos, lo acercaremos -dijo Shiro dándole una palmada al mirar a Lance bajar de la camioneta y acercarse, no queriendo hacer mal tercio.

El menor solo asintió y también caminó con una sonrisa para acercarse al chico de ojos azules. Todo era bastante perfecto, acababa de ganar el partido y una beca, y ahora el chico que le gustaba se acercaba a él con una sonrisa, pero algo le hizo detenerse.

Las personas se habían dispersado un poco del camino y un auto sin las luces encendidas salía de un puesto de estacionamiento, acelerando hacia el cuerpo de Lance.

La sonrisa se borró de la cara de Keith y no pudo evitar correr hacia el moreno.

-¡Lance!

-¡Oye, ese fue un...! -comenzó a decir, pero no pudo terminar de hablar cuando Keith se lanzó hacia él antes de sentir el golpe.

Las miradas de todos voltearon a mirar cuando el estruendo de un choque y ruedas chirriar llenó el lugar, siguiéndole un largo momento de silencio.

-¿Keith? -murmuró Shiro un poco en shock al no mirarle ni a Lance, en el lugar donde ahora había un auto.


	17. Chapter 17

La primera persona que reaccionó en todo el lugar fue Shiro, quien se lanzó rápidamente hacia adelante para comprobar si los chicos estaban bien.

-¡Keith, Lance! -llamó con el corazón a mil, solo calmándose un poco cuando los vio tirados a un lado del camino.

-Estamos vivos -gimió Lance adolorido por el golpe y algunos raspones que se llevó al ser golpeado contra el suelo.

El moreno estaba bien pues de alguna forma Keith se había movido en último momento para llevarse todo el golpe contra el duro pavimento.

-Dilo por ti -gimió Keith adolorido.

Lance se apresuró a hacerse a un lado, ayudando a Shiro a levantar al chico.

-¿Puedes ponerte en pie? -preguntó el mayor con preocupación- Debería llamar a una ambulancia...

-No, está bien... Es lo mismo que en el juego, pero sin protección -murmuró en un quejido.

-Sí, no lo creo, sostente de Lance, llamaré ahora.

La escena estaba conformada por dos autos, el que tenía vidrios polarizados y había avanzado sin luces, y un segundo que salió a interceptarlo, evitando el accidente y ocasionando el fuerte sonido de choque. El primer auto comenzó a retroceder para huir del lugar, pero un segundo sonido de choque hizo estruendo en el lugar, sacando del shock a algunas personas.

-¡Nadie busca atropellar a mis amigos y huye! -bufó Pidge en la camioneta de Rax.

Adam se acercó al auto y llamó a la ventana con los nudillos, pero la persona dentro no dio señales de bajar, por lo que comenzó a llamar a la policía.

-Yo sé quién es -dijo una vocecita entre todo el ruido que comenzaba a alzarse por lo sucedido.

Florona había tomado mucho valor para tomar el auto de Narti y afrontar el otro auto, también necesitó algo más para salir del auto y enfrentar a... No había necesidad de que lo dijera, los que lo sabían, podían deducir quien estaba dentro.

-¿Luxia? -susurró Lance incrédulo.

-Es ella -asintió Keith con seriedad- Fue a mi casa -recordó a Shiro e informó a Lance.

-Esto se está saliendo de control -negó terminando la llamada, haciendo un par más- Lance, lleva a Keith a sentarse, yo me encargo.

Tal como lo dijo, los dos adultos se encargaron en lo que más profesores llegaban para ayudar.

-Quiso matarme -murmuró Lance un poco aturdido luego de llevar a Keith a sentarse a un lado.

El azabache le abrazó y suspiró.

-Tranquilo... Ya pasó.

-¿Cómo puedo estar tranquilo? Si no fuese por ti y Florona, yo... -negó.

-No pienses en ello -murmuró.

-¿Están bien? -preguntó un preocupado Hunk al acercarse.

-Con raspones y moretones, pero bien -asintió Keith con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Qué bueno -suspiró Shay con alivio.

-Que mal por el auto de tu hermano -murmuró Keith, pero Shay negó.

-Le di la llave a Pidge, no me sentí con el suficiente valor de hacerlo yo... -murmuró un poco apenada.

Al poco tiempo llegó la policía y la ambulancia. Mientras Keith y Lance eran atendidos, los oficiales lograron sacar a Luxia del auto, quien lucía un poco fuera de sí y su furiosa mirada de dirigió a la ambulancia.

-No he terminado... Ustedes dos, gays asquerosos -se quejó al pasar por su lado antes de mirar también a Florona, quien daba su declaración- Perra -escupió el piso a sus pies.

-Señorita, haga silencio y compórtese o las cosas podrían ser peor -dijo el policía, instándole a seguir caminando.

-¡Todos se arrepentirán! -exclamó aun así antes de entrar en la patrulla.

-Ya me arrepiento desde hace algún tiempo -murmuró Lance mirando a la loca rubia.

-Y con razón -asintió Pidge, quien ya había dejado su camioneta a Rax y había hablado con la policía.

-¿Crees que de verdad volverá a molestarles? -murmuró Hunk preocupado al respecto.

-No -respondió una voz tras ellos- Finalmente se ocuparán de ella, ya son muchos cargos -dijo Acxa llevando a Florona con ella- ¿Necesitaran ir al hospital?

-No, solo descanso -negó Keith.

-Gracias por chocar el auto -recordó Lance a Florona.

-No es nada. La vi merodeando y no pude evitar hacer algo. No quería que lastimase a nadie más -suspiró con una sonrisita porque todos estuvieran bien- Ya ha hecho suficiente...

-Eres muy valiente -sonrió Acxa frotando los hombros de la pelirroja- Lastima que fue el auto de Narti, lo bueno es que por la valentía y todo eso parece que los gastos serán cubiertos -susurró apuntando con disimulo hacia el director y subdirector.

A pesar de lo sucedido, los ánimos no menguaron gracias a la buena finalización de la situación.

-Creo que con más razón debemos celebrar -consideró Shiro- Puede que la pizza les ayude a sanar más rápidamente -bromeó un poco.

-También lo creo... Es lo mejor olvidar esto -apoyó Adam- Claro, si ustedes se consideran en condiciones de ir... -dijo hacia Lance y Keith.

-Uh, por mí no hay problema, no me llevé lo más fuerte -murmuró el moreno mirando a Keith.

-No hay problema -negó en respuesta, levantándose y siendo inmediatamente apoyado por Lance.

-Te ayudo.

-Sí, también deberíamos avisarle a tus padres -consideró Shiro avanzando.

-Se los diré luego, estamos bien al fin y al cabo -respondió bastante tranquilo.

Luego de darle a Rax la dirección del restaurante, se dividieron entre un auto y el otro para ir a comer. Por un largo rato se olvidaron de lo sucedido y pasaron un buen momento hasta que fue hora de regresar a casa.

-Voy al baño -avisó Keith levantándose con Lance ayudándole- Puedo ir solo...

-No bromees, estás todo magullado, te ayudo -insistió tranquilamente- Deja de ser un emo, cojeas terrible.

Una vez en el baño, le soltó para que hiciera lo que iba a hacer, mientras él se lavaba las manos. El cuarto estaba solo, por lo que Lance no tuvo problemas en hablar mientras miraba sus manos.

-Sabes... De verdad te debo una, viejo -murmuró acercándole el jabón líquido cuando salió de un cubículo- Ten.

-Gracias -murmuró usando el jabón- Y no me debes nada, lo haría de nuevo de ser necesario -dijo sincero.

Lance apartó la mirada, sonrojándose un poco mientras secaba sus manos con el aire.

-Si estuviera en tu lugar también lo habría hecho -murmuró concentrándose en el aire caliente que golpeaba sus manos- Por cierto... Luxia dijo que eras gay... también me disculpo por haber insistido en buscarte una novia. No estuvo bien.

Escuchó los pasos del otro acercarse y detenerse justo detrás de él. Una de sus manos volvió a encender el aire para colocar las suyas ahora, apoyándose en él.

-No tienes que decir nada, Lance, está bien -dijo tranquilo.

-No, yo... si tengo que decirlo -murmuró quedándose muy quieto al sentir el peso del otro en sí mismo- Es difícil de explicar, pero ya lo sabía y creo que simplemente me asusté -confesó- Nunca pensé que otro chico y yo...

-Lance... -le detuvo- ¿De qué estás hablando? -no pudo evitar preguntar, pues... ¿le gustaba a Lance de antes?

El nervioso moreno solo negó y trató de pensar en cómo explicar lo de la pulga y los hilos sin parecer un loco. Pero los segundos se alargaban y Keith comenzaba a impacientarse, por lo que decidió tomar la cintura del otro y voltearle para dejarle contra la pared.

-Lance -repitió de forma lenta y baja, acercándose más a su cara, cosa que incomodó un poco más al latino, quien no podía dejar de mirar los brillantes ojos violetas del contrario al mismo tiempo que Keith tampoco podía dejar de mirar los brillantes océanos del otro, acompañados por la galaxia de pecas en su rostro.

Keith levantó una mano para acariciar su mejilla.

-Mierda, bien -susurró Lance cerrando los ojos con nerviosismo, sintiendo como sus piernas se aflojaban al estar tan cerca.

 _Esto es culpa del maldito hilo_ , pensó mirando el ligero brillo y todo el calor que se extendía por su cuerpo.

-¿Bien? -repitió animándole a hablar.

-Yo... -respiró hondo y rápidamente soltó la sopa.

Habló rápido y sin pausa desde el momento en que se quedó dormido en el techo de su casa, hasta que miró que sus hilos estaban conectados en el pecho. Al final, solo cerró la boca y abrió los ojos con cuidado solo para encontrarse con un sorprendido Keith.

Sin duda no se esperaba todo eso.

-¿Fumaste o inhalaste algo? -preguntó de forma sincera, acercándose a su boca para olfatearla, solo captando el aroma de la pizza.

-¿Qué? ¡No! -se quejó colocando una mano en su boca para alejarle- Hablo en serio.

El azabache miró hacia un lado y exhaló una carcajada.

-Bien, eh... No puedo creerte, debemos hablarlo pero ya hemos pasado mucho tiempo en el baño -dijo alejándose- Primero volvamos.

-A-Apoyo la moción -sonrió aliviado, levantando una mano y deslizándose un poco en la pared, pues sus piernas en verdad se sentían suaves- Te apoyo, vamos -dijo retomando el control de su cuerpo.

Los dos regresaron y finalmente fueron a los autos para volver a casa, llevando primero al resto y dejando a Lance de último.

-Te acompañaré -dijo Keith acercándose a la puerta también una vez pararon frente a su casa.

-¿Seguro? No es necesario... -trató de detenerle, pero Keith no le hizo caso.

-Ya estoy mejor -asintió yendo tras él.

-Si tú lo dices -murmuró y se asomó en las ventanas de enfrente para despedirse de Shiro y Adam- Gracias por traerme.

-No es nada, McClain.

-Hasta luego, Lance.

-Hasta luego -asintió el moreno avanzando- No creo que Luxia sea tan impresionante como para tratar de volver a atacarnos justo ahora -consideró bromeando un poco.

-Tonto -sonrió un poco- Solo quería hacerlo.

-Bueno -alargó divertido hasta que ambos pararon frente a la puerta- Entonces... hasta luego, Keith, de nuevo gracias.

-Ya te dije que no es nada -dijo metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

-Es algo... Evitaste que el mundo se perdiera de esto -jugueteó enmarcando su cara antes de reír- Ve a casa y descansa, amigo. Ser un héroe debe ser agotador.

-Descansa también... Nos veremos luego, aún me debes una explicación -recordó levantando un ceja.

-Ah... Te gusta hacerme recordar cosas -se quejó rascándose la cabeza- Si, bien. Hablaremos luego -y luego de decir eso, abrió la puerta para huir rápidamente- Bueno, adiós.

Suspiró y miró por el ojo de gato de la puerta a Keith regresar al auto. Respiró profundamente y se preparó para el segundo round, pues aún debía hablar con sus padres, quienes luego de contarles lo sucedido, se mostraron preocupados al instante.

-Menos mal que Keith estaba allí... -negó su madre mientras le miraba y se aseguraba por si misma de que estaba bien- Debes ser bueno con él, tráele a casa para almorzar algún día, debemos agradecerle.

-Teniendo a Keith enfrente y te fuiste de novio con esa chica viciosa -negó su padre.

-No es del todo su culpa, ¿cómo podría saber que esa niña estaba tan podrida? -negó la mujer dejando de abrazar a su hijo- Pero espero que este sea un buen aprendizaje... No puedes ir de pareja con la primera persona que te pase por enfrente -regañó.

-Lo sé -suspiró tomando la mano de su mamá- Estoy un poco cansado... ¿Podemos continuar luego? Aún debo descansar bien para la competencia -recordó y sin duda que le dolieran los músculos ese día no sería bueno.

-Bien, ve... Ha sido un largo día -suspiró su padre con una leve sonrisa.

-Descansa, cariño.

Arrastrando los pies, Lance regresó a su habitación, tirándose en el colchón luego de cambiarse. Sin duda a pesar de haber sido un buen día, había sido también bastante agotador, pero aun así estiró una mano para escribir un "Buenas noches" al grupo de WhatsApp y otro a Keith.

Cerró los ojos listo para dormir, pero un sonido extraño de repiqueteo inconstante le hizo levantarse.

-¿Qué demonios? -se quejó levantándose para apartar la cortina azul y mirar afuera, entrecerrando los ojos para identificar la figura en el patio- ¿Keith? -murmuró abriendo la ventana- ¿Qué demonios...? -comenzó a preguntar.

-Shh -negó el muchacho, mirando las opciones que tenía para poder subir antes de solo comenzar a trepar las enredaderas pegadas a la pared de la casa.

-¡Se va a matar! -murmuró subiendo a la ventana para salir al pequeño descanso de techo que había justo afuera- Te ayudo -se apresuró tomando sus manos cuando estuvo a su alcance- ¿Y Shiro y Adam?

-Les dije que fueran primero -respondió una vez que estuvo frente al otro, apretando sus manos antes de mirar un poco alrededor- ¿Dónde dijiste que te mordió la pulga espacial?

-Pensé que no me creías...

Keith se encogió de hombros.

-Te he escuchado decir cosas más descabelladas -murmuró mirando el techo- Además, no quiero que lo olvides como la fiesta -acusó ligeramente- Bien, ¿cómo subimos?

-No sé a qué te refieres -negó buscando para subir al techo, seguido por Keith- Fue justo aquí -dijo una vez sentado arriba.

-Entonces... ¿dices que tú y yo tenemos un hilo? -comenzó a preguntar una vez que se acomodó, mirando el cielo.

-Sí, bueno tú tienes cientos de hilos, solo uno conmigo -murmuró- Pero yo no sé por qué -musitó mirando el cielo también- En ese momento ni siquiera hacíamos contacto visual por más de cinco segundos.

Keith asintió pensativo.

-Bueno, así no iba la historia del hilo rojo del destino -murmuró pensativo, pues por Shiro conocía de esas cosas- Pero no es tan diferente. Supongo que al ser algo que tiene tantos años, cambia un poco cuando se va contando de persona a persona.

El moreno asintió y le explicó cómo creía él que funcionaba el asunto, y al terminar, ambos se quedaron en silencio, uno digiriendo la información y el otro simplemente esperando.

-Entonces... Aun sabiendo sobre tu y yo, decidiste hacer toda esta tontería -afirmó en un suspiro, negando- Quiero golpearte.

-Lo sé, lo sé, por eso me disculpé contigo -se apresuró a decir- Uh, si quieres golpearme está bien... Pero no tan duro, ¿si? -murmuró cerrando los ojos, ofreciendo su brazo.

No esperaba que le golpeara realmente, por lo que se sorprendió al sentir el dolor en el brazo.

-¡Ay!

-Eso es por ser un tonto -declaró seriamente antes de poner una mano en la nuca del otro para atraerle y besarle- Esto también es por ser un tonto...

Adolorido y gratamente sorprendido, parpadeó mirando a Keith con incredulidad mientras se sobaba el brazo.

-Entonces... ¿me disculpas? ¿No estás enojado? -preguntó cuidadoso, solo para confirmar.

-Te disculpo -asintió acomodándose los guantes sin dedos- No estoy enojado. Si piensas las cosas, quizás fue la forma en que el destino trabaja -consideró pensativo- Nunca he creído demasiado en ello, pero... Si nunca hubieses visto el hilo, creo que no habríamos terminado de esta forma -consideró.

-Bueno, eso es... tienes razón -murmuró pensativo- Entonces, ahora que lo sabes, ¿qué va a pasar? -preguntó un poco nervioso.

Keith se encogió de hombros y dobló una pierna para cruzarla sobre la otra, cerrando los ojos.

-Creo... que en este momento somos buenos amigos... Si debe pasar, pasará, ¿no? No necesitamos apresurarlo ahora -murmuró no queriendo presionarle y al mismo tiempo se sentía extrañamente tranquilo, por lo que no le molestaba la idea de esperar.

Sintiéndose más tranquilo, Lance suspiró y asintió acomodándose también.

-De acuerdo.

Esperar no estaba mal. Una vez que Lance ordenara sus pensamientos y sentimientos, se preocuparía por ello. De momento, estaban bien así.

Dos años después.

-Estoy nervioso -murmuró Lance subiéndose las mangas del sweater.

-No tienes que estarlo -respondió Keith dejando una mano en su hombro, regalándole una sonrisa.

-Es fácil para ti decirlo -suspiró antes de sonreír también, tomando la bandeja que su madre le había pedido llevar afuera- Vamos, pues.

-Uhum -asintió Keith llevando un par de cosas también al patio de la casa.

Habían dispuestas algunas mesas con variedad de comida y bebida en ella, pues era el cumpleaños de Lance. Tanto familiares como amigos iban y venían alegremente en el patio lleno de música.

-Déjalo aquí, cariño, muchas gracias a los dos -asintió amable la madre de Lance- Bueno, ya está listo, ¡a comer! -comenzó a llamar.

Lance sonrió a Keith y fueron a sentarse juntos cerca de sus amigos.

Mientras todos tomaban asiento, el latino no pudo evitar mover nerviosamente su pierna bajo la mesa, tranquilizándose solo cuando Keith dejó la mano en su muslo y acarició ligeramente. Sabía que estaba más nervioso de lo necesario, pero no podía evitarlo y cuando consideró que era un buen momento, se levantó.

-Bueno, quiero agradecerles por venir, siempre lo hacen en mi cumpleaños -jugó un poco mientras movía su vaso de jugo- Y nunca he tenido nada para decir salvo esta vez... Quiero decirles a todos que me gusta Keith y que él y yo somos novios -explicó mirando su vaso, más pronto levantó la vista hacia Rachel- ¡Y no soy gay! ¡Solo quiero aclarar que soy bisexual! -advirtió.

Rachel rió mientras el silencio se extendía entre el resto por algunos minutos antes de que algunos rieran.

-¡Ya lo sabíamos!

Lance se congeló.

-¿Eh?

-¿Pero Keith y tú no eran novios desde hace años ya? -ladeó Luis.

-Eh, no, llevamos seis meses -murmuró sonrojándose.

-De forma oficial, de resto llevan más de tres años -respondió Pidge a un lado.

-Es cierto... siempre teníamos que mirar a otro lado o fingir que no veíamos sus acciones o conversaciones secretas -corroboró Hunk.

-O fingir que él no escalaba la ventana de tu habitación y se quedaba en la noche -dijo Verónica levantando una ceja- Al menos ya podrás entrar por la puerta y hasta desayunar -rió.

-Era cuestión de tiempo.

-Son muy obvios.

-Pensé que diría otra cosa... algo que en verdad no supiéramos -se burló alguno.

-No sé ni por qué me molesto en decírselos -suspiró Lance negando con cierta diversión.

-Oh, no, apreciamos que finalmente lo hagan oficial -apoyó Adam- Ahora el señor McClain me debe dinero, le dije que sería este año -dijo de buen humor, mientras el hombre suspiraba.

-Es cierto, me debes dinero... -comenzaron a decir todos los que hicieron apuestas por ello, siendo la gran mayoría de las personas asistentes.

Ante la bulla, Lance suspiró y miró a un bastante cómodo Keith comiendo ya.

-¿Y tú no tienes nada que decir?

El azabache le miró y asintió levantándose.

-Nos mudaremos juntos para el próximo semestre -sonrió ligeramente, pasando un brazo por la cintura de su pareja- Para eso era el anuncio.

-Bueno, eso sí es nuevo -asintió Shiro sonriendo- Felicidades por su relación y por dar este paso -les felicitó de forma sincera, siendo seguido por el resto.

La nueva pareja sonrió, siendo feliz de ser aceptados y queridos.

-Bueno, si nadie tiene más que agregar, propongo que comencemos a comer -animó el padre de Lance con una sonrisa.

-¡Buen provecho!

La pareja Klance tomó asiento de nuevo para proseguir con la comida, juntando sus rodillas y dándose caricias mutuamente de forma ocasional bajo la mesa.

A Lance le había tomado un tiempo aceptarse completamente y el resultado valía totalmente la pena, además de hacerle sentir un peso menos y como todas sus tontas preocupaciones anteriores fueran solo eso, cosas tontas que pronto se convirtieron en nada.

¡Bien! Por fin Lance podía y quería decir que Keith y él no eran solo amigos, y que era el novio más atractivo y perfecto del mundo... Y por supuesto que hablaba de sí mismo, no de su perfecto y atractivo novio Keith.


	18. Chapter 18

Luego de un largo día de mudanza, Lance salió del departamento y miró las estrellas. Le gustaba bastante ese lugar, pues a pesar de estar en la azotea de un pequeño edificio, era bastante grande y más que suficiente para Keith y él.

-Voy a estar afuera -avisó a su novio dentro de la casa.

-Bien, voy en un momento -respondió Keith.

Lance caminó hasta la hamaca y se acostó a mirar el cielo. Le recordaba un poco a la noche en que comenzó a ver los hilos pues la luna estaba llena y a su alrededor, el cielo lleno de estrellas.

-Ah... Solo falta que una pulga peluda me caiga encima -suspiró abriendo los brazos con burla, pues hacía años que no había visto una pulga peluda de cerca, solo de lejos uniendo hilos de persona.

Antes de que cerrara los brazos, sintió algo caer y golpearle fuertemente el pecho.

-¡Quiznak! -gritó perdiendo el aliento. Asustado miró la reconocida pelusa que tenía encima- ¡No otra vez! -exclamó y de un manotazo empujó a la pulga al piso- ¿¡Cómo demonios pasaste!? -se quejó pues esa zona pertenecía a la mitad cubierta con malla protectora.

La pulga se movió mirando a los lados antes de centrar de nuevo su atención en Lance y avanzar un paso.

-¡N-No te me acerques! -gritó encogiéndose en su lugar.

Al otro lado, la puerta se abrió rápidamente.

-Lance, ¿qué sucede? -preguntó Keith acercándose ante sus gritos.

-¡La pulga! -señaló donde estaba la bola de pelos roja.

-¿Está allí? No puedo verla -murmuró frunciendo un poco el ceño, acercándose con cuidado a Lance.

-No piensas que estoy loco, ¿verdad? -preguntó bajándose con cuidado de la hamaca.

-No, te creo -asintió seguro, sonriéndole ligeramente.

Relajándose ante tales palabras, Lance le sonrió de vuelta y le acarició el cabello.

-Bueno, gracias, porque... ¡Se está acercando! -advirtió tomando los hombros de Keith para alejarse.

El azabache tomó lo primero que tuvo a mano para defenderse, lo cual fue una maceta, pero como no veía donde estaba, no sabía dónde apuntar.

-¡¿D-Donde está?!

-¡A tu derecha! No, a tu izquierda, a ocho metros. ¡Ah! ¡De nuevo derecha! -se apresuró a decir los movimientos de la criatura, moviendo los hombros de Keith en la dirección en que estaba.

-¡Lance!

-¡Ahí viene! -exclamó cuando la pulga saltó.

Por mero instinto, Keith golpeó hacia enfrente y le dio de lleno a la pulga, mandándola a volar contra la esquina. La pulga peluda golpeó la pared y cayó con un sonido acolchado.

-¿Le di? -murmuró al escuchar cómo algo que no veía caía.

-Si... -respondió con impresión, saliendo cuidadosamente tras la espalda de Keith, quien le detuvo.

-No pensarás acercarte, ¿o si? -negó- ¿Qué tal si te muerde? ¿O que... corte de nuevo tu hilo? -dijo apretando su mano, pues después de tanto tiempo juntos... si algo así sucediera, sería muy difícil para ambos.

-¿Crees que esté aquí para eso? -se preocupó al darse cuenta y miró de nuevo hacia donde estaba el cuerpo- Oh, por dios, está cambiando de color.

-¿De color? ¿Qué está pasando?

Ante los ojos de Lance, la pequeña criatura tomó un color azul y luego, algo increíble ocurrió. Ambos pudieron ver cómo un rayo de luz lunar salía disparado al cuerpo del pobre bicho.

-¿Por qué siempre estás en problemas? -se quejó una voz que vino de ningún lado, haciendo temblar a la pareja.

Lance no pudo evitar abrazarse a Keith y apretarle fuertemente, pues estaba asustado y no entendía lo que pasaba.

-Lo siento... Tengo miedo -murmuró ante la mirada púrpura del otro.

-Somos dos -admitió pasando un brazo por la cintura del moreno, listo para levantarlo y correr de ser necesario.

Al mismo tiempo una esfera de luz bajó y se materializó como un ser humanoide pequeño que tomó a la pulga.

-En serio, no puedes continuar así -habló el hombre y está era la misma voz que habían escuchado hace nada- Vamos a casa, debo curarte y... -se detuvo al mirar a los dos humanos congelados, mirándole con impresión y miedo- No me digan que no pusieron la opción de invisible... -se quejó hacia arriba, de dónde algunos ruiditos en forma de respuesta vinieron- De verdad, ya no se puede conseguir personal fiable hoy en día -negó hablando consigo mismo.

-Tu... ¿ves lo mismo que yo? -susurró Lance a Keith, quien asintió aún muy quieto.

-Ustedes dos, humanos, ¿por qué no se van a dormir, eh? -sonrió amigable, usando un tono de voz igual- Dejaré pasar que lastimaron a esta cosa, solo por hoy -suspiró moviendo a la pulga en su mano, la cual se quejó un poco.

-¡No es nuestra culpa! ¡Esa pulga peluda quiso atacarme! -se defendió Lance.

-¿Atacarte? -preguntó en tono curioso- Bien, primero que nada, no es una pulga, es una oruga, ¿bien? -dijo mostrando los tres pares de patas- Segundo, ¿cómo es que puedes verla? -preguntó con interés.

-¡Hace unos años me cayó encima y me mordió! -respondió.

-Te mo... ¿Te mordió? -miró enojado a la oruga en su mano- Ahora me imagino que puedes ver los hilos, ¿verdad? -negó tapándose la cara- Que problema, alguien tendrá mucho papeleo que hacer -suspiró y volvió a mirarles- Me disculpo, soy el actual encargado de unir personas, mi nombre es Bob.

-¿Bob? -repitieron los otros dos.

-¿No es muy común para alguien que une hilos del destino? -ladeó Keith pensativo.

-También pensé eso -dijo Lance.

-¿Tienen algún problema con mi nombre? Puedo freírlos si me hacen molestar -se quejó Bob y la pareja negó- Bien, más les vale -dijo acercándose para tocar el hilo de ambos.

-¡Eh! ¡No! ¿Que haces?! -alargó Lance tratando de alejarse.

-Aléjese o no respondo -advirtió Keith con la maceta en mano.

Pero Bob solo rodó los ojos y con un chasquido de dedos, les congeló y tocó el hilo de nuevo.

-Cállense, estoy viendo para qué fue enviada aquí -dijo refiriéndose a la oruga- Ya veo... En todo trabajo existen errores, ¿saben? Hace años a ti -señaló a Lance- te gustaba una chica llamada Allura, si, bien, eso fue un error, está cosa te ató con ella en vez de con él -explicó señalando con el pulgar está vez a Keith y se alejó para descongelarlos.

-¿Qué? -susurró Lance.

-Sí, no olvido estas cosas porque me hacen hacer papeleo… cuando nos dimos cuenta, la enviamos a reparar su error. Cortó el hilo y se debe esperar un poco antes de conectarlo de nuevo -explicó como si nada- Hoy está de nuevo aquí, porque no solo conectamos parejas. En casos especiales, parejas que no pueden concebir e hijos...

Las últimas palabras hicieron que los dos humanos se miraran entre sí y se sonrojaran.

-¡¿Qué?! -exclamaron al unísono.

-¿Hijos? Es muy pronto -tartamudeó Lance.

-No ahora, solo es algo que ocurrirá al futuro -explicó con fastidio mientras tomaba un pelo de la oruga, conectándolo a los meñiques de ambos y lanzándolo más allá, perdiéndose en el horizonte- También, debo quitarte la visión -y con un nuevo chasquido, el latino ya no vio hilos rojos a su alrededor.

-N-No, espera...

-No te preocupes, lo que tiene que suceder, sucederá -le restó importancia- En cuanto a por qué puedes verlos... -agitó a la pobre oruga- Fue quizás culpa de la luna llena, facilita esas cosas -le restó importancia, comenzando a elevarse en el cielo- Buenas noches, disculpen las molestias, ¡adiós! -tarareó.

-¡Espera! -exclamó el moreno caminando hacia la luz que comenzaba a subir junto al hombre- ¡Bob!

Keith se acercó y tomó sus hombros. Tan rápido cómo todo había comenzado, terminó.

-Lance...

-Un hijo, Keith... Si no puedo ver los hilos, ¿cómo lo encontraremos? ¿Cómo sabremos...? ¿Estará bien? -comentó un poco preocupado.

-Tranquilo -murmuró abrazándole- Ya escuchaste lo que dijo Bob. Solo es cuestión de tiempo -le animó- Puede ser en cualquier momento y cuando ocurra, lo sabremos.

Lance devolvió el abrazo y suspiró.

-Todo esto es tan extraño...

Y vaya que lo era. En la fresca noche, la luna volvió a la normalidad y de pronto todo se puso oscuro.

Un molesto rayo de sol golpeó por un rato la cara de Lance, haciendo que este se removiera y se sentará de golpe al notar donde estaba.

-¿Qué quiznak? -murmuró- Keith... -volteó a verle y el muchacho ya estaba despierto, mirando el techo- Tuve un sueño raro -suspiró tocándose la cabeza antes de reír un poco- Sabes, había un tipo enano llamado...

-¿Bob? -completó mirándole, sentándose también.

-Si... No fue un sueño -murmuró y bajó a mirarse el pecho, donde el hilo ya no se veía- Fue real.

-Eso parece -suspiró pasándose una mano por el desordenado cabello.

Ambos se tomaron un momento para digerir lo que había sucedido. Sin duda, en el mundo había muchos misterios. Discutieron un poco el tema antes de acordar dejarlo de lado y simplemente dejar pasar lo que tuviese que pasar.

Más tarde esa mañana, ambos salieron a hacer algunas compras necesarias para el hogar

-Oh, espera, parece que tenemos correo -murmuró el moreno al ver su buzón lleno, parando para abrirlo- Propaganda, propaganda, una postal de Acxa y Florona -dijo pasándosela al azabache-, la cuenta del gas y... un periódico al cuál no estamos suscritos -ladeó observando solo la portada- Lo dejaré aquí -murmuró poniéndolo a un lado.

-Acxa y Florona fueron a pasar un tiempo en una isla -le dijo luego de leer la postal- Dicen hola -sonrió tomando la mano de su pareja para seguir su camino.

-¿Si? ¡Que genial! Les diré hola también por mensaje luego -rió- Que curioso que aún existan postales, ¿no?

Ambos se fueron charlando sobre cualquier cosa, mientras que el periódico que Lance había dejado caía al suelo, mostrando en la parte de atrás que el moreno no leyó, un artículo sobre una casa hogar de niños que estaba siendo inaugurada a unas cuantas calles de allí.

Sin duda el destino trabajaba una forma rara, curiosa y sobre todo, maravillosa...

Fin


End file.
